


My Star Trek Au's

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 53,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: A list of Au's I made up on Tumblr that range from one big paragraph to just several paragraphs and being posted here because of Tumblr's unlikable changes. Only posting the Au's I wrote that I like or haven't written a story for. All are free to use.





	1. Herbie/Star  Trek

T’Pring is the car sales woman, Spock is the secretary person for the salesman who finds himself wrapped up in a illogical chain of events, Jim is the racer, McCoy is the guy who lives with Jim, and calls it Entie after a relative. Short for Enterprise, a nickname given to that infamous relative. McCoy is really into Entie being alive under all those bolts and machinery. He wrings in Scotty when Entie comes back for the worst. Scotty work on fixing her while Jim is usually outside dealing with the aftermath with Spock. McCoy gives Scotty the tools he needs and does whatever he can to help. Scotty wholeheartedly believes she is alive and is head over heels for her.  T’Pring sabotages it in many attempts to discover why it keeps winning. Nyota Uhura is a fellow racer who gets herself bandaged often by nurse  Christine Chapel when off the race track. Geoffrey M’Benga usually is on the other racers who come out hurt. Janice Rand is part of the food give away group to the fans. The Sulu’s and Chekov enjoy watching the races, usually. Jaylah is over excited to see another house racing to win.  Jaylah cheers more than they do. Entie ends up getting a globe wide fanbase because of her adventures abroad. Klingons and Romulans act as the antagonists usually and get beaten up by Entie’s adventure rather than the  as a whole. Sarek and Amanda are big car lovers. Christiopher Pike used to own Entie previously with his partner Number One. Eleanor, McCoy’s mother, loves Entie to bits and usually car sits Entie while the men are out of the country. Entie loves her equally and would do anything to ensure her happiness when she is in her care. Koloth is the announcer at  races in San Francisco.


	2. Discovery au 1

Discovery au, Shenzhou crew were assigned to the Discovery minus Saru and Disco crew were assigned to the Shenzhou. The first episode starts off with a Klingon attack on the Shenzhou, all things go to hell, loses Captain Lorca, second episode starts with Burnham and what’s left of her crewmates being rescued by the Discovery after weeks or months under Klingon captivity aboard the semi operational Shenzhou. A home that turned into a prison torture house. The first officer dies during the rescue mission. Milippa ensues. 

The rest of the season is about exploring, science, and Burnham having some self discovery, dealing with trauma, falling in love with Georgiou, Tilly acting as her wingman, Saru in the background sighing because he’s seen this happen and it wasn’t pretty with how it turned out and he has to watch this ALL. OVER., AGAIN, Culmets being Culmets but Tilly’s Space  Dad’s in a sense, Discovery is highly classified with TOS aesthetic  but slightly updated enough that it can be inferred these simple equipment is very updated like retro modern,  TOS uniforms except with shoulder bands (lacking the chainmail waist armor and no jackets), found family, friendship, healing, and love.


	3. Post beyond

It’s four years into the extended five year mission. There is a anomaly and the USS Enterprise A goes through it. They arrive into space in stardate 2258 nearby Vulcan. The crew figures out what happened. Kirk changes up everything for the bridge staff changing him from captain to science officer, Spock to Captain, and McCoy remains as CMO. Sulu agrees to security guard because why the hell not? Uhura becomes the first officer while remaining chief of communications. And the Vulcan security members are shuffled into Vulcan Scientists given the according attire by the quartermaster. Sulu wishes Pavel was here to see this.  Everyone are scrambled from their original positions. Files changed, temporarily. Four hundred thirty crewmembers are ready for the encounter. During all this, Spock replies to the confused hailing by Vulcan Central Command and informs them that they are working on it. The Enterprise A leaves Vulcan returning to deep space–only to be approached by the early launched USS Enterprise and several starship before it can leave. There is silence on the bridge. Spock stands up calling for the hailing to be accepted from the Enterprise.

It’s Pike. 

Spock and Pike share a captainly discussion. Pike mentions how late they appeared. Spock apologizes. Spock informs the captain that there is no reason to be concerned or alarmed. They are leaving the solar system.  Spock explains they were in the middle of a mission in the name of science when they had been thrown from their timeline. Spock expresses his delight in seeing the captain again after so long then back tracks saying it had been years as he had been in deep space. Pike informs him that Star Fleet would like the actual  captain of the USS Enterprise to send the report and tells him to make the captain appear. Spock denies, and says that he is the captain. Pike tells him that the Vulcans would like to know how he did it and how it is possible. Spock has the hailing cut off. Spock discusses this Kirk, McCoy, and Uhura. Kirk doesn’t want to set a double standard for himself. McCoy agrees with Jim because he isn’t all the way figured out in this stardate, and Uhura agrees because she isn’t willing to pretend to be his bondmate. Spock refuses to return to Earth or Vulcan then has the ship go into warp. Spock asks how long he will have to be captain. Kirk replies “Until we’re right back where we started.” Spock hates it. McCoy and M’Benga are drinking together at the bar off duty complaining about how it is inevitable that they will have to return to Earth should they not make it back to their timeline. 

The USS Enterprise A drops out of warp and comes dead center with the Narada. Spock realizes where they are. Spock commences the evacuation and decides to end it right then and there to save the many. Kirk agrees with Spock’s decision. The crew evacuate the ship. Spock holds a discussion via the view screen with Nero who claims he is waiting for someone. Kirk undoes the changes to the files. The bridge crew figure out a way to destroy the Romulan vessel. Kirk muses that they are right back where it started with their timeline. The fatal battle that decides the fates of millions of people. Kirk is in his command gold once more by Spock’s side and informs him that they will be on their way. Hailing ends. The Narada is destroyed with the sacrifice of the USS Enterprise A. The USS Enterprise and its sister ships arrive to the scene to find the Narada exploding.  Kirk has given a shuttle craft announcement and advices the Vulcan crewmembers that they are to take the paths they originally wanted before the timeline split. The command staff are in the same shuttle craft. They don’t want to split up for the last time. Spock is finding it difficult to accept that he is no longer Jim’s first officer. Spock  Prime comes out of the anomaly. Kirk hails the Jellyfish. They talk. The USS Enterprise brings aboard some of the shuttle crafts and the Jellyfish is brought aboard. Pike is still in disbelief let alone seeing Kirk in Command Gold and Spock in science blue. Pike explains that all this happened before the Kobyashi Maru Panel.  Kirk knows that he has just set a double standard for his younger counterpart. 

It’s all over the news in a hour. Kirk is on TV with  Spock and McCoy by his side. Kirk’s younger self flips out over this. Younger McCoy goes after the kid to make sure he comes back in one piece. There’s an accident with the younger Kirk and there is no chance that he will ever be capable of serving in Star Fleet with the aftermath. Kirk is appalled. Spock Prime is appalled. Spock is appalled. McCoy is appalled. Kirk is very guilty. The three Spock’s meet up and discuss where their points diverge and talk about logic. McCoy is trying his best to stay away from his counterpart whose very angry about the incident and the fact that they are here. And directly in fault of the accident happening in the first place. Kirk gets to meet Amanda and Sarek who thank him for what he has done. Kirk doesn’t feel too good about what he did. They failed to abide the temporal prime directive. The Spock’s approach the captain, and the two younger Spock’s are able to be split apart because of age. The Spock’s explain they have found a way to end the crew back to the future and to repair the damage done by the accident. Kirk rounds up Younger McCoy by accident and ask him if certain procedures on the human body is plausible. Younger McCoy has never performed surgery on  Kirk so he cannot answer that. Kirk realizes his mistake then dumps the younger McCoy on campus on a tree branch (funny story how that happened) then gets his McCoy. McCoy has just visited the younger  Kirk who is still wangsting (whining+angst) and is upset about it. He is approached with the subject. McCoy, very familiar to Kirk’s body, says that it’s plausible for him. 

The  Spock’s go in.

They don’t come back out for five hours. 

They all look exhausted by the time they do come out and hit the hay. McCoy operates on the kid in a hospital room with all the medical gear that he needs with Nurse Chapel helping him. Kirk is used for the surgery to help his counterpart. By the time the surgery is over, Kirk now has the inflIction and younger Kirk is able bodied. Both Spock’s are by the sides of their respective Kirk’s inquiring how he feels. Spock and Kirk share a Vulcan kiss, confusing the other Kirk. McCoy falls asleep onto the nearby couch. The remaining bridge crew from the  USS Enterprise A go out and have a party after the procedure worked. Most of the USS Enterprise A crew have discovered they can’t fit in to their past life style as star fleet officers. Star Fleet awards Kirk with a old vessel that will never be used in any future Kirk and crew decide to go after Krall and do everyone a big favor and bring him in. Four hundred personnel go back into space to help save the lives of their fallen comrades from the Enterprise. Spock Prime opts to live on Altamid to stay out of the timeline’s path so he goes with them (and also to stay out of his counterpart’s relationship with younger Kirk only after giving him the holo-emitter). Krall is taken in. Their younger counterparts go through the Kobyashi Maru panel and younger Kirk passes. Back on the old starship, Kirk isn’t sure whether or not they got the _right_ McCoy. 


	4. Mr Spock in the Twilight Zone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blame the twilight zone and me still willowing in the sorrows of Spock Prime for this AU. Been contemplating this au for a few days. And trying to dicipher the differences between the foodstand au and this one. I came to a decision that people who want feels should get it. So this is why I decided to write it.
> 
> Edited for AO3.

Spock is unable to do his usual Ambassador duties, pre star trek beyond, due to old age catching up with his mind. Spock is resting in a chair drinking Vulcan tea. The Vulcan tea was returned from endangered with help from botanists and surviving Vulcan agriculture farms on several colonies. He allows himself to feel nostalgia just this once seeing the two faint figures of the orbiting moons. The guilt he feels from the loss of Vulcan and Romulus has only faded but in the mean time he has helping his civilization return and get bothered about what he would want his statue to be like. Spock is visited by Sarek who snaps him back into reality. They talk. And talk about Sybok’s progress with helping Vulcan females and males deal with the grief. And survivors guilt. It becomes apparent that Spock hasn’t quite forgiven himself for the loss of two planets.

_“Meet S'Chn T'Gai Spock,age one hundred sixty-four,” Starts as the camera pans over to Rod Serling who is sitting down in a chair having coffee. Scene is black and white. “Former Ambassador of Vulcan. For the past half a decade he has carried deep, immense guilt for the loss of two planets.  He believes that his legacy has become a disappointment in the quadrant. The only remainder left of his prior Star Fleet record is his memory. In just a moment, he will find redemption in… The Twilight Zone.”_

The scene opens to Spock’s bedroom. Sarek is right by his son’s side. Spock dies while looking at the photograph in his hand. Sarek closes the photograph then places it into a small golden box alongside the bed. Our view watches Sarek’s eyes close then reopen. He looks around confused. He calls out his own name, then, it becomes apparent this is Spock. Spock has human ears, graying hair, looks as though he is in his fifties, and with slanted eyebrows oddly enough. A doctor comes in then greets him by the name Mister Harold Spock. Spock is hesitating on shaking his hand but he does. He feels nothing. No thoughts from the man.  No feelings. Nothing. He doesn’t get a sensation from it. He only felt a empty handshake at the bright eyed doctor. Spock inquires if he has died. The man, startled, says no. Explains that he came to get his vaccination.  Spock sits down on the edge of the bed trying to sort out what has happened to him. He notices the  room is typical of a doctor’s office. Late 20th century, Spock deduces. After getting his shot, Spock inquires if he must pay for it. The doctor declines, saying it was free of payment and as a favor from the nurse. Spock takes out his wallet checking for his name. He finds his wallet, takes out a card, and learns his name “Mister Harold Grayson Spock” and learns he is not married. He also has a actor union card That he came from. Spock inquires what the year is. The doctors answer, “1958.” He gets more information by checking his Drivers ID to find where he lives. And he gets a map after leaving the office.

Spock  manages to find his way to his house without fail. But with help. He finds himself relaxed and comforted with the fact that he is not perpetually cold or feeling Pon Farr once more. It makes Spock feel better. He checks the newspaper to get a feel on what the era could be. It peaks his interest to see the small roll of text. Of course, his eyes adjust to the size and it is quite interesting to the former Vulcan. Spock has no idea what his background is in this world. Or if he were transported by a malevolent entity to make his life even more interesting. He searches the room to check if he left other information regarding his identity and his background. He finds two hundred three dollars and thirty three cents in total. He hears the phone ringing from the bedroom and is rather clumsy getting to it.

By the time he gets to it, his knees and feet are covered in bruises. Turns out it’s his agent who is excited because he found a picture that Spock could be in. The man speaks rather fast so Spock has him take deep breaths, then exhale, and speak slowly. Spock interrogates him, and learns that he is his agent by the name who is Richard B. Kurk. Spock calls him ‘Rick’ rather than the vulgar nickname. Spock understands what the word 'picture’ means in this era. Spock manages to learn that he is a secondary character who serves as the woman’s ear and gives sound advice, acting like a parental figure, and turns out to be her husband. Spock is repulsed by it learning he is playing a character who is married to a twenty-five year old woman. So he declines and asks, “Get me a damn picture where the girl isn’t married to a old man. Highly illogical you are. I rather be the uncle or the grandparent.” He then slams the phone onto the receiver. And it makes him feel good. Spock learns how to turn the TV on after fiddling with the buttons.

Spock eventually befriends the children. It starts with Spock kicking a can back into a group of children who were playing the game. And by inventing a small mobile version of a toy car with what material is around him to help children for various reasons: pulling tooth out with a string, entertaining a child, knocking down balling pins, and having fun in general. It concerns the parents of these children while Spock is awaiting for his agent to find a good picture to be in. He greets the parents of the children. He also mentally notes how bright their clothes are compared to the uniforms he saw every day in his early star fleet career.  It is a painful reminder to Spock of his lost era. He explains to the parents, most importantly the mothers, that it is safe technology. He mentions about having a spouse who loved children.

The parents bond over children and raising them.  He eventually becomes a babysitter to some of the parents when they are out of town. The kids love Spock.  He helps a black family get a new heater by actually making new heater. Eventually, Spock becomes known as the 'Old Science guy capable of anything’. Spock believes this would amuse Mister Scott. And embraces the new figure he is in the community. When he greets them at the door, he does the ta'al and says, “Greetings.” They are not bothered by it and accept his lie that he comes from a Canadian town called Vulcan. He asks around to know when he exactly moved into the apartment. He learns he moved in two weeks ago and he barely greeted them until very recently.

A week later he gets a call from his agent. He can serve as one of the background characters in a picture. Spock arrives to the studio on time to discover that he is in a western. Spock goes out and purchases bird food to feed the chickens. He comes back, while in the background of a shoot, dressed for the westerns in a legitimate attire, begins feeding some chickens that were accidentally let out. The chickens surround Spock and follow him everywhere. So the chickens become a subplot to the film. Wherever Spock goes, the chickens follow. And they don’t know the chickens are doing it. Spock is on a horse? The chickens are around the horse. Spock is at a bar? The chickens are sitting around him. He has bird feed spilling out of his pockets. Spock is going to the men’s room? The chickens are waiting outside the door. Spock names them after his Enterprise comrades.  Spock eventually has to adopt the chickens so they won’t be slaughtered. He has two roosters that he inadvertently rescued because he thought they were part of the group.  The directors and several of the stunt men adore the group to bits.

And so begins, several pictures of chickens following Spock.  The directors and writers love him. Spock is totally chill with the chickens and roosters until they start laying eggs. Spock has to send many of the chicks to old farms where they can be free and run as much as their heart wants to. He continues to get bird feed. He also continues his neighborhood figure and tries to help families that fall on tough times.  He finds the black family is being harassed by a white family because there is a indecent relationship going on between both parties teen children. Spock decides to end the dispute by speaking with the two. He, inadvertently, initiates a psychic bond between the two because they were both young women who clearly loved each other more than anything.  And they wanted to be in the service. Spock and the girls lie to the parents that the relationship is over but the loving  platonic aspect of it will never go away. Both parties move away, the girls, however, keep in touch via their bond and mail letters to Spock. And they send packets of chicken feed to Spock. Their terms of endearment to the Vulcan? “Our Mister Spock” and “Sir Spock”, “Officer Spock” Because of the way he acts and walk. Spock welcomes the new neighbors with instructions on how to make plomeek soup for dummies. Spock goes over the moon when he learns the children are interested in science.

Spock juggles both lives impressively. He apparently teaches all of the children how to speak in Vulcan and most of Vulcan culture. Including the psychic aspect to it. He assembles a telescope for a few of the children who are very interested in space. They send him weekly reports of what they find. He also learns what year it is. It is 1959. He raises the chickens and stars in a few pictures. Spock is happy. He gets himself a teddy bear as a reminder of his home planet and sews in improvements for fangs. Spock makes a call to his agent and asks him how long he has been his agent, Rick replies with “Roughly a month. You were a car salesman for a while until your wife passed away, then you started to participate in plays,TV shows, and other media. You told me your lifestory and told me that you wanted to make a change in your life. You told me at a bar, where you were most comfortable,and actually bought me some beer.” Spock wonders to himself and then realizes humans are quite illogical. Rick is curious about why he is asking, so Spock replies with, “I forgot.”

Then his agent comes to him and tells him of a new show that has been hitting high on the ratings. Spock raises the eyebrow. After being informed of what show he has been goaded to, Spock accepts. Because its the twilight zone. Spock is highly  aware of its  cultural significance in the future. He takes on the role of a protagonist’s father who is living with the hero. Spock has a few scenes for the twenty-five minute long picture. He meets Rod Serling and they connect over the twilight zone.  During filming, Spock is reading a newspaper at the table in his first scene. He lowers the newspaper once to show HIS OWN REAL FACE and it scares the living daylights out of the protagonist’s girlfriend’s actor who over acts it out (Because she thinks it was a cruel joke pulled by some one) so Spock raises the eyebrow then raises the newspaper back up making the comment, “Women’s always screaming, sometimes sexism gives me a headache.” In a very Leonard Nimoy way in terms of voice.

The girlfriends actor then takes the newspaper from Spock’s hand and–his face is right back to the one it had been when he awoke here. No pointy ears, no slanted eyebrows, no aged lines being where they shouldn’t be. Spock improvises and the actors incorporate it into the episode. They reenact the scene a couple times to get the scream down right. And eventually they settle on the first one with the whole 'no-special effects done’ and real genuine scream. Spock watches the twenty-five minute episode on TV when it premiers. It hits him: everyone has seen his real face. The chickens and roosters are all around Spock when that hits him. And it terrifies him.

He waits for hours on end, checking through the blinds, to see if anyone comes. No one comes except for the mailmen. He gets a bunch of mail from fans all over the country asking him about the chickens they saw on camera. Of course, this confuses Spock because there wasn’t chickens on the shoot in every scene he was in according to his meticulous memory. Spock goes on to several pictures as least supporting character.  He comes across  William Shatner who leaves Spock highly amused. Spock later remarks to himself, “If Jim were around, he would want the man to autograph anything he has on hand.” And comes across Deforest Kelley in another picture with his chickens for a western movie. The man is incredibly sweet. Spock enjoys De’s company and see’s the bounce. This confuses Spock.

His McCoy did the bounce and spoke in the same way, same character-ism, when he wasn’t all grumpy toward the universe. Spock is utterly convinced that, either: one, McCoy had his name changed from Deforest Kelley after being stranded in the future. Which is the logical explanation. Spock’s bromance with Rick blossoms including with McCord. McCord insists they come over a barbecue with his family. And Spock has to confine his chickens in his apartment so they won’t come over. He notices newer people he never met at the party but he enjoys himself. And feels like the black sheep at the party. He enjoys the solitude of being outside enjoying nature with his feet on foot rests. With vodka. Everything at that point is too good to be true. And it is his equivalent to heaven.

* * *

In 1961, Spock gets casted for a science fiction movie featuring a group of astronauts going out into space and facing martians that are a bit dressed up like the aliens Spock had seen during his days as first officer aboard the Enterprise. Spock restrains himself from talking about it. But he can’t help himself when he adds in new lines such as, “Highly illogical for a being such as her to want to breed with a human. Her and your biology could be different. And it could be deadly. If Doctor… Doctor Henry, wouldn’t you agree?” and “She has a right over herself. She is to do as she will. And I will support her abortion. You want the fetus alive? Support them.” Which were done flawlessly.

Spock apologizes to the writers but all he gets is, “YOU SAVED MY SCRIPT. THANK YOU”  and it unnerves him. And that makes him unhappy because could this happen more? Could they find out he is really an alien from the future? He eventually gets a call from Rick, who he has engaged in a 'bromance’ as the eccentric man has dubbed it,and is excited and asks Spock how he did it. Spock merely says, “For one moment, I was truly myself. My real face took a peak. And  I do not know how.”

He has a metaphorical conversation with his agent. Spock is eventually relieved no one has come. He falls ill shortly afterwards. So, Rick comes over with a doctor. Spock’s bedroom door is opened. And it’s partially dark. Spock see’s their silhouettes and thinks, at first, due to the shadow size, height, and width are his loved ones Jim and McCoy.

 "Doctor, Captain?“

It’s only when they come closer that he realizes they aren’t them. Spock controls his emotions from exploding in front of them. Doctor Lenny Thomas McCord tells  Spock to have a lot of soup, drink fluid, and sleep a lot. And asks if he has anyone taking care of the children. Spock, without a beat, replies with "The neighborhood children.” Rick explains to the doctor about the whole chicken ordeal. Lenny gives Spock a flu shot for safety and informs Spock that if Lenny was bothered about his life style then he would have thought this man was from the mountains where they don’t get vaccines. Spock argues that, technically, they are all ready vaccinated as they have been around all sorts of bacteria all their life. The doctor counters, “Not everything, Mister Spock, can be attributed to the environment.”

Spock is tempted to roll an eye at that so hard. Rick leaves plenty of cleannexes. The two men leave Spock to rest. And as soon as they are gone, Spock cries into the teddy bear snot and all. After he gets well, Spock cleans the teddy bear. A neighborhood watch is started because of shady activity occurring when Spock became sick (and fortunately he didn’t get any casting then). Spock is being monitored constantly by two best friends Leonora Brooke and Roberta Philips who decide to make sure he gets better by taking care of him. Spock looks out the window to see a white car with two men parked alongside the curb. Roberta mentions the neighborhood watch because of these shady people who are smoking and in black suits with black shirts. Spock takes this under advisement.

The chickens sleep around  Spock’s bed no matter what the girls do.  

Lock his door? THEY BLOODLY AS WELL COME IN.

LOCK THE CHICKEN COOP? THEY APPEAR IN THE ROOM.

LOCK THE BACKDOOR? THEY COME IN.

 They just keep coming back and they reappear in the room. It irritates them how this continues to happen. They are much like cats. This only amuses Spock who goes into a fit of coughing and laughing, terribly. Spock inadventurely babysits the girls under a white little lie.  Because one, the girls were going to go out with their boyfriends and watch a movie but the boys had other plans so Spock getting sick around that time pretty much saved their credibility. They admit to this lie after Spock is thanked by the parents for taking care of the girls while they were out on a well deserved break. Spock is not pleased and feels betrayed by using him. In return, he requests the girls take care of the chickens on the weekends and prevent them from attempting to escape. It’s a challenge. Because they have to win him over again.  Spock scales back on his activity’s in the neighborhood because of that illness. He doesn’t know why he got sick or how but simply walking around gives him a headache.

Some days he falls asleep on the couch.  He takes sleeping pills to help him sleep at night. And he meditates when he believes it is imperative. Some of the men attempt to hook up Spock with some single women. Spock diverts his attention to the single men instead and socializes with them. The women tag along after the older man. They ask him if he had been in world war 2 or in the military service, Spock shoots them down claiming he was not in a military service but in a service that was for exploration and peace and prosperity. They all think he works for NASA. There are two male widowers attending the party side by side. Peter Connor, a car salesmen, informs them with a unknown accent that he applies for nasa and he still has yet to get an answer. Hank Son, a police officer, replies that maybe they have the enough people for that.  Peter claims America is going to the next frontier and everything will be made in it.

Spock befriends the newly formed couples. He envies them. And it breaks his heart because they remind him of his late spouses. Jim. Bones.  Spock goes somewhere private during the party and cries. They remind him of the days he and his spouses were shimmering in youth. One of the women who arrives late to the party finds him, and well, comforts him. She is roughly the same age as he is with her black curly hair untouched by age and she has her fair share of age. She comforts Spock by informing it’s okay not to be interested in getting a spouse with one hand on his shoulder. Spock introduces himself, then she introduces herself as Nikki Understone. It is a amusing nickname.

They bond over their different names that could be embarrassing if said in front of their friends. Spock returns to the party. Nikki makes it clear to the crowd that they are acquaintances. Spock agrees, and informs, “At my age, if I were to bond again, my ashayam would outlive me.” Spock realizes what the hell he just said. That makes them ask questions about what is Canada like instead of 'Are you an alien?“ and he gives them accurate answers. He, Jim, and McCoy at one point in their lives visited Canada. Suddenly a rooster appears in the living room and there is screaming and fleeing. Spock is the only one left standing in the room. "Captain, I informed you to stay home.  It is highly illogical of you to make your way in the rain, through the mud, and ruin the furniture. You are most irrational.” He picks up the rooster then turns in the direction of the cowering group with Nikki included. Spock raises his eyebrow with the rooster in his arm. “It is only a chicken.” Spock slowly strokes the chicken. “My sincerest apologies. This is my rooster. I will take my leave, now.” Spock walks past the silent group while some of them look like they have realized something incredible while Nikki looks at him fondly.

When Spock arrives, he finds there are police cars. Spock takes the rooster with him and see’s the parents at the CSI tape. They look over in his direction and they are not happy. Spock is confused until he see’s a stretcher coming out of his house then a hand falls out of the blanket. It’s a woman’s hand. Spock’s world immediately shuts down and he is on auto pilot. He does the next logical thing, going to a officer and asking what went wrong. They refuse to give him answers, “The chickens. What about the hens  and the other rooster?” The police officer looks at him blankly. “What chickens? Please stand back. This is a crime scene.”

Spock feels everyone’s eyes on him and he leaves the chicken behind. Spock gets into the car then speeds off. He drives to a clearing away from civilization then gets into the back and performs meditation. When he comes out of it, it has stopped raining and it is daylight. Spock turns on the radio. Spock learns the news that one girl was killed and one survived, while the murderer escaped on foot. Spock calmly goes to the police station and requests to be questioned regarding the murder of the girl who was in his house. Spock is on the verge of crashing and lashing out his anger but his control over his emotions are tight as they were before. He is questioned by no other than Hank Son and his partner Fred Rogers. Hank Son can’t picture Spock being connected to the murder let alone being aware of the murderer who did it.

Fred Rogers is convinced Spock is, so after the interrogation (which Fred grills Spock  thoroughly and accuses him. Spock was pushed over his tipping point. Which ends up with Fred getting a black eye) Hank Son tells his partner, “Look at him. He just lost the trust in the community and perhaps the security to let someone be in his house alone.” Spock is detained for injuring a police officer for twenty-four hours. Spock replies, “Excellent, the murderer won’t expect me to be on his tail.” Which even more makes Roger believe he is connected. Spock’s house has been turned into a crime scene. Spock goes to a motel after being released. Spock wrecks the room within an hour expelling his fury. His distraught inner self. Spock puts the place back together afterwards. Though the holes in the wall are covered by new portraits that he buys to replace them. When he opens the door, he finds all seven of the chickens on his doorstep. Spock is impressed.  He orders them to stay home this time. He comes back with bird feed. He is heartbroken by the loss of the girl. And he has really rough guilt this time around. Spock goes on the trail for the murder. First, he visits the hospital to see which of the girls survived. It was Roberta. Spock claims to be a family member and is allowed to enter.

The roosters follow after him in a single file line. He gets into Roberta’s room where her family is not there. He inquires about the intruder. Then inquires for a mind meld, she accepts. “My mind to your mind, your thoughts are my thoughts…” He sees the mind meld via the attacker. He ends it abruptly after seeing the attacker. She is heartbroken. She has survivors guilt. Spock sits on the edge of the bed placing one of the roosters right there. “I want you to keep these roosters. I want you to take good care of it. Because where I am going, there shouldn’t be roosters. The others will follow.” He places her hand onto the chickens neck and guides it to stroke it along there. She pleads, “Mister Spock, please don’t leave—” Spock holds his hand up, “How can I return to a street that no longer trusts me?” Roberta is crying. “But I can only say, from my planet there is a phrase that should be said in farewells.” Spock places the other rooster on her lap. She reaches her hand out. “My real name is S'Chn T'Gai Spock of  Vulcan. It is not Harold Spock.  Do not attempting telling anyone as no one would believe you. And the criminal will be punished accordingly. Live long and prosper.” giving the ta'al  as she realizes he is an alien. Spock closed the door behind him.

Rick and Hank Son eventually meet up at the motel door to find that Spock is not there. There is plenty of feathers. And it looks like no one lived there. Rick goes on a search for Spock. Hank Son goes to look for his partner. The neighborhood kids ask their parents when mister Spock is coming back. They refuse to answer. So the kids decide to send the information they gathered to nasa since Spock has yet to return. They go to his lurking places: the library, the  science center, the park, and the store. This greatly distresses the children. They learn from Roberta that Spock has left. As proof with several of the chickens and the rooster. The children are more upset than their parents are in this tragedy. The scene pans over to Spock following after a hiker who appears to be ill equipped for the walk. He recognizes the person from the mind meld. Spock deeply regrets what he will do. But he will do it regardless. He drives alongside the man then stops it. They exchange words. The murderer gets into Spock’s vehicle. Spock drives off going off into a beaten road path. Fred Rogers follows him. The killer is surprised. Spock informs the killer who he is, and what he is going to do. Rather than face what will not give him justice in this era, Spock will give him a mercy killing. The killer attempts to break the door open. Spock speeds up heading toward a cliff. The murderer pleads  for Spock to stop and let him go.

“That’s what Leonora said,” Spock replies. “And you didn’t let her go.”  

His voice is bitter.

Fred Rogers takes out his megaphone and hollers after him.

 "STOP, I KNOW YOU INTENDED TO MURDER–“ Spock ignores the rest coming from the officer. He knows his life here is over.   And speeds up. He closes his eyes as the vehicle tears through going over the cliff side.

When Spock awakes, he is watching Fred Rogers vehicle going past him. He walks away finding this highly illogical. He doesn’t believe he is alive. He is in a state of shock. He goes into a restaurant. Spock sits on the stool drinking coffee. He is going through what had happened many times. He can drink coffee. He doesn’t know what to do with his life. Spock supposes he can move from Hollywood to somewhere else.  Become forgotten long enough to return. But not to the same street. Spock has scrapes and bruises on his knuckles from a unknown event. Not even Spock knows. But he does feel relieved. The criminal is dead. He hears  people sitting beside him. "I am not coming back.” Spock tells them.

He feels a hand be placed on his shoulder. “Come on, Mister Spock, do you honestly think we are here to convince you that?”

Spock looks over to see it is Rick. And on to Spock’s other side is Hank Son. They tell him that the criminals’ remains were found and Hank Son is willing to help him get out of Hollywood. Rick tells him that when he decides to return to the movie business then he better come over and tell him. Hank Son is willing to close the case and begin the healing process in the best way he could. Spock has a small smile. They share a discussion of how to explain his survival. Spock comes up with a logical one, “Opening the driver side door and falling out then rolling into the nearby ditch.” They agree to the story. Rick mentions how he is going into law since it could be something he will enjoy. Spock points out that he would make a terrible lawyer. “Denny Crane? A terrible lawyer? I think not.” Spock is puzzled since there is not a lawyer by that name and the only lawyer he is aware of with that name is fictional and will be created in the next forty some years.

Spock moves into a small town in Ohio. Where he truly experiences the twilight zone. Some of the people there are progressive and they are eccentric. Everything feels odd to him. Nikki sends letters of what is going on in the community and how the children are doing. He learns that a few agents from NASA visited the neighborhood and inquired on how the children found their information. They pointed to the direction of their telescopes. Their telescopes are taken, the heaters are taken because they have technology that is not of this world, and many of the things Spock made were taken to NASA because it is unrealistic in their world to have a human creating this stuff. Spock feels a glimmer of hope is on this street. Spock takes a job as a cashier. He is quick and efficient. He walks the dogs.

And he eliminates the possibility of baby sitting. He anticipates the arrival of Galaxy Quest. It will take a few decades but it will be the best. Spock is apparently the big fan of Tazarus (Lazarus of Tev'Meck/ Peter Taggart). Spock befriends the teenagers so he teaches yoga classes in his spare time during the weekends. He meets a mechanic by the name Morgan Sconn. A eccentric, drinking man who can out drink anyone. Sconn reminds Spock of Scotty.  Spock becomes a fixture in the small town. Strange things happen in town. UFO’S flying overhead. Cats walking dogs. And it bewilders Spock. He enjoys it apparently.

* * *

In 1966, Star Trek: The Original Series debuts. The teenagers, now adults, gather around Spock’s house and asks him to teach them how he came from the stars. Spock is unaware how they were convinced Mister Spock and Mister Spock are the same person. It confounds Spock. He steps out of the house then calms them all down informing them that he is a human being not a alien and he is a lot like them. The young adults are then super nice around Spock. Sconn jokes that they want something out of him while he is fixing his own engine. Spock finds it odd. Sconn has been in and out of the hospital for the past few years. Sometimes Sconn and Spock share nights where they nick pick at everything in science fiction movies. Spock has forged a small tight knit family with some of the people from that party a few years back and most of the town. He is the kind who tells stories of his adventures in space.

Spock ignores the show until one day, one of the adults come forward and tells him that his adventures match an episode from the  TV series.  It is December twenty-ninth. Spock sits down and watches Shore Leave. Spock recites what he said. And he realizes, he is not in the prime reality, he is in another damn reality. Spock is stumped but he punches a hole into the wall in his bedroom. Then he makes a sheer realization, he is fictional. He is not supposed to be real. The only people here were several million people and his actor. He has a existential crisis that he resolves with deep meditation. Spock decides to return to acting. He finds a small studio in the neighboring city. He participates in a audio book and acts as his own agent. He audiolizes a science fiction novel.

Spock goes on to play a alien who must return to his home planet as a lead role under the name Mister Grayson and a entire town rebells against him. Spock is outfitted in new tangible parts that make him look like an elf and they keep his eyebrows but add some features are added. They apply mascera, eyeliner, and make up to highlight him for the audience. While Spock is being prepared for his first scene, he is reading a news paper, when the second lead main character, a little boy comes over and is excited because this will be his first film. “I remember when I was your age, excited about everything, exploring open space. Finding somewhere … to fit in. To be at home.” In a very Leonard Nimoy voice and he lowers the newspaper to show his true face. The child doesn’t scream but says, “Mister Spock? I–I-I-I-I-I can relate to you. You are my role model.” Spock has a very Leonard Nimoy-ey smile.  "It’s an honor to be on the set with you, Lieutenant.“

Spock laughs raising the newspaper back up.

"Mister Spock,” Spock lowers it to the child reverted to the face he came into this world with.

The child’s face turns white.

“That’s not your face. That’s not your face. That is not your face.”

The make up artist arrives to find Spock’s ears have become pointy all by themselves which is highly illogical and strange. His eyebrows are not slanted, his face is right back to Kelvin Sarek, and his voice is back at Sarek’s voice.

“The make up artist will be coming, child, why don’t you prepare for your lines?”

The boy goes off calling for his mother.

Spock is prepared for the scene.

He is also in a uniform similar to the one used in Galaxy Quest and it is highly comfortable. Spock goes through his scenes with ease but they have to redo the final one because the child was over acting. He didn’t lower the reaction down. His reaction was all “That’s not your face, Mister Spuknik. It truly isn’t.” And Spock, at the last retake, asks, “Then what is my face?” knelt down to the boy. “A old, worn out and sad alien man. You don’t need to be sad. You got family. Let your real face come out.” Spock looks at the boy, sadly,then stands up, improvising some lines: “Farewell, young man. I have to go now. I don’t belong here. If I showed my face, I wouldn’t be real, I would be the strength of imagination and the power of it. I am a alien and Earth is not ready for aliens.” The boy is crying. “I will see you when you are old and tired. Someday.”

Spock goes into the air craft then the contraption goes up. Spock sits down into a chair and waits for the other actors to get their scenes done. Spock walks off the stage after the director calls it a wrap.   Spock looks forward to seeing the finished product on screening. Spock is happy. But the boy goes after Spock. Spock and the little boy share a conversation regarding  his home planet. It’s a very sweet conversation. He tells the boy all about his planet, his civilization, and he requests to know more. Spock obliges by engaging on a mind meld. The boy attempts to issue the ta'al so Spock helps him make the sign with his fingers. The little boy asks Spock how long his kind lives. Spock’s response? “Hundreds of years.” The boy’s mother comes over and takes him away. Spock leaves feeling enlightened.

He makes regular appearances in colored shows that are made in Ohio. With pointy ears. He adjusts to new his found returned ear sensitivity. People don’t mind his pointy ears and accepts him for what he looks like. He gets letters from the boy reporting on making a reconstruction of Vulcan culture on paper via a drawing and intends for it to be a master piece. Spock is deeply touched.  And he slowly becomes satisfied with his new life. He befriends several small time actors. And he feels at last good about himself. Sconny, Hank Son, and Nikki get Spock tickets for a trip to hawaai because he needed it. They made sure he went there. Spock feels like he is blessed to have befriended these people. Sconny takes care of the duties Spock leaves behind and some of his reactions, though, “WHY SO MANY GOD DAMM DOGS?” At the dogs waiting for him at the front door  sniffing each other. That was only for a week. Sconny showers them with love and abstains from drinking to take care of the dogs. Hank Son keeps taps on the street Spock once lived in  and sees that it has returned to its sleepy neighborhood.  Sconny brings along Peter Connor to help him and Peter talks in such a strange language that it is mistaken for Russian at first then correctly deduced to be a made up language by the adults.

The entire town looks at Peter Connor suspiciously and watch out for him while being their weird selves. Peter breezes by the weirdness. Including the design of the streets and adapts. He flirts with anyone, literately, anyone. He proudly wears a white shirt that read “Gay and loving it” in public while walking another set of dogs. He got a lot of stares  but mostly of them stopped as this wasn’t the only weird thing they saw that day. Peter is dragged through the street by the dogs and he apparently not curses at them in Russian. Spock, on the other hand, has a blast at Hawaii. When Spock returns, the entire town has thrown a party. It baffles the former Vulcan. And he sees confetti being thrown all over the place. Decorations all over the place. He half wonders to himself if this is a appointed celebration for a new holiday that was invented. He walks along the sidewalk seeing the streets crowded. It throws him for a loop to see the towns people so happy. Some of them say, “Hello Mister Spock, welcome back!” and slap his shoulder. He had taken a bus back. He has a long walk to his apartment that has two floors. She finds her vehicle at the appointed place she left it.

It’s been adapted to use a old form of warp drive that is safe to use on Earth. Sconny later comes over and tells him that Peter lied his ass off and convinced the entire town he is from another invincible nation called North  Prussia and he has a deadly killer virus that would be unleased if they continued to act suspicious of him. The exact way Peter worded it concerns Spock but it makes him laugh regarding the trick. It also makes Spock question the sanity of everyone in the town for being suspicious of a little weird man who is just as weird as the town. It reminds Spock of an episode from The Twilight Zone where a neighborhood loses a electricity and everyone goes to suspect everyone for aliens. It was a required reading in his english class on Vulcan. Spock and Sconny, “A toast, to weirding out the weird.” “Indeed.” They clink drinks together. They share five drinks together and then Sconny decides to go home. Spock agrees with the man’s decision.

A few days later, he gets a call in the middle of the night regarding a minor character role for a colored picture. Spock accepts the role then asks them if this is in Ohio. The answer is yes and given directions. Spock sends a few days at another city studio filming fo his scenes along with the other actors where some mishaps occur. Spock is quietly pleased no one is comparing him to Nimoy’s Spock. He feels so far disconnected from himself. He doesn’t feel like the intelligent, useful first former officer to James T. Kirk serving alongside the delightful Doctor McCoy. He feels like someone else. Like Harold Spock. A old man doing something new and exciting, youthful and–Spock’s stirred out of his thoughts by a traffic jam. He decides to take another route that has suddenly appeared conveniently. He is just returning back to the Ohio small town rather tired.

This last picture was not as fun as the others were. Spock feels groggy as it is rain. He stops when a pedestarian comes in the middle of his route. Spock rolls down his window then shouts toward the person to get out of the way. “Sir, the road is blocked, go down the other way.”  "All right.“ Spock sighs then does as he is instructed. He goes into a even more narrow path. Spock finds he has ended up at a dead end. He attempts to drive backwards only to hit someone’s car. Spock gets out of the vehicle and goes over to the vehicle  behind him. He comes over to the driver side door, leans down forward, with one hand on the roof. He gets a good look at the man. He immediately recognizes him from years ago. Spock feels something hit his head so he falls to the ground unconscious with his head landing in a puddle.

Spock dreams of Jim kicking down a door to his apartment with McCoy on his heels. They shout for Spock in every room. McCoy is panicked, Jim grabs the doctors arms and tells him,  "We are not going to lose him again.” McCoy looks up, scared, “What if we have all ready lost him,  Jim?” Jim has a defiant look on his face then goes up stairs to resume the search calling for  Spock. Spock hears the doors being flung open.

Spock regains consciousness but he is bound. He feels uncomfortable about it.  

"Hey, look, his ears are rounded again.“

"Shut up, Mikey.”

“They were pointy when we brought him in.”

“Hello, alien, welcome to Earth. Now when is there going to be an alien invasion from Mars?”

Spock looks at them horrified but raises the eyebrow, puzzled, by this question.

Spock replies with, “Technically, you are the aliens, sir. Humanity came from mars.”  

Mike slaps Spock. Spock is insulted, then reminds himself humanity has yet to reach Mars. “I am going to ask you again. When is the invasion?"

""April 5th,2063.” Spock gets a punch into the abdomen. Spock groans. “We’ll be dead by then. We know what your mission perimeters are. You don’t have a entire nieghborhood behind you.”

Spock looks up toward the smirking men.

“You.  . . You hired that man.”

“Yep.” Spock is furious.

“To kill me.” The men share glancess.

“Possibly.”

“YOU KILLED A SIXTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL! You are responsible for the death. And you ruined my life!”

“You are an alien,Lieutenant Spock. You didn’t have a life here. You never did. Frankly, you never go on Shore Leave. Which only means you are on a mission.”

Spock is outright furious.

“Do you think I am honestly here for violent intentions?”

“Yes.”

“I abide the prime directive. I do not interfere.”

“Liar. You are real and could be going on a ruse.”

“If I were on a ruse, this planet would have been decimated easily within the recent six years.”

Spock’s chair is kicked over by one of the men and they approach him. And the scene pans over to show Spock on the floor in a dark room with his legs tied up and his wrists bound. Spock has a head injury. He does not look too good. Spock regains consciousness. He hurts all over his body. Spock feels around. He realizes he is in a car. He hears the car is going over road bumps. Logically, they are going to bury him alive rather than dump him and shoot him in the forehead, they are too stupid to shoot him in the forehead. Spock decides to search for the remaining link he had with his spouses and to start the ties that lead him to a fatal death rather than the one that is ahead. He lowers his mental shields and allows the side effects to begin. Spock sends the message: _I am coming, T'hy'lara._

The men are arguing about where they should bury him. Since it has rained again they have decided a very wet ground near somewhere unthinkable. They are rather proud of their decisions. Our scene pans over to Doctor McCord checking on someone who just got out of a car crash. He is struck by something, internally, then hurries up and finishes what he is doing. He places a call to Boston using a special kind of phone that was created by someone out of this world. A woman named Shirley answers. McCord demands to speak with Rick and Shirley has no idea who Rick is.

McCoy chides himself then corrects himself, “I want Denny Crane.”

“Sorry, he is out on trial.  How may I help you?”

“Tell him I will be waiting for him in Ohio. I heard it too.” McCord ends the call then places another.

He waits for a few minutes. “Hank, hello, good to hear you again. Do you have any friends in Ohio with search dogs by any chance?”

“Yes, I do–”

“It is Harold. He is in trouble. I don’t know how I know this but I know it in my bones.”

“Thankfully my old partner isn’t around anymore to protest this.”

“I agree. God rest his soul.”

“And McCord, didn’t you just go to  Ohio?”

“This time it’s confirmed. He left town and someone took him when he was coming back.”

“I’ll see if I can get some leave and pull some favors.”

“Thank you,I will see you in the city.”

“Which one?”

“The studio where Spock frequents. We will start there.”

McCord ends the call then leaves the hall. The scene pans over to a unconscious Spock who is experiencing a death bond from the lack of repairing it. The scene transitions to Rick giving a short closing argument regarding his client when he stops, hands on the rail of the jury pool, and he looks horrified, muttering, “Spock?” he looks over uneasy toward Lewiston.  Rick recomposes himself then finishes it. Lewiston approaches Rick and asks him what is going on  during recess. Rick is pacing back and forth muttering something about 'my friend is dying’ and it confuses Lewiston since he doesn’t have any friends dying as of lately. Rick assures him that he is fine and he is going to weather it out and it’s just another of his episodes. Lewiston look at him strangely then returns to the bench awaiting for the rulings. Rick goes into the restroom. Lewiston is approached by Shirley regarding a strange call she received regarding something about Ohio. Lewiston goes to the men’s room and finds that Rick has vanished into thin air.  In realy, Rick left when Lewiston had not been paying attention. And went on to activate the air-car with a cloak mechanism. Shirley and Lewiston finish the trial without Rick. Who wins the case, obviously.

Some of the towns people from the little Ohio town get worried when Spock hasn’t been back in awhile. A really long while. So a handful of them go to the town where they encounter the small search squad consisting of some old search dogs and young men asking around regarding Spock. They are asking people in stores if they had seen him, too. The search is expanded thanks to the towns people. They find Spock’s car at a dead end. The car that Sock is kept in comes to a stop after a few hours. Mikey and his accomplice dig up a grave. Then get out a long wide box big enough for Spock to be in. They open the trunk to find Spock no longer conscious. They unbind him and put the Vulcan into the box. He is light weight so it is easy for them. They screw the lid close, put the box into the ground, and cover it. They put a fence over the grave and leave it. Spock’s life is draining, slowly, as the hours wane on. The search dogs are given some of Spock’s belongings to sniff in order to find him. This is  unofficial search not being funded or reported. It is being kept low key.

The search for Spock is almost taken to a halt when hope is being lost. McCord, Rick, and a few of the townspeople have not quite given up. They let the dogs loose and allow them to track the scent. They, in turn, track the dogs by people. And the sound of their barking.  ( _This part of the idea was basically Spock being held for ransom but it evolved as you can see_ ). They find the dogs where they begin digging. They dismiss anyone asking them why they doing that because “History in a capsule, we are digging history up.” With umbrella’s and a tent. The dogs were returned to their owners hours before. They dig eleven feet down and retrieve the box with some anti-gravity devices. Some cars had stopped to watch the spectacle. They surround the tent with several vehicles of their own to block view and it is successful. Four of the Ohioians tear off the lid with sheer strength followed by a large crack, Our camera shows McCord placing his hands on the side of the Vulcan’s face.

Spock awakes in the hospital hearing beeps. He sees some of the members from the small town he lived in surrounding him including Sconny sitting at the back reading a mechanic Manuel. Everyone is happy to see he is alive. Spock can strangely feel a marriage bond living with life and comfort. Spock is in disbelief. He should be dead. But wait, didn’t he technically die in the beginning. They tell him that everything is going to be okay. And they ask him what happened. Spock is tight lipped regarding the kidnapping at first but with prodding  from the women he decides to open up. He describes what happened. Including the names of who had doe this to him. Some of the Ohioians are outraged. Sconny comes inbetween them telling the men this isn’t the place to talk about this kind of life changing conversation. Not in a hospital.

“How are ye, Mister Spock? And where is your pointy ears? Did they dae somethin’ tae ye pointy ears?” and that gets even more of a uproar. Everyone notices the difference now. His ears are rounded. Someone messed their Spock up.   Spock see’s a familiar doctor come into the room and it’s someone with McCoy’ face. He is logicalling out that this could be a stranger. “It’s me, Lenny McCord, don’t you recognize me?” The others laugh,telling the doctor, “He’s got a bad case of a head trauma.” McCoy pauses, then nods, “Good point. I forgot about that.” McCord tells them he will be discharged in a  few days due to his remarkable recovery. And all Spock can hear from him is MCCOY’S VOICE coming from his mouth rather than the one of McCord. .  Spock turns pale looking up in the direction of the man. McCord comes to the side of Spock’s bed. Spock takes McCord’s hand looking at him in disbelief. He then hears a telepathic message, “What? You haven’t guessed it?” And McCord’s face lights up, adding mentally, “For the first time, you didn’t even guess.”

Spock’s grip on McCord’s wrist loosens. Spock is in shock and doesn’t hear what everyone is saying. He sees their mouths moving. He is speechless. He is going through his memory of knowing Doctor  McCord in the past six years. One by one the small group leaves, including Sconny not without a,  "See ye later.“ And off he goes. Spock’s mind is reeling from this knowledge. He realizes  Sconny is SCOTTY. PETER CONNOR IS Pavel Chekov. Lenny McCord is LEONARD MCCOY. Hank Son is Hikaru Sulu. Nikki Understone is Nyota Uhura. And Richard Bryan Kurk is James Tiberius Kirk.  His mind goes back to the fatal night his life in this world changed. The night the rooster arrived. The looks of realization on their faces.

A month later  couple of the Ohioians bring Mikey and his partner to justice in the jurisdiction the crime was committed with insistence from Spock. Hank Son is pleased on being able to do it. Mikey insists on Spock being a Alien Invader because it makes sense and his attorney delivers the evidence with little belief that they are true, himself, really. Spock only returns to deliver testimony on when he had seen Mikey and his partner Arnold Belch in the car prior to the murder of Leonora. Spock is tough, very tough, and answers questions regarding his survival. Some of the Ohioians are in the background. And some of them get pissed off when the defense attorney accuses him of a crime that he hadn’t commited. Spock holds his hand up and that pretty much makes them shut up. He explains he was at a party and he rolls off the list of names who can confirm that. He lowers his hand. And mentions how it effected him but not specifically how but does it vaguely.

Some of the teenagers, now adults, are among the jury and learn the full story. Some of them are heart broken to hear the story. The defense attorney asks him about his face. Spock raises the eyebrow. And he explains that his face is the one he was born with. And the defense attorney makes a wild claim that actually makes sense to Spock, "Is it true when you are happy with yourself your real face appears?”

The prosecutor angerily shouts, “OBJECTION! This is not about Mister Spock!”

The judge agrees and tells the defense to focus on the case.

The defense rests.

The prosecutor goes on  and asks him questions relevant to the case.

Eventually his testimoney is over.

Spock is about to leave town when he gets informed that there was a fan campaign to have him appear in the second season to Star Trek: The Original Series and that it is not likely to be of anything major. Spock has mixed feelings about appearing in the show. He leaves Hollywood and goes home. Only to find a surprise party, and the results of the case are announced, the two men have been convicted and he is free of the bundle. Spock experiences relief. After the party, when everyone has left, and for the first time in  awhile he is alone and it is silent. Spock  meditates in his own hand made Vulcan robes. He meditates on what to do next with this new life. Spock decides to continue moving on his life and to embrace it, to enjoy it, and shrug off the bad that has happened. Because that is what humans do, and that is what he will do.  Spock hears knocking at his door, and it’s McCord, his wife just left him because he told her the truth. And his little boy.

* * *

It’s 1967, Spock returns to Hollywood to participate in the filming of a extra episode called 'The Teddybear that brought out emotions’ to play a semi-antagonist/protagonist character who gifts Captain Kirk this item as a sign of his planet’s cooperation at a party. Nikki arrives for his third scene. Turns out, as a plot twist to surely send some of the intended audience reeling, his character is from the future very far. They have the words “Improvise” in his later lines with the character “Ny” who also has the words “improvise”. Spock’s ears have become pointy on their own again. His eyebrows are removed. His hair style is cut to resemble the Vulcan bowl hair cut thanks to a stylist. Spock finds the relationship between Shatner and Nimoy reminds him of his relationship with McCoy (who now lives with him, funny enough) and he accidentally asks them, “Are you married by any chance?” and then he quickly profusely apologizes to them for that comment.

Shatner laughs it off. Nimoy, on the other hand, is puzzled. And he finds himself fascinated with Spock because of the natural slagging pointy ears. Spock is pleased to lie to Nimoy because, he is his actor, and his actor made his life a living hell. Spock mentally thinks for each lie, “That is for sending me to Kolinahr. That is for making me be stranded in a different past. This is for Khan. This is for  my brother being exiled. THIS IS FOR GOING WITH THE MOVIE PLOT OF ROMULUS AND VULCAN BEING DESTROYED!” And his thoughts are so loud McCord mentally tells him, “Cut it out, I am in a surgery.”

Spock has his own wardrobe (which he made himself) to match his character who is a Vulcan acting as a representative of a another race. In his third scene, Spock arrives with a young woman who reveals she has told him everything and informs him that this man has broken the prime directive. Spock’s character is visibly insulted. But then he recognizes Nikki. Her face is old, her hair white, and she has wrinkles.

“Admiral… Admiral Uhura.”  Correctly pronouncing it as ooo-hur-ah.  

She smiles, “It is good to see you, again, Ambassador.”

“I know your face.”

“I don’t know this face you are wearing.”

“This is not my face.”

“Not the face I served with for over forty years.”

“That is precise.” They approach each other.

“How is the doctor?”

“Asides to the touch of arthritis, better than he has been.”

“And. .  .”

“Practicing what he does best: helping others in law.”

“Spock… When you died, it almost killed the captain,and it hurt the doctor and him more than it hurt me.”

“That was a lifetime ago.”

“You are still an Ambassador, Spock, you have to explain yourself and spouses to Star Fleet. We are not young anymore.” “

“I was not aware you were my mother.”

Understone has a warm smile back at him.

“Mister Spock.”

“If you insist.” Spock then delivers his lines that are actually on the script regarding his reasoning and logic, “I made a life here because I was needed here, captain, and I have realized that too late my involvement has caused pain to other parties, myself included. I am S'Chn T'Gai Spock of the planet Vulcan.”  
Shatner looks over toward Nimoy in alarm then toward Spock.

“You don’t look like a Spock. Why? What did you do that was so terrible?”

“It is best you not know. Because I should carry the pain alone, not the two of you.”  Spock walks past Nikki. “And because, if I told you, this would cause the event to happen. You do know how failing a mission feels like, do you, Mister Spock?” Spock looks toward Nimoy who is wearing the mask.

“That is yet to pass.”

“Of course. Admiral, should we meddle–”

“Spock!”

“I was joking.” Spock cracks a smile.

“You are stiffiest Vulcan I met who tries to joke.”

“Leonard tells me that often.”

“Ambassador Spock.”  
“Yes?”

“So… Am I down there?”

“You are happy.”

“And Doctor McCoy?”

“He won’t admit being treated by a vulcan for a flu is relaxing.”

“That is surprising we are in the same perimeters after so long.”

“Actually, Mister Spock it isn’t.”

“Captain,Commander, I do not wish for my retirement to be discovered.”

“I will think about it.”

The scene ends and then they prepared for the next scene. The episode involves Klingon interference in the plot in a attempt to convince the home planet to switching into Klingon allegiance. And Understone’s character is killed off by a Klingon in the most dramatic manner possible. Much as it amuses Spock, the story is concerning for at least because it featured a event that did not happen. He was credited as playing himself, which Spock felt okay on. And he was more than pleased that he wasn’t in most of the scene with Shatner because one, he didn’t want to meddle with the relationship between the take on Jim. Much as he enjoyed the drama king’s company, Spock did not like meddling in real life. Spock returns home after filming is over  and fall asleep in bed.

When he awakes, McCord is sitting on the bed eating chicken noddle soup. And he hands the Vulcan a bowl. Spock enjoys the doctor’s company. They decide to watch the episode the night it airs and McCord is laughing his ass off at the plot but is sincerely overjoyed that he is given a happy ending in the show. And the episode ends with the trio reaffirming their friendship and loyalty to one another on the bridge and it all ends with a laugh except not from young Spock.  McCord snuggles up with Spock during the end credits.

* * *

In 1969, Spock visits Boston. Rick and Spock go to a bar to celebrate the end of Star Trek.  His eyebrows are slanted, his ears are pointy, and he still has Sarek’s  face. Rick leaves to drop off Lewiston back at his house  because oops jealous co-council got jealous of Spock and  Rick and it’s so amusing Rick doesn’t even bother scolding Lewiston for following them there. When he gets back, Spock is in the police car in the passenger seat. And the windows are shattered. And the police officers are interviewing the witnesses. Rick claims he is Mister Spock’s lawyer. He inquires Spock what happened and it happened logically, so logically that he has to pinch the bridge of his nose and remind himself that this is a partially drunk Spock.  So there is a speedy trial. Spock is sober and at the defense table waiting for his lawyer. Rick arrives stunning Spock because he thought his lawyer would be someone else and also because he defends the rich.

 Rick explains he took it when he arrived and he has done some investigating regarding the event. The trial goes smoothly until it is Rick’s turn to do the interviewing. And Spock keeps almost calling him Jim and Rick and has to call him by  Denny. Spock has a tough time in court because of this. And he gets exasperated. This actually convinces Spock to go into law and to help others who were wronged like him to be set up. It turns out a relative of Mikey had paid a couple thugs to start a brawl and to pick a fight with  Spock. Spock is found not guilty. Spock shakes hands with Rick and asks, “How much did McCord pay you?”  And Rick smiles, “Around fifteen thousand. I refused fifty thousand over defending you.” Spock, by this point, has become filthy rich. Rick looks over, “And your husband is waiting.” Spock looks over to see a annoyed McCord at the back. Spock and McCord leave court. They go to a nearby restaurent and have lunch then talk about a visit McCord’s newfound son wants to have and how they are going to arrange that. And McCord is going to make sure he isn’t going to another bar as long as he is around. Not ever. Spock is pleased with this deal. Spock offers to go ice skating. They talk about the news and McCord mentions about strange things occurring to him lately.

It reminds him of the twilight zone. He see’s large ravens surrounding their house, chickens gathering around their house (seven in fact), seeing cats vanishing and reappearing, dogs getting milk from the front door to peoples houses, a dog walking a child to the bus stop, a parent walking a child to the bus and the adult  vanishing into thin air, a patient coming to life and everyone acting like they hadn’t died and the paperwork indicating they died has just about vanished into thin air, a male patient with a injured leg coming out of surgery as a woman without a leg, and plants having a grudge against him. He’s fucking terrified. Spock raises the eyebrow then tells McCord that he understands what he is going through. And that when life throws you lemon, throw it right back. And to start talking about it because he has gone through much weirder shit. Spock explains many, many, many more events taking the doctor’s hand, “You are not alone, Doctor.” and it comforts him.  Eventually they finish lunch.

They pay their bill then leave the restaurant. Spock see’s a child run out to traffic to catch a pet dog. Spock runs quickly acting as a shield for the dog yet shoviing her out of the way as the other car from alongside screeches to the halt. The dog survives. Spock, is on the ground, feeling pain from his side. McCord shouts for a EMT while attempting to keep the man alive. Spock is bleeding green blood, “Spock, Spock,Spock! You green blooded Vulcan, you nearly got yourself killed.” And Spock feels his mind is becoming distant. “I  … feel… this strange emotion.” McCord takes off his jacket applying it to Spock’s injury. “Stick with me. And describe it.”  "I feel. .  . Like … I am weightless… Vindicated …and free.“ McCord is stroking the side of the man’s head. "I think that’s just forgiveness comin’ from you.” “How do I look?” Spock said. “You look terrible.” McCord said.  "I look better than you.“ Spock replies.  "Must you all ways be this blasted honest?” Spock raises the eyebrow. “I missed your face.” Spock smiles then he loses consciousness.

_“Picture of a alien man believing he was not worthy of redemption…” Rod Serling appears in living color, hands clasp together, his black curly hair standing out across from the crowd. “And instead, through friends and family, he found that by living. S'Chn T'Gai Spock, once a sad old Vulcan, now a happy Vulcan who has his face back …” He pauses. “In The Twilight Zone.”  
_

Spock survives but he and  McCord continue to experience strange events in their lives. Rick has moved on but knows Spock will die before him because if he dies then so will McCord sooner or later. He refuses to settle down because of that and continues to marry women, get divorced, and have genuinely sex with women.  He is apparently a different man from the one Spock knew a lifetime ago. Spock and McCord live a long, happy life together criticizing the Star Trek franchise and Star  Wars. Bickering and getting strange looks from people.  Spock retires from acting in 2005. And continues being a lawyer while watching out for Rick. Spock dies sometime near the end of Boston Legal’s run. Sometime before Denny and Alan’s marriage. McCord lives long enough to hear of the Crane & Crane firm being opened including visiting the place. McCord dies three weeks later. Ten years later, Rick dies alone, at a golf course, while Alan is out on a trial. Peter Connor, Hank Son, Sconny and Nikki Understone die of natural causes a few years later.

**End of AU.**


	5. Discovery au 2

**a miserable to happiness story star trek discovery prompt:**

The Discovery appears with Ambassador Sarek aboard at the binary stars at least a few minutes before Burnham is set to go out to explore and do a fly by. Saru handles this delicately. Sends the Shenzhou out of the scene after a conversation with Georgiou in her ready room using a random officer in a captain’s uniform with a lie who she does not know. The Shenzhou leaves. Saru opts to go out instead of his officers, goes, and the encounter happens BUT HE DIES.  

Disaster strikes, the Discovery is destroyed and all hands but—-they reappear right where they had started _and alive._ Everyone aboard the Discovery remembers what happened. And they go through several versions of the decisive battle that lead them into this devastating war. Ethical decisions, dilemmas, figuring  out temporal mechanics, what would happen if they did this, and finding the right solution to the problem and being unsure what happens if they succeed. Sarek offers words of wisdom and logic.

The bridge crew spend MONTHS in this time loop.

Or years. 

That’s what it feels like to them. 

So when they do break the time loop, it’s a big unpredictable future ahead for them.


	6. Discovery au 3

What if the USS Discovery appeared before the battle of the binary stars through some anomaly while on the trip to  Vulcan? 

What if they had to make a difficult decision whet her or not to hail the Shenzhou back?

What if they found out that Burnham has yet to approach the Klingon vessel? 

What if they go in the Shenzhou’s stead and there is this whole ethical discussion about dealing with the Klingons and how to best handle it. What if the Shenzhou was left in the dark on what was happening for that matter and who was the captain of that vessel? What if the whole war was avoided because the Shenzhou warped away and so did the Discovery because they left the Sarcophagus ship alone???? Deciding  not to engage on the trap and not at all set off a huge chain of events? What if Burnham this time approached the Klingon and fought him, honorably, only enough to get fatally hurt/slightly injured.

The two ships leave without a causality being lost under some weird circumstance? 

What if the Shenzhou listened in, which is  a big red flag and a invasion of privacy, just to know WTH is going on? And they KNOW who is the captain of the Discovery. And there are two senior officers who find this event weird more than anything. 

What if millions of lives were saved because the USS Discovery sent the Shenzhou on her way after a discussion between Captain Saru and Captain Georgiou through ready room?? What if they somehow managed to save everyones lives and couldn’t go back to their timeline? What if they had to take out the old jumping gear to transport them somewhere… They can’t risk doing another universe jump so they pose a little jump. Straight into another galaxy that doesn’t have wars going on. And god it’s painful to leave everything behind for the crew. 

Eventually, they set up Starfleet HQ from there, make the second Starfleet academy, establish the Federation, make alliances, create their own uniforms, people get promoted still only when it comes to reassignments they are assigned to the first Federation base in different positions or to different spaceships entering the newly born far away second Starfleet. Sarek remains Ambassador—and then suddenly one day, during some random beaming of diplomats, Amanda appears. No one questions it. Burnham is not surprised. And then she is reunited with Sarek afterwards. Burnham becomes captain one way or another through a series of circumstances,  Tilly and Burnham get engaged, Saru becomes the leader of the first Starfleet HQ as Admiral after one to two years in, Hugh comes back, and the first few civilizations that Saru comes across have warp drive. A new fleet are branded with Starfleet. The principles of the Federation are introduced. Sarek and Amanda adopt children like crazy. What if everyone adjusted well with the new change in their daily lives because it’s no big deal and its familiar unlike the mirrorverse. Everything is good. Saru occasionally visits the Discovery. The crew of the Discovery have gone through self-discoveries of their own after being flung into the past where there’s another version of themselves that hasn’t faced tragedy. 

Either way, both ideas, there is one hundred thirty-four duplicates of officers meant for the Discovery running around and they have to figure out a way with no way back home on how to blend in and differentiate themselves from their otherselves.


	7. Small soldiers

Small Soldiers au where Military Defense Chips are put into Spock, Kirk, and McCoy toys as art of a federally exclusive line that has talking toys for educational purposes in science and for some reason, people are not bothered by the fact that its a major hazard. One group of Spock, Kirk, and McCoy toys accidentally get thrown into a war zone during shipping and end up helping fleeing refugees during chaos that involves Military Toys, humans, and bloodshed.  They bond with the refugees. Mayhem ensues. Self-discovery, confidence, exploration, problem solving, hope, optimism, war, disaster, medical hand waving, religion, friendship, comfort, hurt, logic, and loss. 

**Plot Twist:** The Star Trek Toys get reinforcements in the form of Military Toys on their side and the refugees escape. They get separated from the refugees during the confusion.  The Star Trek Toys somehow get a ride to space under everyone’s nose. Kirk starts the conversation in the small cramped can that at least they are going to fulfill their function, McCoy complains about not going out there without medical supplies so Spock argues that human medicine might not be applicable to aliens and Kirk is happy between Spock and McCoy. 

Bonus points if McCoy says, “I may be a toy, but I STILL AM A DOCTOR!” while being questioned on whether or not to treat a injured gigantic human being compared to him while on a counter. 

Three bonus points Spock creating a tricorder while dealing with being psi-null and logic. 

Ten bonus points if Kirk gives plenty of speeches depending on the situation dramatically.


	8. Pure genius/star trek

Jim Kirk, a genius in the medical field with a genetic neurological disease called GSS. One surrounded in the medical field and started The Enterprise Hospital as it boldly goes where medicine hasn’t gone and explore. Jim Kirk recruits Leonard McCoy (a man who recently had to euthanize his father, David Andrew McCoy) to help him save lives. McCoy’s married to the woman, Jocelyn McCoy, head of the EPA. His daughter, Joanna McCoy, is a lesbian. Spock is a nurse ( _but his name is Harold  Grayson and he is a human. He is the son of a former American Ambassador named Sam and retired teacher Amanda Grayson_ ) attending to Jim’s illed father George Samuel Kirk. Doctor Nyota Uhura and Doctor Christine Chapel both excellent doctors in a relationship, Doctor Hikaru Sulu ( _a mysterious priest)_ , Doctor Pavel Chekov, and Montgomery Scott whose in love with the facility. Some think he is a janitor and Jim thinks he is a doctor who he got a hold of and he is not sure how. Scotty deals with the other cases that other people are _positive_ relate to alcohol  related illnesses because some of the names he makes up are long and have ‘olo’ in it. Turns out he is the electrician who doubles as a janitor who has been around the doctors too long and often puts on a white coat to assure the families that their loved one is going to be fine. He leaves before the crew even know what he did. He even has his personal action figure on the table.


	9. Doom!Trek au

An Au where John Grimm is a huge _Star Trek_ nerd and looks forward to there being an actual Star Fleet to chew out on if they brought C-24 out. Gets Dorian to make an identity around the name Geoffrey M’Benga. His sister as Christine Chapel. Practices being referred to as Leonard H. McCoy. And instead, _Star Trek_ does not come to pass. Nothing happens on April 5, 2063. No Star Fleet Academy. No Vulcans. No first contact. Zilch. John Grimm mockingly says when stepping on the USA Washington, “The _USS Enterprise_ looks a tad dark.” And compares everything mentally in his head to Star Trek. And confuses everyone. Sam facepalms herself. Because by then _Star Trek_ is probably ancient history. They end up using their real names anyhow.


	10. Spones prompt au

McCoy accidentally gets left behind a aboard a shuttle after a party. He is hung over. While being hung over, he accidentally presses a lot of buttons and then the ship blasts off into space. McCoy is fast asleep. The ship rockets off into space on a seventeen day long trip at warp factor one. McCoy explores around after waking up. He thinks the guys are pulling a bad prank on him. Eventually, it occurs that he is in space. Astronaut James T. Kirk was supposed to be in the drivers seat. The shuttle is on a pre-set destination being Vulcan. 

McCoy leaves several messages for Central Command. He realizes that no one will hear him as they are on a ten day long vacation from work. McCoy sulks in horror and realization. He makes sure not to eat a lot of the food while waiting for the ship to arrive at the destination.  Eventually, his frantic hails get answered and the press is all over it. Jim is distressed about it. McCoy talks with command with hours between their replies. McCoy suits up when the ship is being escorted over to Vulcan. He gets the astronaut suit on. The ship lands outside of ShiKahr. McCoy walks out of the ship down the stairs. McCoy is greeted by Ambassador Spock and his assistants with the ta’al. McCoy takes off his helmet then kisses the ground repeatedly as the surrounding Vulcans raise their eyebrows. 

And from there, McCoy engages in first contact shaking Spock’s hand.


	11. Star Trek/Medium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Medium and its concept and a episode. 
> 
> A sort of Spones au. Meant to be a Spones au but then some events happened and I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Enough said. Originally meant to be very Spones au.
> 
> Decided to write the au post as it is Deforest Kelley’s birthday.

Post five year mission. Jim is driving a sleeping McCoy to Joanna’s house in a hovercar in Georgia.  It is night out. Spock is dealing with another issue regarding Christine Chapel and Nyota Uhura having a lovers quarrel and he somehow is in the dead center of it and his plan involves Vulcan and T’Pring while visiting his mother. Jim can feel Spock’s headache from the two women shouting at each other. He looks at the rearview mirror to see McCoy is in the backseat fast asleep not buckled. He considers how lucky he is to have just married the best man in the galaxy. He tells  Spock through bond that he loves him and Spock replies the same thing. They had been to a medical conference that McCoy was supposedly looking forward to. Suddenly there’s a hover car that comes out of no where and there’s a accident. It strikes the front end of the hover-car McCoy is stirred awake as he is flying. He has a very bad feeling about this in his gut. He feels that he is never going to see Jim again. The rest is a blur.

Jim watches McCoy fly past him. And the last thought he sends to his husbands? I am so lucky I had you, with love struck eyes  and a smile. Jim dies without pain. The driver of the other hover car gets out, with a few bruises and scratches, to find the bloody scene. The driver runs away and goes to a local clinic. Spock experiences the sudden death of Jim right as he enters his fathers home. Amanda is taking care of their twin boys, Sterek, George, and  one month old  S’Tamuel with a Sehlat. Sarek calls her out through their bond. Spock is unresponsive once collapsing to the ground. They perform CPR on Spock and get him stable for the healers to attend to him. McCoy’s accident is called in thirteen minutes later by a passer by in the ditch.

When  McCoy awakens, he sees Vulcan who he recognizes from the medical conference. He screams. Because they have a phaser injury all over them. He doesn’t see Jim. He doesn’t feel Jim. The nurses sedate him and tell him that Spock is arriving soon. McCoy feels broken all over. two stinging pain in his mind as though the marriage bond between the three men has broken. The dead Vulcan has vanished. McCoy rests. When he awakens, Scotty, Nyota, Christine, Pavel, and Hikaru are around the bed. Spock isn’t there. They are relieved that he is alive. McCoy feels like he should be dead and Jim should be the one alive. He doesn’t feel lucky.  He feels miserable. He asks when Spock is coming. Nyota explains Spock admitted himself to a Vulcan Ward a few hours ago. McCoy gets pissed off and wants to get the next shuttle to Vulcan to drag is ass out.

Scotty and Pavel stop McCoy and tell him when they saw Spock, he was in very rough shape. They reveal  McCoy has been in a coma for three months. McCoy feels his heart break. He inquires about his side of the bond. Why did no one approach him and try to bring him out of the coma via mind meld. They inform him that Spock had. Spock broke himself pulling this stunt to bring him back. McCoy goes silent, then asks, what else is broken? They inform him that Jim, is in fact, dead. The driver who killed him is not dead and the passengers in the drivers car were all ready dead before the accident. There’s a investigation going. McCoy is told a healer was sent to repair his bond and numb it. They talk about Jim, how they have been going, and the funeral that McCoy was not able to attend. How Spock handled it. How the children handled it. McCoy makes it his mission to go to the Kirk cemetery at the Kirk Family Lot.

After his friends leave, McCoy talks to the dead woman. They share condolences to each other. McCoy requests she leave because there is a waterfall that feels like is ready to come out any any minute. He requests that she come later. She introduces herself as T’Pro. She leaves. McCoy cries into his hands of his loss. He spends the next three hours weeping until he can’t cry anymore.  McCoy recomposes himself when a Vulcan healer comes in. He is prepared for the repairs. His personal life is ruined. And he doesn’t feel appropriate to return to being a doctor in space without Jim and Spock. His shields are risen up and the bond is repaired. McCoy gets a lawyer and has his will written.

He gives the children to Amanda under guardian ship, his belongings donated to a historical museum regarding the five year mission  upon his passing, his likeness can be used but it must be correct (He got worried someone will make a holoprogram version of himself and be far off so he makes several holovids before leaving to the Enterprise. McCoy makes a lot more regarding situations. How he pronounces words or names. He gives his life into it for the possibility.) McCoy goes home to Georgia. He falls into Joanna’s arms and there’s relief. They talk about family and the children and Jim and about his future. McCoy admits that, “We were a tragedy from the getgo. Three perfect men. I should have known it would not last.” and Joanna tells him.  “You know and you took the risk, dad.” McCoy waits for the children to come running toward him from kindergarten. They tackle him down instead in glee. He hugs them tightly. McCoy encounters T’Pro, again. This time about her murder. McCoy has to go somewhere. He is not sure but T’Pro is sure.

McCoy meets Carol Marcus and her son  David Marcus

McCoy, understandably, is furious that she has come RIGHT NOW AND TELLING HIM THAT HIS HUSBAND HAD A SON AND MADE IT SEEM TO THE BOY THAT JIM LEFT HER WHEN SHE LEFT HIM AND—He can’t take the painful reminder and the painful sting he has. Jim should have known about David Marcus after surviving the incident. McCoy is wishfully thinking by this stage that he had buckled himself in and died in the wreckage. His heart aches too much. McCoy is drawn to the  Reliant where he discovers this is the ship where T’Pro met her maker. He spends twenty-four hours on it. And with some persuasive help from Pavel, gets the one who killed her and put into the brig until their return to Earth. McCoy is pleased to have been useful  (But not as much as having a shrapnel against his neck while Pavel’s commanding officer negotiated). McCoy visits Vulcan to see Spock. He sees the shell of what had been Spock. Shattered, ruined, and utterly destroyed. He sees a sehlat by the man’s side. Which isn’t odd because there are SEHLATS EVERYWHERE HE LOOKS .

McCoy keeps his distance from the animal while trying to get across to Spock and telling him what he found himself doing. McCoy feels he lost everything when Spock doesn’t act like there’s a reasonable rational conversation. The sehlat sniffs McCoy and McCoy recoils. McCoy asks a nurse why Spock has a sehlat and they tell him that he doesn’t. McCoy asks about the other sehlats. McCoy learns pets are not allowed. He is seeing dead pets. McCoy looks over to see the sehlat is gone. McCoy tells Spock goodbye. And that he hopes to see him again.  Spock remarks, “You are an odd man, Mr Blue.” McCoy asks, “Why?” “I can see things that are there and you don’t. You sure you don’t have problems up there?” McCoy pauses, carefully thinking how to word that next reply. McCoy finally says, “I see dead people.” Spock takes it without question.  McCoy pats the man’s shoulder,  “There’s hope in you, yet. Mr Spock.” As painful as it is for McCoy.

McCoy goes home, for the last time, as he has decided what to do. McCoy spends the last few months of the year with his family and working at the hospital. McCoy gets administrative leave in 2371. McCoy has been privately going through the grief and has come to accept Jim’s passing but not without seeing ghosts. He has a double life helping the deceased. Joanna has been assigned to a medical colony. McCoy leaves the children with Eleanor. Who adores the children and loves the boys. He hugs and kisses the children. McCoy leaves town.  S’Tamuel and Sterek have known all along what their father is up to. Eleanor takes a nap. Sterek has left a holovid behind. They take their little brother with them after their daddy. The take short cuts, lie, cheat, backstab, trick,and the whole nine yards by acting adorable.

Sterek is the stubborn one whose determined on going where daddy goes. They take a mobile transporter that a cadet was in the process of making and has some problems. And chances of death. And they stole it despite being warned. McCoy has taken the necessary steps to make a new life where he is going. It takes a few days to get there but he makes it. And the ship leaves but right behind him is the THREE KIDS GENETICALLY MADE TO BE SPOCK AND JIM’S CHILDREN. The children catch their father’s attention and repeat a phrase Spock said to him years ago, “Together or not at all.” McCoy decides to take the children with him but decides that they must be returned when they  are one week from Pon Farr exactly the time span that they had been gone. The Guardian of  Forever takes them to a different time.

McCoy gets a house in San Francisco and becomes a trial consultant to district attorney who looks like Jim but really isn’t and calls himself  Denny Crane. He used to be  a big time lawyer who won every case for a law firm called Denny, Poole, and Schmit. He has a loving husband named Alan Shore and he is treating for his Alzheimer which no one knows about. McCoy goes up his radar by solving a case in  Tennessee and having someone babysit the kids. In Tennessee McCoy meets a man who look+s a lot like Spock but is not a Vulcan. The man likes McCoy and introduces himself as Harold Grayson. The man follows McCoy, quits his high paying well job as a engineering scientist for Airtech and goes after McCoy once learning where he lives. But he doesn’t have the address. Harold accepts his job at air tech but in SAN FRANCISCO. McCoy is helping Crane with getting the right jury. He has visions of people.

There is one prominent vision bothering him throughout the day. The day Jim died. He sees the perpetrators face. He sees the man get fixed and sent on his way. He recognizes the man from his time in the hospital in Georgia. McCoy snaps out of the vision. McCoy has set up his new life, social security, fake background,and birth certificate. McCoy has a system ready for little S’Tamuel. McCoy’s little boys have their ears covered by a beanie in kindergarten. McCoy befriends a group of psychics  and non-psychics who are huge skeptics. He befriends a detective named Hank Son and his husband Peter Connor.  McCoy has a vision of Eleanor waking up to find the children gone. And searching through the house for them. Nikki Understone works as a translator for the medical hospital. Catherine Cine is a nurse at this same hospital. They are both parents for a adoptive little boy from Pakistan who is ten years old.

McCoy’s visions increase in volumes throughout the day. The search for the perpetrator becomes very important and he is apprehended by Pavel Chekov, personally, on his way to Romulus and sent to a prison ship. Pavel visits Spock and tells him that the strange man from earlier has vanished. And so has his three children. Spock has no idea who Pavel is and thinks he is someone else entirely. Pavel goes somewhere private and weeps for his role model’s breakdown. McCoy is shown a flashback where Spock had met the one who caused him pain and misery and forces a mind meld that in part is part of why Spock ended out the way he did. The visions end from his regular universe. McCoy comes across Harold sometime in his new life, again, this time at a crime scene. Hank Son is understandably concerned. Harold  is surprised to hear McCoy’s job title and frankly thought he was a relative of the doctor who died last year in a car accident. Doctor Lenny Thomas McCord.

McCoy goes throughout the next few days dealing with these visions from the victim that are vague, cryptic, and mostly appear as nightmares about what happened before or after the crime. He feels threatened when a bloody box appears on his doorstep.  Crane tells him it is going to be all right and they have the house guarded. He nearly gets killed by the killer who somehow got onto him when the doctor had gone to where he was at during the time and asked around specific questions with Hank Son by his side. The children are terrified. George,Sterek, and S'Tamuel sleep that night around McCoy on the first night. McCoy dreams of that killer who informs him that he knows what he has and he will stop at nothing to ruin his growing credibility to the detective. McCoy painfully makes the decision not to continue helping Denny on his cases.

McCoy is regretting coming here. He misses Joanna. There is a knock on the door the next morning and it’s Harold, soaking wet, asking why he didn’t get his damn phone number and let him find out through the local news where he lived and mentions, “That’s a terrible way of making a first impression on your domestic life so I brought this.” And it’s full of  chocolate related items and a card that reads “Do you want to go stare at a aquarium with me?” And he apologizes for appearing this way. And he notices the doctor has been crying.  McCoy smiles back, wary, saying, “If you can accept the kids.” And Harold  LOVES children. Loves. loves. Loves to bits. And McCoy mentions it will be chaotic going to the aquarium. They make a date. Harold ends up showing he had something behind his back and it’s—-McCoy’s skin runs cold seeing a doll looking like Spock  in a container along with two other men.

McCoy learns that he is fictional. Everything he has done in his past was fictional. McCoy is unable to speak at first but he takes the gifts and the wheelie for George to play with.  He doesn’t reply. He is just in a state of shock. Harold is smiling and he gives his phone number, stuttering, and writes it down. He mentions living in a flat and that they can start out as friends if he would like. He wants to take it as slow as McCoy wants. And that he looks forward to meeting him again in the future. McCoy closes the door then slides his back against it hearing his heart beat against his chest. He is not even real and there’s a real, living person interested in him who is not fictional.  He goes through his hair. He knows two Spock’s. One is real and the other is not. He doesn’t know if he can continue this charade. Because how can a fictional person live in real life that he isn’t supposed to be? He places the packages on the couch and curls up to bed wishing he never had the accident to begin with.

He dreams of Spock curled up on the couch in a meditative position and then the killer comes up and taunts him and antagonizes McCoy in a very degrading way. McCoy wakes up  in the middle of the night and can’t go back to sleep. That morning he goes to Denny Crane and tells him he can’t do it anymore. He tells  Denny that he can’t foresee the future. All he sees is that stupid killer who terrorized his family. And he can’t work for him. Denny gives McCoy a leave of absence and is unwilling to let him give up like that. He contacts a psychic friend of McCoy’s , who the man had mentioned after their first case together, and asks if she is dealing with a slight problem. Denny is horrified. He knows he is going to lose this case without McCoy’s help. Denny goes home that night and gets comforted by his husband–after Alan’s hectic day of funding poor people’s case and trying them and listening to the amusing stories–regarding it.

McCoy has a dream of a thirteen year old boy getting abducted near the kindergarten school his boys go to. He doesn’t know when or where this is going to occur. He thinks he has a edge over the man but in reality he was showing him of what lead him to this. McCoy is not happy after he discovers this. George has a accident at Kindergarten and McCoy picks him up with his twin then takes them home. McCoy finds the psychics at his house, in the living room, knitting being happy as they cam be. McCoy has to make sure they are still alive to believe it. They tell him to ignore the visions from now on and readapt his life style. They make one major suggestion: be a doctor. He can’t destroy a human life with being a doctor. He can’t go back to a profession that he could not save his husband in. McCoy opts for finding a different job. Dog sitter. The boys are playing with their toys. S'Tamuel cries so McCoy gets the boy out of his room with his beanie on and has the other psychics, a mix of men and women, calm him down. They arrange for a road trip after the aquarium.

Just him and his new found friends. Hank Son calls McCoy asking for his help on a difficult case. McCoy can see the vision of the killer with the new victim taunting him. And McCoy hates it but he has to say no. McCoy begins drinking to prevent himself from seeing the dead people BECAUSE HE CAN’T HELP THEM. HE JUST CAN’T. NOT ANYMORE. Somedays McCoy wishes that he can see his husband again but he knows that is never going to happen. McCoy and his three boys go to the aquarium with S'Tamuel in tow. McCoy has to gently tell Harold that they won’t work out. Harold refuses to believe that because they can work things out. McCoy goes to the point of telling him that one of them isn’t really born in this continent. Harold grows concerned asking him if he is okay and if he is a immigrant. McCoy nods, because that is the easiest way he can explain. He has a green card. He explains about the lengths his immigrant went to nest him here. McCoy admits that he was born in _a_ Toccoa, Georgia but now this Georgia. He spills out the truth in a way that he could understand.  The man uses logic to explain away what he is saying. McCoy tells him that they have to be friends. Harold grows concerned for the doctor.

McCoy steps aside from Harold. Harold only grows determined to win the man over. The boys leave. Harold follows McCoy across the country showing up at random places. HE’S THERE. ALL RIGHT? He  finds the boys within a heavy crowd while the psychics are treating McCoy to his own vacation. One of the psychics is totally okay with one year old S'Tamuel. Harold treats the kids and they get drunk. Very drunk. Harold learns quickly not to feed the children chocolate. Harold finds their slurring very odd and how drunk like they act. He looks up for reasons why children get drunk. And of course, he comes across Vulcans. The children protest against taking the beanie off because  "daddy will be very angry" and he asks, “why?”  they plainly said that they don’t exist. Harold takes the beanie off to reveal their eyebrows and their pointed ears. He deduces that logically, they are Vulcans. And Vulcans are real. They are here so therefore they are real. When the group drops McCoy off to the designated hotel room, Harold is waiting alongside it with the children tucked into bed. Harold tells him that he understands where McCoy is coming from and that he is quite honored to have met the famed man. He also says he will wait for as long as McCoy wants. McCoy feels a sense of loss at what just happened. He doesn’t understand what just happened.  

Harold also admits that he got himself flat broke and he just ran out of his vacation money to get himself a room. McCoy is still floored. McCoy apparently has plenty of money. Thousands, upon thousands, thousands of dollars from leaving his reality prepared. McCoy questions Harold to know if he moves around the bed. Oh, and if he snores. Harold doesn’t know if he snores but he doesn’t move in bed. McCoy shares his bed with Harold but the man must sleep under the blankets. Harold agrees to the terms. McCoy falls asleep and Harold wonders what happened to  Spock. S'Tamuel is snoring lightly. All three of the Vulcans are not wearing their beanies and at least all three of them have black hair. McCoy has the nightmare featuring the killer again so Harold strokes the man’s shoulder and sings to him lightly changing the direction of the nightmare.

McCoy’s face relaxes. Harold stays up all night admiring McCoy’s face and the children and watches them breath and live and sleep. He watches the twins sleep walk around the room, so he has to tell them go to bed. They respond to him and go to bed. On his feet. Harold is trapped by the boys. They don’t want him to leave the following morning. So the bunch of psychics, sleep deprived, take the group to a remote location for camping. And then for karaoke. McCoy finds himself feeling glorified while Harold is making sure the little ones are okay and having fun. Harold has four hours of sleep. The children really like Harold and call him father. That night, the boys sleep in the same tent as the men with S'Tameul. Harold holds McCoy that night. He pulls McCoy close to him as he struggles. When McCoy awakens with a pant. Harold wakes up, and asks him what’s wrong. McCoy lets it out. He tells him everything. And then it fits together why he is in a sleep deprived group. He then tells McCoy that it has to end. It can’t continue forever.

McCoy falls asleep once more. A sixteen year old girl corners the killer in the very same room the family are in. And the killer realizes she is not supposed to be there. The sixteen year old informs McCoy of a family member around where he and his family are is about to be threatened in an hour and lists an exact illegal thing her killer is doing. The killer is outraged that she is here. Two ghosts can’t be in here! The girl says,  "Who says we are asking for help?“ The killer is then suddenly aware of other people in the room. Thirteen. All the people that people like McCoy could have helped. They all reflect the manner of their death. The killer screams running out then down the hallway and down the staircase followed by a mass of ghosts.

The killer goes outside to the parking lot where the other ghosts say they are going to take him to hell whether he likes it or not.  And that this will end no matter how he kicks and screams. The man  is taken. McCoy awakens and calls the number that the sixteen year old told him to call. McCoy falls asleep shortly afterwards. In the morning there is breaking news of a serial killer having been caught due to a anonymous tip. McCoy feels a lot better. Harold notices the change in McCoy and asks if he had a good night rest. McCoy smiles back at Harold while taking a shower and the curtain is pulled back and informs him that he is better than okay, he is excellent. He can go back to his old job. That is if Denny Crane is still there and hasn’t been forced to resign. Harold has a feeling he is still there.

One year later, Harold and McCoy have gotten married. Thanks in part to Harold’s sheer determination of reassuring that "Even if you are fictional, you will live as a human and die as a human. You will have mattered in this life. You will always matter to me.” Now share the house that McCoy bought as a family.  Harold adores the children to bits and McCoy usually does the cooking in the morning but Harold cooks dinner. Harold has been informed regarding that the children will leave one day and never come back. Ever.  Somewhere in their late thirties. Harold doesn’t mind that part. But McCoy worries that the boys will have families by then and vanished without a trace. McCoy makes a contingency plan for that. He plans to inform the three children on a specific date on their eighteenth birthday.

They both share the same last name, now, Harold Grayson McCoy and Leonard Horatio McCoy. McCoy wakes up once per night with nightmares and Harold is quite used to it and anticipates it when he can’t sleep because the looks on McCoy face are so adorable, priceless, and breath taking. Worth it. McCoy uses his friendship with Catherine to get around the medical loop holes and the whole species ordeal about is children. Sometimes McCoy steals Nikki to translate for him during cases. Hank Son is happy to be working with someone he trusts over some hacks who tried to fill in his shoes. Harold Grayson McCoy snores.

We have a montage of McCoy waking up. There is this one part of the montage where the music fades into the background. He wakes up flailing, landing on the floor with a thump followed by, “Honey, is your victim drowning or were you drowning in your fear of being in something entirely new?” Because sometimes the dreams McCoy has are illogical, supernatural, and don’t make sense. They rarely take an airplane to anywhere as a family because of some of his visions. Harold looks for the logic in every dream. McCoy does not plan to tell Harold about Spock and Jim. But you know what? McCoy is lucky that he has Harold and his best friend Denny Crane being a major flirt to anyone not relating to a case. He actually reminds him a lot of a aged James T. Kirk now that he thought of it.

McCoy dreams of a old Spock visited by a man strikingly looking like him with a device on his shoulder and holding his hand out, “Doctor McCoy, EMH Mark VII. And I am goin’ to get your ass out of your head. Fixin’ minds has improved recently in medicine for Vulcans.” The old Spock just simply doesn’t understand. “That’s okay, because I am goin’ to do somethin’ that the original McCoy will be proud of.” The  Vulcan finally takes the man’s hand and shakes it as it transitions to Harold taking McCoy by the hand down a unusual zoo without cages and has plastic walls and is large and comfy to the animals followed by the children in beanies and short sleeves.

The montage continues showing the happy family growing older, in the kitchen, walking in and out, then of a really aged up Harold and McCoy being part of a shuttle craft visit to Mars. And Harold kissing McCoy’s cheek. McCoy talking to thin air, agreeing, “Yes, it’s a wonderful view. How lon’ you been dead?” He apparently enjoys what he does now that he is retired. McCoy is happy and so is Harold. The final part of the montage ends with young bright eyed McCoy waking up from a dream then going over to jot down onto a padd and taking a phone out, “Did you just dream a murder on our honeymoon?” From the side of the bed. McCoy shakes his head, “You signed up for this marryin’ me.” Harold tosses a pillow over toward him. And so McCoy tosses it back only to end up falling out of bed right as he dialed the number. And then the scene fades to black.

**The End.  
**

**Dedicated in honor of Deforest Kelley.**


	12. Mission to mars

James T Kirk has fallen head over heels for a woman whose in the space program for NASA. Her name is  Carol Marcus. He is best friends with Gary “Mitch” Mitchell and Leonard H. “McCoy” McCoy, a black man in this AU but he still looks like McCoy otherwise nothing different. Carol falls sick, contract cancer, and dies shortly after their wedding. She lived for six months. McCoy is going into space with three other people consisting of Hikaru Sulu, Pavel Chekov, and Spring (T’Pring) to Mars. Harold Grayson, aka human Spock, is part of the party along with a dozen others and children. 

McCoy has a little girl named Joanna who is eight years old with his wife Jocelyn. McCoy is reading a Galaxy Quest fan novel to his daughter every night. Jim is close friends with Harold and dealing with the grief. He’s gotten better but the pain in his chest still lingers. Sometimes he thinks he sees her, sometimes he feels like she is till there with them, following him watching him like she isn’t really gone. Mitch, Jim, and Len are in Joanna’s treehouse talking about how the gang is splitting up. Harold is at the bottom. He’s one of the few people in society who is psi-positive and does not wish to hear their inner thoughts. Mitch has a necklace with a triangle shaped object around his neck. It’s a dream. A promise. Something that was given and made to every day people. Hope. It looks like a rocket but it isn’t. It has a  star  in the center of it. Harold is the second to last to leave but not without shaking Leonard’s hand, fondly, allowing him to see and feel how he will be missed.

* * *

18 months later, the group of four has settled on Mars. They have found ways to produce water and extract it from mars which indicates, as theory holds that it used to be like Earth. McCoy misses his little girl and his buddies on Earth. Hikaru has created a green house with help from Russian Chekov who is just too cute for words with the Asian man. They are dotting over each other highly in love. Spring is perfectly fine with her assignment and enjoys the peace and quiet for once and her duties are exceptional. Spring reminds McCoy of Harold. McCoy misses the two nerds. Hikaru jokes to McCoy that the plants will one day be his only hope and listening ears for him. McCoy replies cynical and skeptical of it. They have a lot of plants.  He knows his colleagues are on the international space station and when he realizes that, he gathers the crew and makes a embarrassing video that takes 20 minutes to get to the station. They decide to go to the ‘face’ because their little drone has shown something truly odd about it. 20 minutes later, they make it to the face, scan it, project at it with their radar while McCoy is by the rover. The anomaly reacts and it is devastating.

Back at the space station, Harold is learning to dance with some help from Mitch who is getting interested in him. And making out because there is some form of connection that they made between each other. Jim is embarrassed by the video, afterwards the face’s anomaly is brought up. The space station is alerted to the out-of-this-world-charge and blanketing-of-destruction. The worst is expected, Jim is distraught and has to leave to deal with this. His best friend. Is gone. His reaction is worse than losing his wife and he deals with it privately in his quarters.

On Mars, McCoy digs himself out of the dirt. Gets the hell out of their on the rover. Terrified out of his mind and lucky to be alive. He is swearing to himself about how space is dangerous and how stupid he was to go into space and chides himself for joining because Jim joined. He is chastising himself all the way to the station. And crying over the loss of his colleagues. He talks to himself all the way there but he still hasn’t calmed down while back at HQ everyone is freaking out in a HQ meeting. McCoy is trying to find the good in it but he feels for his colleagues so much. It’s undeniably painful. He goes in to make another video out of breath and panting. The signal is lost after he asks Jim to tell his daughter that he loves her. McCoy is left alone with minimal packaged food that lasts for one month since next week was going to be the departure from the planet for the next crew. Also with plants, and water. No human interaction.

The HQ gets the video and sees it. Jim wants to send a team after McCoy and bring him home. Jim is back to his old self minus being ridged, compromised, and a true mess. He is a diplomatic, confident, and kind man. He wants to help in any way he can. Mitch stand up for Jim to Captain Pike of the vessel to go get their friend back. Harold is there acting as support in the background. Mitch thanks Harold for being there with him. Harold does not speak often, apparently, and reserves his voice for more important  occasions. Which gives off the mute impression. Jim shares a video call with Joanna and tells her that her dad is going to be back sometime  in 2022.

He is going to bring him back. In any way he can. Jocelyn breaks the news to Jim that she has divorced McCoy over five months ago. Jim then realizes that’s why McCoy told him only Joanna. Jim and Jocelyn talk about McCoy. Jocelyn tells him that he has her blessing if he wants to go after McCoy. That comforts Jim. Jim asks how she and Joanna have been doing. They share a good conversation. The conversation ends eventually. Jim goes over to Uhura and advises her to comfort her girlfriend, Christine Chapel, over her lost fiancee. She needs time away from her station and says he will cover her. Uhura is thankful for Jim then leaves. Jim covers her station exactly as he says. He uses the quality time and silence to recuperate.

Janice Rand gives Jim some coffee. She puts a hand on his shoulder and attempts to comfort him since there is, in NASA’s eyes, no way that McCoy could have survived and even if he was still alive he was probably in bad shape. Jim appreciates the gesture. A few hours later, Jim is writing up the names of those who should go on the rescue mission aka evaluation mission to see what happened. The data that was collected will take months if not years to shift through and understand from what happened on Mars. Grayson and Jim play chess in the mess hall. Grayson breaks the news that Jim is going to lead the rescue mission. Jim then informs Grayson of who he has chosen for the rescue mission so far: Grayson, Mitch, and Montgomery Scott. He was going to chose Lee Kelso or one of the so called ‘Thermian’ members of the space station to lead the rescue mission. Preferably a woman. Janice Lester. 

Grayson informs Jim that would have been a terrible choice of all three because 1, they are not Jim Kirk, 2, they are all rational, logical people, and 3, they are not as bold and stubborn as Jim is to get someone back. Grayson alludes to Jim dragging his ass into NASA training and Jim replies, “You are exaggerating, McCoy got you in to watch I and Carol’s six.” Grayson alludes to other instances where Jim was behind his back during high school and studying with McCoy for the tests. Jim smiles back at him. Jim defeats Grayson and almost calls him by a fictionalized character who appeared once in Galaxy Quest, “That was a excellent game, Mr Spauwk.” Grayson raises his arched eyebrow. “Sorry, friend, that just slipped.” Jim has to speak with the people he was going to add to the roster. Ben Sulu, Hikaru’s husband, is crying with Lieutenant Romaine and Scotty around him taking him away  from the mess hall.

Our scene transitions to later of boarding the  IXS Enterprise that is connected to the international space station. There’s a party being thrown for the group. Jim hugs his friends and colleagues but notably the last he shakes their hands including the so called Thermian people with bowl hair cuts. He kisses both Christine and Nyota on the cheeks. Janice Rand gets a hug. The ship is full of supplies for the crew. He shakes Captain Pike’s hand and assures him. The trip is 173 days aka five months and sixty-eight days. Their space suits have touch screen gloves, are light blue, fit their body like a glove, and they are not bulky. It’s actually comfortable. The Boeing NASA space suits feel better than the previous model. They have space suits for going on mars which is the blue version of the white suit which is basically a add on to the space suit.

Scotty is over joyed. Grayson and Mitch’s relationship continues to bud. Scotty is carefully monitoring the fuel. Because this shit is expensive. Jim watches videos of Carol. Their son, David, was put into a artificial womb prior to her death in a synthetic body that provides nutrients to him. He has been encountering problems along the way which has paused his development. Jim had his will changed last year specifically for David’s arrival and if he cannot be around for him. He has McCoy, Pike,  Winona, George, and Grayson listed as potential guardians for the child. Jim gets to know Scotty better than he did on the international space station.

McCoy, on Mars, adjusts to his new and boring and terrifying life. He evidently does not eat the cupcake that is discarded on the counter. The signal cannot be restablished. He continues what Hikaru had done before him, watering the plants. Some days he fights with them over: water. They provide him oxygen and food. He eventually thinks he sees the crew around him. McCoy evidently thinks he is losing his mind. He realizes the plants are his only hope because Hikaru had always said they were alive and talked about forests being a living garden where they exchanged messages. McCoy is stuck inside the shuttle afraid to go outside. He talks to the plants and tend to him. McCoy deals with the grief of losing his crewmates. Some days he thinks he sees Jim  and Grayson and he gives into the illusion grabbing Jim into a hug until he is down to his knees a crying mess. He thinks no one is coming because A, no one would send a rescue mission after a event like this, B, it’s a death wish since space is dangerous wrapped in disease and death. And its unpredictable. He and his team were lucky to get down to mars. McCoy misses his crewmates.

He goes through denial, anger, bargaining, and acceptance all in different orders. One day he sees his two nerds, but they are dressed differently and their space suits are nothing like NASA with the different patches. Grayson with pointed ears and slanted eyebrows. They talk to hm after McCoy tackles the look-alike Jim with a pickaxe and he just blacked out. He wakes up in a static field room. He thinks he has gone insane. Their uniforms are unique. He attacks anyone who comes near him because hell he is not sure if this is reality anymore. He calls himself Horatio after seeing look alike him checking him out with devices  while he is bounced to the chair. He manages to escape running down the hall where he makes his way to the transporter room where he sees Hikaru and Pavel and he screams so loud  backing off BECAUSE AREN’T THEY DEAD? He comes across T’Pring accidentally when he enters the lab room and he faints at the sight of her. He is taken back to the room and its so surreal and frightening and scary and he struggles. Look alike Jim comes to his side and puts a hand on his shoulder and look alike Spock puts a hand on his shoulder, so he says, “I have no idea who y’all playin’ at or my subconscious is making. BUT YOU MAKE A LOUSY TAKE ON the best man I ever known, GRAYSON.”

He feels the contact of touch by look alike Grayson and emotions take over McCoy’s body; the sympathy, understanding, and love is overwhelming. McCoy loses consciousness. When he awakens, he is back in the green house, McCoy sees the toy action figures to  Galaxy Quest on the table and realizes he has been up too long thinking about all those what ifs. He sees the pickax leaned against the counter and recalls that he took it out as self defense measure in case whatever spared him came will be quickly slaughtered. McCoy gets back up and works on that signature he found from what came out of the face sculpture. He is undergoing serious angst issues and questions reality at every turn to make sure he is not dreaming AND THAT DREAM TERRIFIED THE HELL OUT OF HIM, WHAT IF A LOOK ALIKE OF JIM BEING THE ALIEN, TOOK THAT SHAPE IN WHICH HE WAS COMFORTABLE WITH TO KILL HIM? He realizes how he had been comparing Spring and Harold to a an alien species portrayed by William Shatner as Mr Spauwk.

3 months into his endless hell, McCoy goes out in his suit then retrieves the body parts of his comrades. He can’t find Pavel’s body but it doesn’t feel right not to make him a grave for him. So he gathers what Pavel prized and buries it for the others in total making three graves. He presides over their graves and delivers monologues and whatever else in what religion they practiced and their own language using their bibles or their holy related items. He leaves the American flag down because he can’t risk being attacked by that face again. By this point, he accepts that he has lost three truly wonderful people. And he may die alone never seeing a human face again.

* * *

3 months and six-eight days later, they are near Mars. Grayson is a better dancer in zero gravity.  His budding relationship with Mitch has become a romance. Scotty and Jim are true companions. Scotty sends messages to Romaine and the others on the international space station. Mitch holds random dance hours in free space and it’s so disgustingly cute when it’s with Grayson like no joke. A taller man, being Grayson, holding Mitch in his arms, appearing to enjoy what they are doing. Jim has watched their relationship grow with some help from himself.  Scotty is flattered and doesn’t want to so Grayson brings the dance to him. Scotty rolls an eye as Mitch and Jim are laughing. Scotty is not amused. Scotty fails at chess with Grayson. This time when the station contacts them, the station has good news. The satellite is working again. And warns them about the sand storms. Scotty notices the lumps of graves in left quadrant of the site. Jim is given hope.

Harold reasons that McCoy may be dead by now as no one would have been able to survive that long and there is no one left to bury him. Jim is determined to bury his friend’s body if that is the case. Mitch is skeptical someone would be alive. Scotty shares he same skepticism. Eventually, Mitch finds Jim watching their marriage celebratory video. They talk about Carol. How she saw hope for the universe and humanity and science connecting them together reaching their hands out to each other. Mitch talks about Grayson and how they are going to continue their relationship getting back and how he wants Jim to be there at their wedding if Grayson accepts his offer. He is going to ask when they are on Mars. Jim congratulates him. They share a hug.

Scotty meets up with Mitch. Mitch is in a good mood. They drink together as they are getting near Mars. Scotty is prepared for what grim discovery they may find and looks forward to be on Mars. He is thrilled to see how they managed to survive on a barren planet without grassland or oxygen and what kind of storm had kicked up. He is really excited. More excited than the past few months because they are more closer to the planet than before. He admits wanting to find out if Mar’s soil can be used to plant crops. Jim gets another emergency message taped and sent, but this time, it’s baby David Kirk in Captain Pike’s arms. Jim, Grayson, Mitch, and Scotty all dawww at the baby. Jim makes a recording for David, after countless others made during the trip and before the trip but with the boys with him. Because he always felt he wouldn’t be around to hold him. Jim gets choked out telling him how much loves him and how he’ll kill whoever let his baby go go into space so early so god help him. Plus shouldn’t that be illegal?

Jim sings happy birthday, with the other men acting as background singers, and he sings like an angel. Eventually, there is a scrap metal attack on the ship. Mitch goes outside to fix the hole. Scotty has to reboot the computer system. The oxygen level is going down and down. The first hole in the ship was repaired by Mitch thanks to Scotty getting hurt. Jim loses conscious after tossing a orange juice bag which is squirted open to find the next hole for Mitch, while Grayson calls him out, “Jim. Jim? Jim. Jim. Jim. Jim. Jim!” as gravity returns. He comes down to Jim’s level and shakes his shoulder. “ Jim Jim Jim Jim Jim Jim Jim Jim.” As his voice gets panicked, terrified if his friend has just suffered asphixeration. Mitch gets the hole filled. Jim regains consciousness. “Jim.” Grayson finally says, relieved. Grayson smiles. Scotty calls Mitch in instead of letting him check the engines because they are getting near the planet and preparing for circular landing. They are in the cockpit when the engines start letting out a good portion of frozen fuel that floats to the rockets. The rockets are ignited. The ship is torn in half. The crew have to leave and take another portion to land. The crew zip on their mars suit attachments with extensive oxygen and with fuel. Scotty is the last to exit after much reluctance leaving the IXS Enterprise.

Mitch DECIDES to be the hero who connects the supply module to the tether. He connects the device but his grip is lost due to the rate of speed he is going in space heading past the machinery. Grayson attempts to go after Mitch with his hook. The hook is too short. Grayson goes after Mitch. He is at the point of no return. Grayson shakes his head then unzips his helmet with a smile after telling him how much he cares about Grayson and is very endearing toward Grayson. “I love you, baby.” In order to save Grayson’s life. Grayson calls Mitch out, “Mitch! No, please, no.” He watches Mitch floating corpse in space with a smile and his face now ice. Grayson has a thousand yard stare then turns back as Jim has a horrified expression on his face while Scotty is emptying out the supplies they will not need from the module.

Captain Pike and co see the viewscreen of the Enterprise get lost near mars and presumably burn up. There is confusion in the room with voices and gasps and tears. Pike looks like he has lost all life sitting down into the chair. Pike is devastated for Baby David. Eventually is alarmed about the landing of the module by Ben Sulu. Life returns to Pike as he realizes what Jim had done. Our scene turns to Mars. They find the base. They enter the ship made home by Mars one. Grayson and Jim enter the ship to discover there is oxygen. Jim explores about while Scotty is working on the restoration part to unclog some generators. Jim unzips his helmet as does Grayson who is busy looking round for signs of life. Jim is in the greenhouse and he sees the uneaten one month anniversary treat. He notices the bowl of water which is amazing to him because how can someone get water from this planet? He takes the hair cover off.

He feels someone is behind him. He turns around to see a bearded McCoy after him. Jim stops him from killing him by grabbing onto the pickax, “Your name is Leonard Horatio McCoy! We have been friends since middle school! You didn’t tell me you divorced, which hurts a lot, and, I am a father, David was born, and you are reading The Gods of Tev’Mek to your daughter. She is eleven years old waiting for her father to come home.” McCoy steps back lowering the device with tears in his eyes ,“My god Jim, you are real.” He drops the pickax and grabs Jim into a hug, weeping into his shoulder, Jim is relieved to see his friend, alive, again.

“Jim? Jim? Jim?” McCoy hears Grayson’s voice. Which he is not entirely sure is real or not. “Jim.” Minutes later, Grayson joins them. “It is pleasing to see you again, Leonard. I did not suspect your survival to be high.”  McCoy lets go of Jim turning away, “Why you rounded eared mute faker, so did I!”

Grayson raises his eyebrow, “I am not a mute nor am I fake.”

“My delusions of this guy did not say that.” McCoy said. “At least, he is _real_.”

Jim laughs. “That is true.”

McCoy looks in both directions.

“Where’s Mitch?” McCoy asks, as a long expression grew on Grayson’ s face.

Jim explains to him their trip to get here. Afterwards, McCoy brought them to the grave site and explains his side of the last few months with Scotty behind them. Scotty is impressed with how McCoy has been sticking around. He admires the plants. McCoy laments that Hikaru never got to see him tending to the damn plants. Grayson puts a hand on McCoy’s shoulder sending sympathy by touch with his gloves being unzipped. It all feels alien to McCoy being real and all. Let alone touched that way by Grayson, flinching, concerning the psi-telepath. McCoy then goes on  to show them what he discovered of what came out of the mountain after the awesome power and disaster.

It’s a DNA strand. Jim thinks back to when he ate some of Scotty’s M&M’s. He tells them it’s a test. To see if they are human. McCoy points that previous attempt a failure which resulted in the deaths of three people. Grayson corrects him, “Four.”

  “What if it happens again?” Jim insists, “We can’t let their deaths be in vain.”

 They have to make a addition to it in the same way the message/test was sent out.

Jim insists it will never happen again and they will be the last explorers because Congress won’t like it.

Scotty agrees,  “Aye.” 

“My months of hell be worthin’ nothin’? I don’t think so.” They sent out the little rover after it.

The side of the face, now completely visible, is opened. Scotty stays behind to start the cockpit. The four manned rover is working thanks in part to Scotty and Grayson. Scotty hugs every single one of them, no arguments, no buts, no BS. Scotty makes himself cry so they get into a group hug around Scotty. Jim, McCoy, and Grayson leave. McCoy decides to tell Jim things he had kept back, some embarrassing stuff and some intimate stuff. “I love you, Jim, all the same. Never stopped lovin’ you.” Jim is so bright eyed he refuses to believe that they are going to die but he has Scotty aware to go if they don’t come back just in case. 

They enter the  face. Detect oxygen. Unzip their helmets. Spock takes McCoy’s hand detecting fear from the man and to comfort him and reassure him, telepathically saying, “ _You are not alone.”_ They make it into a black room where they encounter a alien race.  A tall woman but male like figure. They learn Mars was struck by an asteroid, “There goes my nuclear war theory.“ McCoy grumbles. The planet was evacuated and everyone goes to a spiral galaxy except for the remaining survivor.

Grayson is in fascination as evolution of life Earth is shown, “Fascinating.” In interest and intrigue.

“This explains so much.” Jim adds.

The presentation ends showing modern day Earth. The alien humanoid looks over toward Grayson then reaches their hand out. Grayson nods in understanding. Jim realizes, they are all aliens. They came from Mars. Jim notes out loud that Carol was right all along. Grayson takes McCoy’s hand, McCoy takes Jim’s hand, and Jim takes the alien’s hand. Jim looks at her in awe and joy better than he was earlier. McCoy experiences utter joy which might be from himself or Grayson at the projection of more Earth like planets so far away yet close to their fingertips in front of them. Grayson has a telepathic conversation  with the alien human, which, he practically begs not to take Jim and instead himself. Himself in his friends place, McCoy needs Jim right now.

He quickly relays their story to the alien and then they understand: Their mind has been made, Grayson will stay.  Jim zips his gloves up and his boots too as they start to leave Grayson. The alien humanoid has vanished. Grayson announces he will not go with them. Jim and McCoy stop then turn toward Grayson. Jim comes to him and talks to Grayson regarding his decision.  Grayson hands the necklace that Mitch gave him to Jim since it should be his. Grayson assures Jim they will meet again, also, explains he does not belong to Earth due to his superior intellect,gift, and psi-positive. He is going where people like him will be welcomed. Jim and Spock share a final hug.

“Jim… Jim… Jim, I will miss you.” Jim is letting tears out. “It’s just going to be a while. Right?”

“Affirmative.” Grayson nods. “I will make sure of it.”

They end the hug. Jim and Grayson shake hands, exchange fond emotions and caring impressive feelings for each other. Tightly holding hands. It continues for too long, McCoy has to break their make out session  by reminding Jim that he’s on a goddamn planet destroying itself and they need to leave. McCoy and Grayson argue once they are confronting each other. Grayson says, “You are welcome.”

“For what?” McCoy is stumped.

“Not turning you in for euthanizing your father.” Grayson said.

“You are a smug bastard, Harold.”  McCoy said.

“Call me Spock for now.” Spock said.

“All ready ditchin’ yourself?” McCoy asked, sounding hurt. “That was quick.”

“This is a decision I did not make lightly.” Spock said. “I feel more alien than human, Leonard. For that, I cannot be that friend who comforts you. Jim excels at this when I cannot.”

“For a guy who hardly speaks, I see why you hardly do.” McCoy said. “Breakin’ my heart.”

“I cannot have one without the other.” Spock said. “Logically, I cannot have either.”

Grayson finally won an argument with McCoy. Jim has to drag McCoy away as he argues back, “YES. YOU CAN!!!!!!!!!” As he finally understands why Grayson is doing this to him.  To Jim of all people. McCoy needs some healing from those months being alone and Grayson is not the kind to heal around as he barely speaks on Earth. They make it on time before Scotty launches. Scotty is crying both relieved and saddened because Grayson is not with them and he was scared he would have to leave the desert planet alone. He gives the two men bear hugs. There’s a montage of Grayson befriending the three men in high school. Jim all legs and being a small book nerd. McCoy interested in helping others.

Mitch interested in being an astronaut. Growing up. Falling in love. Falling out of love. Falling in love again with other people and not making a romantic relationship with them except for Mitch. All the good times in his life with his space family. His parents cheering him on to space, a retired diplomat and teacher. His life flashes before his eyes as the adaptable breathable water covers him entirely. The small face like craft jets out of Mars passing by the shuttle. McCoy looks out the window as Jim wishes him, “Have a good ride, Mr Spock.” Our scene shows the moon then it transitions down a year later at night under the stars where McCoy is in the tree house with Joanna telling her of their story. Joanna misses Grayson. So does McCoy. 

Jim comes out rubbing his hands together, “Dinner is ready!”

“We are comin’,darlin’!” He points in the direction that Grayson went and says,  “That’s his sanctuary home.” Jim goes inside. “One day, you and  David are goin’ to visit there and chew out Mr Spock for missin’ out on your birthday!” while tickling her.

“Stop it!” Joanna laughs.” Daddy!”

“If you say so.” McCoy stops.

Joanna climbs down. McCoy feels gratitude because he is better than he was all those months ago but he still has nightmares and with Jim, they will fade, into the darkness. He has one thing to say, “I miss you too, Harold. You had good intentions.”

McCoy is called by his daughter, “Daddy, dinner!”

“Bones,come inside, it is getting cold!” Jim calls.

And McCoy climbs down replying with, “I am comin’, darlins!” McCoy looks up to see a golden streak passing through the night sky and he slowly smiles, his eyes lighting up, then goes inside the house as the screen goes into space.

 **THE END**.


	13. Discovery au 4

Lorca knows Tyler is a Klingon spy and ends up loving both parts of the personalities in a story called “Gentlemen prefer Klingons”. AU in which Lorca steals Tyler from the brig and escapes the Discovery before the ship leaves for the primeverse. They end up rescuing Tribbles with teeth and taming them as their security pets. Voq finally finds home amongst a family of rebels, tribbles, and a former terran empire captain who don’t mistreat him.


	14. Jurassic park/star trek au

Spock and McCoy pay a visit  to a Vulcan facility on a planet they discovered during the five year mission. There’s a theme park dedicated to dinosaurs an they are not animatronics.  McCoy is outraged and accuses them of violating the prime directive bringing extinct animals back from extinction. Highly dangerous animals. Kirk is dealing with a Star Fleet academy issue and can’t be with them right now. Something goes wrong. Vulcan’s die. Communications is down. Spock and McCoy run away from dinosaurs with one of them screaming.


	15. OMS au 1

Imagine this. 

Shortly after the destruction of Vulcan, Kirk reunites with Spock and they find a way new of living among the past. Spock feels he is in the debt of his people that cannot be repaid. So  after a lot of fighting against the Vulcan Elders, Star Fleet intervention, Spock and Kirk end up living together on New Vulcan. They find themselves outcasted by many of Vulcans because they blame  Spock with the loss of their planet and becoming a endangered species. In public, around them, Spock and Kirk were blissfully in love. Kirk deals with Spock’s issues at home and try to repair the damage done to his reputation because of the mistake. 

One way or another, they take in a bunch of Vulcan/something hybrid children found in a federation vessel. They take them all in. No member of the New Vulcan community wants to take them in. It’s deemed political incorrect to have hybrids on New Vulcan due to their other half. Which makes them unable to contribute to Vulcan Society in aiding making more little Vulcans in the future and cannot be part of the effort. They word in a ‘logical’ way.  They want them removed to another colony.  Kirk is outraged. And he fights against the order with this argument, _“You’re on the brink of extinction. No one will be able to be around to carry on the Vulcan species if you push them away at a young age and more children will die. This is not logical._ ” and ends up talking them into reviewing their own beliefs by the time he is done.

Spock and  Kirk raises them both ways.Vulcan and their other half. Making a bridge between both worlds.  No one is given the arranged marriage because because they _cannot_ afford to do that. It is a tradition that is dropped all together by the New Vulcan community in order to preserve their culture. It’s a complete mess with bethrothed bondmates dead, some alive, some barely alive, some almost dead. In the beginning, Spock and Kirk deal with the bullshit from the Vulcan Elders  and the New Vulcan community. 

New Vulcan looks a lot like Vulcan after the first five years or so. By the time the decade is over, it’s a big and sprawling city full of toddlers, babies, preteens, and so on. There’s a baby boom essentially. Spock donates his sperm to the effort, lots of it, and lets the Vulcan scientists or whoever bat out the human half. At least attempt. Only one Spock is allowed to help. The younger Spock finds a way around it to send it anyway through other means, a bit not approved by Vulcan Elders. Spock and Kirk grieve for the loss of the betrothed children they had take in because their intended had died. Dying so suddenly on them. It’s a painful first five years for the couple. Spock reconciles his guilt. Kirk gets to have seh’lat cubs and children in the same house because they’re part of the seh’lat fostering program. 

If they see younger Spock in New Gol, they never speak of it or to him afterwards and ignore him all together. This just makes feel Spock feel like he failed in some way in the timeline and ensured his untimely demise. Kirk comforts Spock and cuts off communication with his counterpart because the pain he is bringing them. He blocks the younger Kirk all together because he doesn’t want to interfere in his timeline. He blocks younger McCoy.  And just about everyone because the next time he hears of them or sees them, they have to have their shit together. He makes that very plain to Admiral Pike when he calls to ask him what’s going on. Gives them five years before Kirk sees them or talks to them because most of these issues have to be resolved on their own. Kirk informs Sarek about it and tells him to inform their son that he’s banned for the sake of his counterpart’s mental health and gives the ban limit five years. It hurts Kirk to do this but sometimes for people he cares dearly, he has to make hard choices. With their counterparts no longer on their mind or in their lives, the two elders enjoy their retirement together in a house with their increasingly growing family.  New Vulcan Community finally starts dropping the xenophobic ideas that plagued them and gets around to forgive Spock by the time five years are up. Their counterparts get their act together in the passing five years. Spock and Kirk do a lot of things in the meantime like finding places to have a picnic, playground, and so on. 

  


****  
im-a-pikachu-eating-pocky add ons:  
  
  


Imagine T'Pring in this. Imagine younger her with no Spock or Stonn and deciding to become a politician on New Vulcan and supporting Spock and Jim While at the same time having a group of baby hybrid Vulcans following her around because she’s so big and strong and “AUNTIE T'PRING!”

Imagine T'Pring in a big meeting that can make or break her career with a 3 year old on her lap and a 5 year old colouring beside her on the floor. Imagine her doing a big speech and being interrupted by a tiny “Auntie can I have a juice box?” And she just bending down to give them it and picking them up with a face of a perfect Vulcan poker face while still doing her speech


	16. Into darkness au

An au where Kirk Prime was with Spock Prime when he arrived in AOS. BUT VULCAN IS STILL AROUND. THEY SAVED IT. Kirk ends up meeting his counterpart after finding Spock Prime somehow. One way or another. They share a mind meld. They end up saving the federation with the crew of the Enterprise (and oh Kirk Prime was held captive by Nero). NOW ONTO ID.

* * *

Kirk Prime gets wind of what his counterpart did. Pike thinks it’s best that Kirk Prime talks to the kid. Kirk Prime is more than willing. Spock Prime and Kirk Prime are stationed in San Fransciso. Kirk Prime is an Admiral. Spock Prime is a retired ambassador. Their counterparts arrive, thinking the five year mission is probably theirs. Nope. Kirk Prime reveals that he knows. Spock  is alarmed that Kirk hadn’t written the report that he had written. Spock gets an attitude. Kirk Prime gives him a ’ _I am not in the mood for you trying to take the heat, stop it_ ’ then  Spock leaves. Kirk Prime demotes Kirk, reassigns him to the Ferragut as a lieutenant, keeps Spock on the Enterprise as first officer, and has Pike take over the Enterprise. Kirk Prime easily can tell that the kid has some kind of death wish. Mentions the reports that Pike shows him because he can’t believe this is actually happening and trying to make sure all his crew are alive. Kirk Prime says that he needs to learn that you can’t cheat death. A great captain knows that. And he’s not exactly great at it, yet. Kirk  Prime goes on to mention that the report stated that Kirk go into the Volcano instead of Spock at first. Kirk refuses to say why. Kirk Prime dismisses him. 

Kirk Prime checks a list of meetings that are supposed to happen today. A emergency meeting set for that night. Kirk Prime has small forcefield generators stationed around the table just in case due to the attack on the Kelvin Memorial Knowledge Center. Kirk Prime goes home. The events of the attack happen but NO ONE DIES. Kirk Prime is contacted by Pike in the middle of the night regarding Tarsus IV. Kirk Prime doesn’t reply as the name John Harrison comes out. Kirk  Prime knows there is a cover up going on then.  Pike mentions a transporter generator of some kind was found and the destination was for Qo'Nos. They are going to retrieve Harrison and hold him on trial. Kirk Prime is okay with it and tells him good luck. Spock Prime is wide awake by then. They make contact with their Section 31 contact, set up a meeting, and well… they end up stunning their captive. Spock Prime performs a mind meld. They learn a lot.  The Enterprise is prepared to depart. Kirk Prime has Marcus arrested for numerous charges: captive against ones will, awakening a augment, changing historical records, and attempting to turn star fleet into a military service. 

Kirk Prime is pissed about Tarsus IV. He knows his counterpart did not go through Tarsus IV but he’ll be damned for not setting the record right.  Kirk Prime has all seventy-two torpedoes taken out from the  Enterprise which he personally gets to oversee—and guess who he sees? Carol Marcus. Kirk Prime is unable to function in that moment because she shouldn’t be here and why is she not working on the genesis project raising David simultaneously? Scotty does most of the talking. As soon as she leaves, he starts to be able to speak again. Spock Prime and Kirk Prime then give the Enterprise a go-ahead to get Harrison. Kirk finally sends a holomessage to his counterpart about wanting to be him  and why he is trying to hard to be a captain. Kirk Prime is more than thrilled to finally have the kid open up to hm OVER A MESSAGE.  It’s illogical for him to be so happy over a simple email. Somehow Marcus gets out of custody and is not seen. Kirk Prime gets concerned. He sets out on his way to do a evacuation for  Star Fleet Headquarters including San Fransico in fears that whoever this Harrison is,  what he tried to do, and what he had done, he must be a threat. Kirk Prime and Spock Prime leave their flat empty with their belongings. It’s not hours later when the Vengeance crashes to the ground. The reports of the Ferragut limping back. 

The Enterprise in desperate needs of repairs. And the news of Scotty’s death is both alarming and saddening. John Harrison is taken into a pod. Kirk Prime personally attends the decommissioning of the pods with his bondmate. The vengeance is taken apart. It’s metal used to make a several other starships in progress of being built. Kirk and Spock are in the process of recuperating. Together, becoming a thing. In short all 72 pods are destroyed. Oh and Kevin Riley gets a promotion to chief engineer because Keenser passed on it. Kirk is on the road to becoming a great captain in the Prime’s book and they largely stay out of the way of the crew’s fate… only Spock and McCoy transfer over to the Ferragut. Spock Prime is largely amused by this.  Pike is also alive. Marcus dead. And the Primes live happily ever after. And so  does Bones cause he does not have to see a sorrowful Spock. Pike has Number One as his first officer and replaces McCoy. Oh, and Kirk Prime keeps contact with Christine and Nyota to keep taps on the Enterprise.

Inspired by this [image](https://pre03.deviantart.net/8b89/th/pre/f/2017/152/1/0/captain_kirk_meets_captain_kirk___star_trek_by_gazomg-dbb6imu.jpg).


	17. Discovery au 5

An au, except everything is the same but it’s Gabriel Lorca and Katrina Cornwell as the ‘ _Cornwells_ ’ taking the place of the Malfoy’s and Draco still says “I WILL TELL MY FATHER ABOUT THIS.”  Lorca is still abusive to Dorby. Katrina is relieved when Dorby is freed.


	18. The mummy 1999/star trek

The Mummy 1999 au except Jim is the Librarian,Sam is a loving brother who never ran away(both parents are dead), McCoy  is their guide,Spock is a medjai, and Nancy Crater is Imhotep’s servant. Everything else is the same except the rest of the bridge crew are archeologists somewhere else other than being in Egypt. And don’t believe the wild story until seeing the newspapers. Christopher Pike is also the museum owner in this. Still dies. And the pilot guy remains the same person.


	19. the sixth sense/ star trek

Jim is a counselor on The Yorktown starbase. He is married to Leonard McCoy with his daughter Joanna. Leonard is the head CMO of the USS Republic on shore leave. Jim and Leonard are on a stroll talking about the latest accommodation Jim’s received in his profession. Joanna is having a movie date with two friends of hers named Crystal Pike who is the ten year old daughter of Christopher Pike and Demora Sulu. The two lovebirds are talking about what they should do in celebration. Jim suggests Risa at first then changes it to, “Just hearing how your days were on the Republic is good enough for me.” Leonard and Jim share a intimate kiss. Leonard is turned on and Jim recommends they go to that date they arranged. “You know, you are the most punctual man I met.” “Uh, no, I am not. I am the man whose late. Who do you think you are talking to?” “You, infant.” “I am not a infant.”  "Sometimes you are.“ They head toward a restaurant when one of his former patients Gary Mitchell comes, acting erratically, naked, stunning McCoy. Jim tries to comfort him and tell him to calm down. Gary won’t. He fires at Jim then kills himself. Jim falls into the arms of a panicking Leonard.

A little over year later, there are new arrivals. Spock has recently divorced from T’Pring. He and his son nine year old son Sterek have  come to the starbase Yorktown while Spock figures out what to do next. Earth feels painful to visit due to some feelings he once shared with T’Pring were spent on Earth. Spock used to be a science officer of the USS Enterprise under the command of Christopher Pike until the divorce. Sterek acts surprisingly human rather than a Vulcan. Spock is speaking with his son regarding what they will do next when he bumps into  Leonard and his thirteen year old daughter Joanna. McCoy is going through the breeze of grief. Sterek befriends Jim in this collision and he hides behind his father, shyly, from the counselor. Jim introduces himself to Spock but the  Vulcan ignores him.

Leonard and Spock talk, apologize, then part ways. Jim follows after Spock instead  of with his husband and daughter. Sterek and Jim sit in the waiting room, alone, while Spock is setting a appointment with a counselor for Sterek’s mental well being due to the divorce. Jim makes some small talk. Spock ignores him filling out the paperwork. Jim notices that Sterek is withdrawn and silent. He has sleeping bags under his eyes. His blue eyes are lethargic. And there is a bruise along his wrist. Jim introduces himself, properly, and holds his hand out. Sterek refuses to shake his hand. Jim lowers it with a laugh, muttering, “Of course, touch sensitive. How could I forget?” He goes on tentatively about the bruises and he still refuses to answer. Jim calls out Spock, who shifts in his chair, then looks over toward his son scanning him.  Jim apologizes to Sterek for attempting to shake his hand. Jim asks where they live so he could visit them often. Spock says their address out loud. Jim jots down the address. Sterek is looking down toward the floor.

Jim leaves. Spock turns in the padd after putting his contact information. Jim returns home to find his husband  pouring himself a glass, sitting on a couch, in his civvies. Jim greets the doctor expecting for a reply. Leonard is silent. He doesn’t acknowledge him. Jim  sits down into a chair and stares lovingly toward his husband, but confused. He apologies for being away. Jim sighs, then admits the Vulcan looks hot. Leonard does not reply. Jim then mentions casually about Sterek and asks what could possibly be going on. Leonard gets up  at the sound of his communicator vibrating on the table. Leonard answers the call then goes into the kitchen where the conversation continues from there.  Jim goes into his office and starts looking up for any medical files regarding Sterek. He finds several medical files that are in Vulcan and he can’t read Vulcan.  Jim leans back into the chair going through his hair with a sigh. He recalls meeting a woman named Nyota Uhura, a vivid speaker in Klingon, at a cafe earlier. Jim sends the file to Nyota attached with "You owe me a favor, Miss Uhura.” He decides to check on Joanna which turns into play time with her. Joanna happy goes along with it,calling Jim: “Sir Knighteious bright face” as the ruler of the round table. Jim is cracked up by that. Leonard comes in then informs Joanna that she can take care of herself but not to leave the apartment. Joanna and Jim dismiss his comment like he isn’t there as they are consumed into the roleplay. Leonard leaves, sadly, out of the room. Jim’s bright demeanor briefly fades into sadness but the feelings fade when they resume having tea. Eventually Demora and Ben come over, and Ben joins in.

Meanwhile, Sterek makes a blue tent out of his packed belongings and clips it up. He is in the blue tent most of the time with religious like items such as Mary, Jesus, and other religious figures. Spock is deep in meditation in his quarters. The temperature in the apartment goes chilly down to fifty below the average temperature for a Vulcan to normally withstand. Sterek can see his breath.  He rubs his shoulders then rubs his hands together to warm himself up then prays. He has a ‘Do not enter’ sign up. A severely phaser burned child appears in his tent. Sterek runs out screaming crashing onto the nearby couch closing his eyes and prays to one of Vulcans non-existant gods.  He continues this for thirty minutes. He opens his eyes to see no one is there. He then checks his room out to see the figure is in his bedroom staring down his direction. Sterek speeds to his fathers room and interrupts his meditation by wrapping himself around his father trembling. This concerns Spock. Spock goes to his son’s room to see the tent is halfway up. His son is hiding behind the wall. He takes the blanket off to see religious objects and no one there to account for the outlined shape of a figure. Spock questions his son on where he got these objects and what is going on. Sterek does not reply.  Spock then goes back and changes from 'one to one counseling into two to one family counseling’ Spock is suddenly called for duty by Pike for one last mission and so Spock asks his former student Uhura to baby sit his son. Spock returns to the Enterprise.  The  Enterprise leaves the starbase.

Jim meets up with Sterek after reading the file Uhura had sent him. He prods at the oddity that surrounds Sterek and tells him it is okay to tell.  Sterek runs off on him  leaving Jim behind picking up his old portable 21st century themed Nintendo DS. Jim sighs, then decides to wait for the boy to tell him when he feels that he is ready. Uhura notices Sterek has run off then goes after him. Sterek meets up with a couple Vulcan boys, whose parents are in  Star Fleet, and insist they play a form of tag. Uhura isn’t pleased as she is confused, and worried, genuinely about the boy.  As the kids play tag, they come across a rather old but abandoned site to site transporter. Sterek is standing from a distance visibly frightened and shaken up hearing voices that do not belong there coming from the dark device. The boys quickly change the game into 'Lets see if the Vulcan can get’ so they toss him in there and stand back hearing these god awful terrified screams. Uhura eventually finds her way to the boys because of a growing crowd. The transporter suddenly activates and then he is sent somewhere else. A technician pinpoints the child’s location. The site to site transporter is quickly demolished after being found. Sterek is found unconscious then taken to the nearby hospital.

Jim objects to the procedure that the nurses have to take on the young boy. And outraged. They ignore him and continue on with the observation. Once they are alone, he sits alongside the boy and ask him what happened back there. Sterek looks over on the verge of tears but sucks it up for the moment.  "I see dead people.“ And Jim implores, "In your dreams?” The Vulcan child shakes his head. “I see them all the time. They don’t see each other and they see what they want to see. And they don’t know they are dead.” Jim takes in the information then asks, obviously, the bright question, “Are they here right now?” And the Vulcan lets out a tear as he nods.  Which is astounding to see a Vulcan cry at all.  "Promise me that you won’t tell anyone my secret.“ Jim slowly nods his head, "I will not. Scouts honor.”  And crosses his heart. “Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?” Jim looks down upon the boy. “Sure, buddy.”  Later on, heading home after the Vulcan has fallen asleep, Jim makes a counselor log regarding the boy and the possibility he could be in full blown hallucination. Which, in his world, makes sense for the bruises because  its the parent trying to shake their child into reality a little too hard.

Jim arrives to find Leonard watching the holovid of their wedding and their friends and family talking. Joanna is fast asleep in bed. He goes back on the case he has regarding the current patient heading to his den. Jim compares how both boys exhibited the same behavior and personality when he treated them. He parts from his work to stroke the cheek of Leonard reminding him of one of their first dates.  Jim then returns to work,but not without bumping into the door. After awhile he finally gets it to open. He plays a recording of the meeting he had with Gary on a comn recorder. Jim replays the time that he was gone leaving the young man in the room all those years ago. He raises the volume slowly replaying the scene over and over. Until he hears a thick Boston accent pleading for help. Jim knew someone from Boston in his time in the academy. And this is the selling point when he believes that ghosts are real. He is hit with a sheer realization.

Pring (Since she is divorced, she can drop the ‘t’ since she is not the lady of the family. T, in my research, stands for the.) brings Sterek back to the federation assigned quarters Spock was housed in. She puts Sterek to bed then attempts to start a instant message with Spock. There is no answer. She attempts three more times and he does not answer. Pring then sends Spock a message that she will only be here for a day and then return to her duties aboard the Intrepid. There is a beep from the door. Pring closes the message terminal then goes to the door and allows it to open. There she meets a very apologetic Uhura. Pring recognizes Uhura from one of many mind melds she shared with Spock. They talk. She comes in. They continue to talk but this time about Spock. Uhura makes the comment that Spock ears would be burning by now. Pring nods. They continue talking until it is time to go. Pring asks Uhura out on a date.  Uhura accepts. They schedule a date for the next day.

The following morning, Jim meets up with Sterek. They talk about ghosts. Sterek is concerned that not all of them come for him for help. Jim, on the other hand, tells the boy it doesn’t work that way. Sterek tells him of the recent ghosts he had seen on the starbase. Jim listens to the boy and gives him advice on how he could approach them. They do that for quite a while sitting on the bench at a park with Uhura and Pring close by flirting. Jim then asks if he sees any ghosts lingering around. Sterek looks over and speaks to thin air, having a complete normal but odd conversation. He looks over in the direction of Pring with a knowing look. He looks over toward Jim half in doubt. Jim beckons Sterek to go do it. Sterek comes over to Pring and tells her that someone named Stonn doesn’t blame her for becoming an item with Instructor Spock and that he is apologetic for something he said earlier. Also that he left her something on Earth in a specific location. Pring excuses herself then leaves. Uhura looks over toward Sterek bewildered. Sterek experience a sharp tug in his family bond with pain but it is not something that bothers him that much but it intrigues him. He asks about his father. Uhura sits down with Sterek that his father’s starship went missing. Sterek looks like he is about to cry. He doesn’t want to see his father’s ghost. He fights back the tears then goes back to Jim and asks him for advice on how to handle this potential scenario. Jim talks it through with Sterek and comforts him.

Jim returns home to check on his husbands daughter. It turns out that Demora and she had a sleepover. He slips Demora onto one end of the couch and then Joanna onto another side of the couch. He admires how cute they look  then covers them up before starting up breakfast for them.  He finds Ben on the floor in a tight sleeping bag. Jim has a laughing fit to see his face decorated in marker. He takes pity on the man by dragging him into the bathroom where he can get a good look on his face. He puts a wash cloth on the man’s face then he goes and prepares the girls breakfast. The girls wake up at the steaming smell of warm, well cooked eggs. They appear in two chairs at the table watching Jim cook. Demora squeals. Joanna has her jaw dropped. He soon discovers that Leonard was out late in the hospital working. Leonard returns to find Ben and the two girls watching some 21st century Disney movies notably being Frozen as they are singing “LET IT GO! LET IT GOOO! IT DOESN’T MATTER ANYMORE!” off the top of their lungs. Eventually Ben and Demora leave. Joanna is excited to see her dad and tells him the magical morning she had. Jim attempts to reason with Leonard doing what he did but he hears none of it then goes to take a shower. Jim watches Leonard take a shower and is reminded of the first time they met. He smiles then decides to leave a message on the foggy window, “I love you,Bones.” Leonard screams when he sees the message landing on the floor pure white. He looks terrified. Jim apologizes profusely.

Jim sulks his way out of the building then sits down into a swing set.

Jim swings back and forth, head drooped, and has some downtime to himself.

He’s like that for a few hours. That is until the starbase is attacked. He ducks for cover. Later, after it is over, he learns that a long lost star fleet captain and his remaining crew was attempting to pollute the air supply to kill everyone on aboard the starbase in retribution for not searching for him. Jim checks on Leonard and Joanna to make sure they are safe. He goes and checks those who he knows ensuring they are okay. Hikaru, Ben, and Demora are safe and sound in a group hug with a new man by the name of Pavel. Uhura is with Pring in the hospital along with Sterek awaiting word on Spock. Captain Pike is there too, pacing back and forth, in star fleet  assigned survival suit. He sees Scotty there, too, sitting down with another alien who he calls Keenser.Jim recognizes Christine from the academy.  Jim goes through the doors to visit Spock after Leonard comes out. Spock looks pretty bad himself, pale, bruised, and partially covered in his green blood. Spock seems a little out of it, and is awaiting medical attention. He has cuts along his cheeks.  He sees Jim leaning against the wall. His eyes widen. He can’t hear Jim but all he can get out from his lips is the name “Leonard McCoy”. He seems hazy to him. And then Spock catches his sons name slipping out of his mouth. And it terrifies Spock. Who demands Jim to inform him who he is and why he has been around his son. Leonard and a few nurses calm Spock down with a few sedatives.

Crystal, Joanna, and Demora roleplay together with some other kids in the park being watched by Ben and Hikaru. Sterek is dealing with the burned child followed by Jim. He  finds out the child was a Andorian and his younger brother is going to be the next target by his step-father who is xenophobic. Sterek delivers a padd to the burned child’s mother where she plays it surrounded by friends and family. The step-father is caught red handed. There’s a huge fight between the two that gets broken up by some of the strong abled members. The burned child finally crossover afterwards when Sterek hands the little brother a doll of Surak saying his brother wanted him to have it. Jim approves of the moment between the two telepathic species. Sterek comforts the little Andorian over the fact that his big brother is not coming back. Later, Sterek visits his father in the hospital then decides to tell Spock his secret, “I see dead people.” and he mentions seeing Solkar his forefather and how proud he is to see Spock taking on a important role instead of becoming an Ambassador like his grandson Sarek.  Sterek confides to Spock that he was terrified about having to see the ghost of his father instead of him being alive.  That touches Spock. Spock confides to his son on how he felt at the thought of losing him. Sterek squeezes his fathers hand.

Spock is given a box and a closed padd a few hours afterwards when Sterek was taken home by Pring who has complete control over herself after being told what Sterek had been told. Spock opens the closed padd to see a picture of himself but a century older with a date of his death being this year. He nearly chokes realizing the Ambassador is gone. He decides not to open the box labeled “Ambassador Spock’s property”.  Spock is unable to speak for the next few hours feeling a whirlwind of emotions. Spock contacts his father and inquires how the ambassador passed away. “He passed away with a smile, calling out the name 'Leonard’.” He has a conversation with his parents regarding the loss that continues for  a good awhile.

Sterek and Jim meet for the last time.  Sterek is sad that this will be the last time they will see each other. Because Sterek has taken leaps because of Jim’s insistence. Jim suggests that their farewell be like it was last time, “See you tomorrow.” Sterek, waiting for Demora and Crystal, is sitting on the couch fighting back tears. Sterek makes a suggestion,  "Talk to him when he is asleep. That way he doesn’t know he spoke with you.“ Sterek tells Jim. Jim at first wants to  say live long and prosper but then decides against it only giving the ta'al sign and the greeting, "See you tomorrow, Sterek.” returned with the ta'al sign. Jim leaves the building. Demora and Crystal, followed by Ben and Pike, arrive to the apartment. Jim sees the Enterprise A under construction on his way to the apartment.  Jim decides to get a closer look. The lower half of the starship is under construction. Scotty and a new girl named Jaylah comment on the new starship. It’s going to be Jim’s birthday tommorrow. Jim decides to hang around for awhile and join in the party.

That night, Jim returns home to find Leonard watching a holovid of their wedding, again, curled on the couch fast asleep. Jim apologizes to the man for not being there earlier and for scaring him, that he didn’t mean to do it. All the while taking his dark jacket off putting it on the couch.  Jim also informs him he took care of some unfinished business. Leonard drops a ring from his hand to the floor muttering, “Why did you leave me, Jim?” Jim notices that Leonard is wearing his wedding ring but Jim is not. He finds his wedding ring on the floor. He catches the glimpse of a dark shape from his chest. He staggers back noticing that he has a hole in his chest. He then recalls his death. Leonard pleading him not to leave. Then not feeling pain as he passed away. He goes through the days afterwards where Leonard ignored him and everyone’s reactions toward him. He wasn’t there. He was dead this entire time. He  then remembers what  Sterek had said, “They only see what they want to see” and he saw Leonard breathing  cold air out shivering. Jim regains his self control then comes over toward the man. He makes his farewell to Leonard then agrees saying, “I will always be your man-child.” and “I think you might like Spock. He’s a good guy from what I saw. Take care of yourself,Bones, because everything will be different tomorrow.”

Jim crosses over, finally.

That night, after Spock is discharged, Sterek and he share the same room.  Spock finally opens the box and they see a picture of the enterprise family except Jim is not in it. There is Pring, Uhura, Scotty, Christine, Pavel, Hikaru, Ben,Demora, Joanna, Spock, and Leonard. Sterek points out there is a man in the middle that everyone is ignoring save for a woman with her hand on what was apparently a shoulder in the middle. Sterek notes the figure resembles Jim. Spock asks who is Jim. Sterek goes on to tell him about his personal spirit advisor and what he looked like. It matches the man Spock had seen. Spock turns a pale shade of white. We gloss over to Stereks room to find the tent has been pulled down. The religious objects are on the shelf. Sterek has a voice over mentioning how afterwards he continued doing what he did and that Leonard and Spock ended up dating with the two eventually becoming bonded and Leonard raising the two children on starbases near deep space until he could join Spock in space. Pring and Uhura eventually bond with another woman named Christine Chapel, living clear to their one hundred sixties and are actively serving Star Fleet as Admirals. Sterek goes on to note after passing away, they still stick around but he hasn’t been talking with them since their deaths. Adding, one day he will see them again as we see a picture of the small family in 2270 before it fades to black.

_**End of AU.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some day I will write this or someone else will write this with proper justice. Free to use! :)


	20. Jumanji/star trek

Where Spock takes on Alan Parrish’s role and Jim fills Sarah’s roll. Saavik and David fill Peter and Judy’s roles.  BETWEEN SPOCK AND JIM JUST IMAGINE THE EMOTIONAL REUNION And how gentle and caring and tender the two are!!!! JIM FAINTING. SPOCK WITH LONG HAIR WITH SOME OF IT BRAIDED,  AND COVERED FROM HEAD TO TOE IN VULCAN CALLIGRAPHY. DAVID BECOMING A MONKEY. “Don’t listen to him, he’s a Virgo” comment instead of “Libra”. McCoy,after the time span, is revealed to have been suspect in Spock’s disappearance because he was angry at the time at Spock and he was the only one who last saw the two together and died during Khan’s attack filling—guess what—Spock’s role. At the end, Spock and Jim pick up Khan and his crew then put them on a more no-bad-luck-befalls-them planet with Marla. McCoy does not die. Jim and Spock happily go get Saavik from the Romulan Colony breaking plenty of rules in the process. (and also, saving Romulan and Vulcan colonists) And strikes up a relationship with Carol and Jim’s son. Van Pelt can probably have the face of an ancient  Vulcan warrior or Commander Dion Chavernek.


	21. TMP au

What if in Star Trek: The Motion Picture instead of being a vice admiral, Jim was a fleet captain? That way he can still be able to be in space. And it is very Jim Kirkish to lead more than one starship. Fleet Captain is a rank that, I think, honestly, is forgotten by most fans. So Jim is not miserable and Nogura fails to bind him to Earth as a Vice Admiral and Spock commands his own ship but actually not because it’s really Jim who commands the ship and these two men are patrolling the netural zone with one to two starships in striking distance between each other? But Jim’s on the Saratoga with Spock while the Enterprise is under the command of Decker. And McCoy is with Jim and Spock because they are his men and his bondmates and he is their best friend and someone has to make sure they don’t die. 

Spock never goes to Kolinahr, McCoy does not grow the beard, and Jim is happy. 

And Scotty is aboard the ship of his dreams.  

Spock does not like command. Period. He is deliberately using Jim.

Jim still wins in the chess games he shares with Spock.

McCoy is amused. 

By the end, the three men return to the Enterprise after  digging their heels and giving suggestions of other captains to handle the situation.  They don’t like it and show their displeasure of being forced back.  The Enterprise crew is happy to see them again. Pavel throws a party after they embark on their second five year mission and everyone is invited. The saratoga is handed to the third officer now promoted to captain by Jim Kirk. Everything feels right except for the loss of Decker and Ilia.


	22. Star Trek au

Imagine with me, Nero lands into an alternate universe with the Narada that is floating in space. His supporters are gone. His comerades and co-workers. Dead. Now imagine how furious he is. He learns how far he is from Earth. So he decides to send a broadcast to Earth that he is going to crash his starship into their planet, in, let’s say, one year.  In that time, Nero manages to get work and assemble a bunch of ‘I hate this planet because it gets more attention and causes intergalactic incidents" haters. Now, Earth is in the 1960’s. It is current in the year 1965 in January when the signal is broadcasted. Most of the people who saw this broad cast are heavily impressed.

The federal Government makes advancements in science and engineering to make a shuttle that can make the contact with the Narada. They start sending out requests of people with skill sets that would be needed to the mission. History teacher James Tiberius Kirk. College science teacher Harold Grayson. Middle School English Teacher Nyota Uhura. Doctor Leonard McCoy. NASA Engineer Montgomery Scott who designed the engineering system that propelled it into space without being expensive. Security officer Pavel Chekov. And Hikaru Sulu someone capable of flying a shuttle because he made the concept of it. The crew is assembled. They deal with racism toward Nyota by the staff of the people training them and they stage a sit out because screw the time limit  if you are not treating her right as a human being then you need a new crew. The crew become a close knit family. Harold does not touch anyone due to being psychically positive and he is based in logic. They undergo simulations to practice for events that could prevent them from carrying the mission out or what could happen in space. They joke around and screw with everyone.

One year later, a space shuttle is ready to leave. The Narade is 24 hours away from Earth. Everyone is watching this. This blast off. Nyota has translated what Nero was speaking in at the last part of the transmission to the crew and it sends chills down their skin. Reason she was recruited to the misison was because she had extensive experience with people who loked like Nero meaning she was abducted by aliens sometime in her past and had been keeping it a personal secret. Jim calls their ship, the Enterprise. Harold and Scotty approve. Sulu likes it. Pavel rolls  an eye.  Nyota laughs. The ship rockets into space until the rockets that flew it into space have fallen off. All of the crew has been thoroughly trained for this in hand to hand combat. They have modified phase pistols, guns, pistols, pens, and a sword because Hikaru requested it.  Humanities hope is in them. The Enterprise makes contact with the Narada. Nyota translates for Jim when he speaks with Nero.  Nero has them tossed into the brig save for Jim. Get tossed into the brig. McCoy and Harold argue. Nyota demands they stop arguing and think about getting the hell out. Hikaru is scared for his partner who is back on Earth waiting for him. Harold finds a way out. They crawl through the ceiling. Jim is being tortured on the bridge by Nero.

Nero says every negative thing he can to the captain but it doesn’t work. Because he has lived with that his entire life, society wise, and he has experienced starvation due to being in a small town called Tarsus IV that went into a famine. It was not until the federal government came along that he and the other eight children were saved. There were 400 people living in the town. Jim is being held above the floor with his hands cuffed behind his back shirtless with his torso covered in long cuts. Nero explains that Jim Kirk is a great man  in his future but he won’t be now. Jim rants about hope and how no matter what he says, he will always come right up and he will come back again and again and again to make him pay if he succeeds. He has dealt with worse shit. The crew of the USA Enterprise take out Nero’s new found crew one by one.  Hikaru and  Pavel tag team taking the humanoid like aliens out. Nyota saves McCoy’s ass. Harold nerve pinches the final alien man. They regroup making it to the bridge after having trouble with the turbo lift getting to the right place and due to the advanced new technology that looks so alien to them.

Nero and his first officer are standing side by side with Jim’s back covered in blood. They take out their phaser pistols and the Romulans take out their disruptors. Shots are exchanged. The screen on the bridge gets holes into it.  Nero’s partner gets wounded collapsing to the floor. Nero falls to the floor covering his injury. Harold kicks the phaser pistol out.  Nyota and Scotty work together to bring Jim down to the floor. McCoy makes sure the man is still alive but the man is wavering. Hikaru and  Pavel do guess work on whichever machinery they can find to change the heading. Nero’s partner attempts to shoot down the two men when Harold fires at the alien’s face making them die in a horrible way. “The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the one,” Harold remarks. McCoy is shouting that they need to get back to Earth to get Jim treated. Hikaru and Pavel are screaming.  Harold goes over to Nero where alongside him is Scotty who wants to know, why Earth.  Scotty smacks the Romulan up. Harold stares at the man’s eyes focusing on the man’s mind as Nero tries to resist. Harold gets the information with help from Scotty. Pavel and Hikaru have, with dumb luck, managed to steer the ship away from Earth BUT TO THE DIRECTION OF MARS. Harold goes with the group taking Jim into his arms. They flee their way to the ship leaving a paralyzed Nero, who has lost use of his legs because of Scotty touching a part of his spine that should not be touched, and they return their way down to Earth with new technology that Scotty managed to swipe off the ship. Padds. Engineering tools. Parts of the engine. McCoy has got more medical tools from the Narada that they can attempt to reverse engineering it and some of the tools help in saving Jim’s life (and preventing him from dying because of bleeding out on the way down).

Eventually, Harold reveals why Nero did what he did.

And he, at the same time, reveals that they are not alone.

But if they want to meet the other aliens, that they better clean their act up.

Jim smiles watching the conference because THAT’S HIS BOYFRIEND OF ONE YEAR.

The crew of the USS Enterprise are recognized as heroes.

The End.


	23. Mirror universe au

_Okay, this takes place after mirror mirror and that’s where the au starts off._

* * *

Spock is meditating after the eventful evening The Enterprise experienced, reflecting over what the good Jim had told him, how the kind doctor had made sure he was fine, and the memories of what he had seen in the good mccoy. Instead of daggers, everyone has light saber like weapons that are not light sabers but are called by a entire name entirely. A energy sword. Spock feels the family bond snap with his father Sarek. Sarek  has been murdered. He can feel his mothers sorrow. Spock requests mandatory leave to attend his fathers funeral from the captain with his personal guard to go with  him. Jim obliges, telling him that he grieves with his first officer for his loss and to take as much as time as he needs. Spock goes down to Vulcan where he cuts down an assassin from killing his mother using his energy sword.  It’s a swift and painless death. Amanda had been talking the assassin in a circle and was about to use her method of choice to kill them. Spock requests to have a mind meld to see if she knows who killed his father. Amanda understands, it is standard for anyone to be suspicious let alone her son. The mind meld  is done swiftly and efficiently. Spock finds the characteristics of the assassin who killed his father.  The  S'Chn T'Gai Clan, or what is left of it, comes for the funeral and it is attended.  Spock is filled in rage that he is not showing over his stoic mask. 

Spock returns to the Enterprise only to hand in his resignation as he is going rogue. Jim and  McCoy decide to help Spock in any means possible. Which means declining the resignation and the ISS Enterprise going rogue under the empire. They go to Andoria first as the culprit was a Andorian and Spock has some idea of enemies that his father has made. Spock speaks with the enemies of his father and forcefully conducts mind melds scarring them mentally for life. He is not gentle nor kind in his touch but unnecessarily rough. Spock is getting frustrated. Spock is then framed someone for the death of a Andorian diplomat. Spock is taken in. While waiting in the brig to be bailed out, the Andorian who murdered Sarek visits Spock and taunts him. Spock is outraged. The killer explains that he had to target Amanda next as she had seen his figure. And she will still be next while he is here. He has already hired a hit team to take her out. “My name is S'Chn T'Gai Spock, you killed my father, prepare for your death.” The killer had his reasons which were genuinely to over throw the terran empire but the steps were too hastily done. The killer elaborates he does not think Spock will get out of here easily after all the evidence left behind by him carelessly. The killer’s name is Storci. Storci leaves leaving a rather pissed off Spock behind. McCoy and Jim are going through what happened and how long  Spock was gone while they waited for him and dealt with the Terran Empire breathing down their backs to get back on the damn mission. You can’t rush subjugation.  It’s a pity that they are not all jedi. The evidence is overwhelming. Spock will be taken to a public prison system. Spock sneaks in his energy blade, but, a bit smaller. 

Amanda takes out the assassins by herself with ease. She decides to return to her former occupation as a spy which means her personal life will be out of the question. Spock is able to use the nerve pinch as self defense rather than killing those he comes across as he is turning a new leaf. He decides to live by the example he had seen through McCoy’s mind. Spock quickly adapts and manages to get the hell out of prison by a emergency beam out after he gets out of the prison through a hole he had dug for at least a couple months, three months, with hard work. The Enterprise had been, during that time, subjugating other civilizations. Jim is more than pleased to see his former first officer in tact. He has Spock go into the agony booth to suffer for leaving. Spock suffers, letting himself to express all the feelings he has been supressing for all these months.  And holy surak, does it feel good. Spock knows where Storci is. McCoy and Spock reconcile but Spock is a little different. He does not approve of violence. McCoy is stunned by this revelation.  Spock gets injured by a fellow officer, a head injury. so McCoy uses the opportunity to replace the memories of what Spock had been months ago, approximately before the Mirror Mirror events, and he thinks that with Sarek’s death, his familiar friend would still want to kill the man. But he won’t remember where the hell he is. While the procedure is under going, Uhura retrieves a padd that indicates where Storci is  that Spock jotted down on. 

The padds contents are changed in who found out what and how in large part to Uhura attributing the success to Spock and the captain. Scotty is concerned how this may effect the Enterprise and his continued stay because the empire may not like what they are going to do without expressed permission. Jim assures Scotty the empire would undoubtedly approve. Scotty is reassured, and mentions how the doctor wasn’t his regular self when they drank together regarding the Vulcan’s time away. Jim feels the same way regarding Spock’s time away. His former new first officer was a resistance member taken out by Sulu. Spock awakens after the procedure and is informed of what had happened regarding his father. Jim offers to send his best men down with Spock and to go down there with him on the nearby planet to end the man who had taken Sarek away from his mate and son. Spock and McCoy have reconciled over the loss of time and McCoy is just so happy that his Spock is back. He allows himself to wishfully think that nothing is going to change his Spock. The two men had been bonded prior to the mirror mirror incident. McCoy missed Spock. The ISS Enterprise heads to a Class M Planet at a facility that turns out to be anti-empire and a major place where the resistance is based on. A away team is dispatched. Spock and Jim come across Storci. “My name is S’Chn T’Gai Spock, you killed my father, prepare for your death.” Storci faces off with the two officers while the other officers are dealing with sabotaging the building at lower levels.  Up and personal to prevent survivors. Jim’s shirt is torn and knocked down to the floor with a cut on his head. Spock stands in the way of the captain noticing that there isn’t resistance members around Storci. 

Storci reveals the reason why is because everyone is evacuating and that he took the word of his abrupt departure seriously. Spock sword fights against the Andorian getting cuts here and there. through his uniform. Their energy swords clash together.  The away team gets rid of the resistance members they come across, McCoy  is unpleased that he can not torture them as he usually does with the survivors in his sick bay. The bombs detonate all over.  McCoy finds his way to the sword fighting men where he finds Jim leaned against the wall. McCoy has himself beamed up with the captain after calling  Spock out, who apparently didn’t hear him, so they had to go. Storci and Spock are aggressively clashing their energy swords together burning themselves in the process. Both of them are way too good at sword fighting. Storci stabs Spock into the torso five times with his energy sword. The fifth strike is at his heart. Spock collapses. Storci taunts him and tells him his father would be ashamed to have him for a father. Spock remembers climbing Mount Sela. His pet I-Chaya protecting him. His father’s look of displeasure when finding him in detention for punching  out students. Storci goes overboard by insulting Spock’s bondmate. Spock gets up, “My name is S'Chn T'Gai Spock,” He uses his energy sword as support. He slices off the man’s antenna. Storci screams in pain and misery. “you killed my father,” and unexpectedly  jabs into the man’s shoulder with renewed conviction. “prepare to your death.” and he stabs into the Andorian's  vulnerable place where the heart rested clear through impaling Storci. Spock takes out his energy sword then turns it offl. Storci collapses as fire and electricity rages around the two. Spock takes out his communicator and requests for a beam out. Spock is beamed out.  

Scotty is pleased to see the Vulcan  as he stands by the side of a technician. Scotty comes over and allows Spock to put his hand around his shoulder covering his heart. Scotty helps Spock to Sick bay.  While recovering, Spock requests for his star fleet commission to be instated. Jim smiles back, “Did that on the way here,” and looks over to McCoy. “At least the three of you came back with your lives,” the doctor looks on the bright side with a smile. “It is a good thing, Bones,” Jim agrees, with a nod. “got my two loyal partners together in the same room.” Spock’s cheeks glow. “Sure you got your business in order down there, Mr Spock?” Spock silently  nods. He had seen the life drain out of the Andorian. “That is good,” McCoy bounces on his toes, pleased, “well, what do ya know? I finally got the last word.” Spock and McCoy share a Vulcan Kiss. The command crew throws a celebration in the rec room for Mr Spock’s return and off duty officers get drunk by Romulan Ale. Sulu has a stomach friendly alcohol made primarily by plants. Pavel and Scotty love it. Riley and the others? Not so much. Takes the fun out of drinking. Amanda is out there spying on the resistance.

**The End.**


	24. sleeper ship au mccoy

AU started because of the idea, “What if McCoy accidentally made first contact on a sleeper ship with the Vulcans?”

The year is 2266. The SS Enterprise is on its way to a earth like planet to colonize with a million people in stasis pods. The ship is piloted and commanded by robots who appear human. Eight in total. It has been ten years since the starship left Earth under Captain Christopher Pike, Number One, and two hundred thirty robots. They explore new worlds and categorize them under ‘places to visit’ and 'places not to visit’. They are on a one hundred year journey to Earth Double. The Sleeper Ship is the second Enterprise to be sent into space and be tracked unlike the previous Next Class Sleeper Ship Enterprise that vanished into deep space.  

There is a Ion Storm.

McCoy’s pod opens. So does Christine Chapel’s pod and a few other nurses. McCoy finds a majority of the previous robots are missing or injured from the ion storm. The Enterprise, unlike the prime version, is much larger to accomodate for the size of a city. McCoy finds Captain Pike is undergoing repairs by what medical staff remains in sick bay. McCoy gets into the operation with help from Chapel. Captain Pike is wheelchair bound by the end of it and he cannot speak. The previous medical robot was killed in the rough ion storm. They meet the robot Montgomery Scott covered in dirt and smoke and his middle finger barely hanging on. McCoy nearly screams in horror at the Scotsman’s bad shape then fixes the engineer up. Scotty and his fellow engineers fix the stasis pods. Christine returns to her pod. Scotty takes McCoy to the side. Scotty solemnly  tells McCoy that his pod is broken and he can’t fix it and he wishes he could fix it. McCoy tells the man it’s not his fault.  Number One takes command of the sleeper ship.

Throughout the year the SS Enterprise goes through numerous malfunctions. McCoy befriends the remaining robots and, since he is a  surgeon, he insists going down on away missions. McCoy ends up hating his idea to make himself useful and not go insane. Four months into it, they hit a dry spell of not coming across planets. Scotty and McCoy are drinking buddies since Scotty is a synthetic human built to experience everything a human would including a synthetic soul. Number One visits Captain Pike numerous times. Scotty and the others have to undertake a scheduled rest that lasts for the rest of the voyage. They are the builders of the new colony while the humans deal with other business relating to colonization. McCoy is left alone on a ship on auto pilot. McCoy feels lonely and eventually eight months later, the ship comes across a starship called the SS Intrepid with people. McCoy thinks he has gone nuts when he sees aliens appear in the mess hall. He feels like he is in a bad scifi flick. He is trembling when he sees these aliens calling themselves Vulcans.

Among them are Lieutenant Commander Science Officer Spock,Captain T'Pring, Ensign Stonn,Lieutenant Stunn, Chief medical officer T'Heli, Nurse T'Hail, and Lieutenant T'Pro. They explain Next Class Enterprise was never lost but has been helping them in a war involving Romulans and Klingons by preventing it. Chief Engineer Tripp is living happily on Vulcan with his bondmate T'Pol. Captain–Admiral Archer is in the middle of a United Federation of Planet’s meeting regarding  the planets Betazed, Cardassia, and Bajor. Archer is the representative of Earth. Captain T'Pring explains to McCoy that her science officer Spock has been assigned to the ship under the orders of Admiral Archer. McCoy gets around to introducing himself as “Leonard Horatio McCoy, a divorcee, a doctor. Not a robot.” McCoy explains the mission of the ship to Captain T'Pring and how humanity’s attitude toward aliens are. And explains the main reason why he joined this vessel. The humor is lost on the Vulcan’s.

McCoy sends a message to Earth regarding first contact, leaving doubt in it, because he thinks he is going insane. SS Intrepid leaves the vessel. Afterwards, an ion storm messes with the SS Enterprise, again. The leader of the new colony, to captain it, is James T. Kirk awakens. Nyota Uhura, Christine Chapel, Pavel Chekov,Hikaru Sulu, Ben Sulu, Gary Mitchell,Kevin Riley,and Elizabeth Dehner. McCoy introduces himself to the new command crew. Uhura and Chapel are taken back by each other.  Ben and Hikaru are both finding Pavel adorable. Spock comes on to the bridge and introduces himself, without eyeliner and bushy eyebrows. Jim is breath taken by Spock. The first meeting goes smoothly. Pavel  checks up on the navigation station. Sulu is on the helmsmen station getting acquainted to it. Kirk orders for autopilot to be turned off. Scotty inadventurely destroys the program rather than turning it off. Ben and Chapel work on activating a few engineers for engineering.

McCoy argues with them regarding how ethical it is since they have no idea how long this cuts down onto their lifespan. Chapel argues they need a engineer in case another malfunction happens. Ben argues they need a engineer to fix their pods and send them back into it.  Because spending the rest of his life on a starship without new life will drive him mad. McCoy agrees with Ben. Chapel informs the doctor that he could help him. McCoy  explains that Scotty can’t help him. And he doesn’t want to doom the engineer to a existence that means not being able to conclude his task. McCoy leaves them with, “I can’t agree with what you are doin’. But I understand why you are doing this.” Chapel and Ben activate Scotty’s hibernation pod.

McCoy uses the machines to determine if he is in fact going insane in a slick, high tech starship that has cool, soothing bright colors that is not gray or white. The halls remind him of the 21st century movies depicting starships most notably from Galaxy Quest. The bridge is rounded with three stations in the center. Captain’s chair. Helmsmen. Navigation. McCoy is all ready acquainted to sick bay.  And to robot anatomy. But not to Vulcan. Spock approaches him in sick bay and gives the doctor a padd regarding Vulcan anatomy and biology. Spock is wearing eyeliner and he plucked his eyebrows.

Spock informs McCoy that he is half human. McCoy is startled. Spock proceeds to explain about the Graysons sleeper ship that was sent out into space over thirty years ago. McCoy recalls that as the Search and Rescue Sleeper Ship agency, captained by George Kirk, used several SESS pods that were automated and capable of searching for the sleeper ship. Turns out it was coming to the educational conference when it went off course. Spock explains that S'Chn T'Gai Sarek and Amanda Grayson became an item all those years ago that started because of a healthy friendship of understanding between the other and it wasn’t because of Stockholm syndrome. McCoy is quite wary if this is all a nightmare or a hallucination, which he can’t decide which is which.

Eventually, he finds Chapel and Ben have delivered not one engineer synthetic but several including a yeoman synthetic by the name Janice Rand. A nice independent woman. McCoy is horrified to learn they onlined several security officers. Scotty is more than pleased. Scotty and several engineers work to create others like them in the case they have been destroyed. And it is something they should have done earlier.  They use the metal replicator and material they retrieved from the numerous planets that had been mined and left in the cargo bay. This amuses Jim but not McCoy who has lived with robots for nearly a year and feels like he is in hell because the security synthetics are all generic. Scotty works up a new synthetic soul for each one making them unique with creative liberty by a few of the command crew. One of the synthetics later attempts to do an unfathomable act to Janice Rand so after she pins the perpatrator, Scotty has to shut him down.. McCoy’s quarters are comfy and cozy.

McCoy watches Spock and  Jim grow closer. Playing 3-D chess. Saving each others lives and the lives of the others. McCoy and Scotty play a betting pool when the two are going to break and get married or whateverthehell aliens do with their beloved ones.  McCoy has become a close friend with Chapel. Spock and McCoy share debates regarding logic and ethics. Jim designates their time on the Enterprise as a five year mission. A random number off the top of his head. They lose some security officers on away missions. Jim feels regret and loss at the security officers dying. McCoy and M'Benga take turns on shifts to take care of the injured. They share some movie nights together. McCoy enjoys watching the old western movies while M'Benga enjoys the buddy cop scifi movies featuring robots.

When they come across a genre that is a mix of both, they have a marathon. They drag Scotty in to watch it because they could’t pass over Scotty not enjoying it with them. Sometimes McCoy watches movies with Jim that are brought and cheery with colorful background filled with hope made in the 21st century. If anything Jim usually brings Spock. One day Spock slips into Pon Farr so McCoy informs Jim they have to go to Vulcan. Amok time occurs, Spock and Jim finish Pon Farr in Spock’s quarters. McCoy and M’Benga patch the two up in sick bay. Chapel and Uhura begin a relationship that blossoms featuring hurt/comfort,reassurance and healthy relationship stuff between the girls. Ben and  Sulu take care of the plants. Sulu talks to the planets. Ben hums to the planets. Pavel waters the planets that Sulu 'forgets’ to water. M'Benga and McCoy go over the crew manifest and the humans in the stasis pods checking over the stasis to make sure they are not malfunctioning.

Jim schedules shore leave on planets. He even makes regulations. He makes sure they are not in uniform during that time if there is humanoid life on it. At one point in time they get beamed during an ion storm and get moved over to the mirror universe which frightened them so much to go back to theirs. They come across Krall, a disfigured alien like guy with his two right hand  crewmembers, where they come across Jaylah. McCoy and Scotty use the systems against Krall to save the million lives as the ship is separated from the command section. Jaylah becomes assimilated into their family. Krall is killed due to the Starbase _Grayson_ air vents and his own weapon being used against him. The SS Enterprise goes under repair at the Starbase _Grayson_ using schematic plans that were locked up in the logs. McCoy feels right at home. Their designated five year mission comes to a end and then the next five year mission begins.

They enjoy the thrill, the adventures, making several first contacts for the United Federation of Planets, while being fully aware that humanity hasn’t passed one last part in establishing first contact. Having to negotiate wit Klingons most notably Koloth and Romulan Commander Charvanek Dion. So there is a chance they may never make contact with Earth. Hikaru Sulu and Ben go ice skating one time off duty after programming the holdeck to set it up and have a romantic evening. McCoy is in the rec room on the couch enjoying a quiet evening when Nyota approaches him regarding questions about dating. McCoy listens and gives thoughtful answers knowing she is talking about Christine even though she didn’t mention a name. He allows her to vent sitting alongside him about how she feels dating in space.

McCoy suggests going to an actual water fall the next planet they come across and enjoy themselves instead of using the holodeck and informs her that if she needs any help regarding unexpected internal changes, go to sick bay. He referrs to the moment a parasite used her as a host which resulted in changes inside her and she didn’t go until Mr Spock came in with several security officers as she had been inside her quarters all day oddly. Christine reassures McCoy that this time she will and apologizes to him about what she had said earlier. McCoy accepts the apology.

The second five year mission concludes when Scotty discovers that the Vulcans can repair the damage done to the pods. And that they can repair the autopilot program via Spock. Also UFOP decided that this five year mission should be the end of many headaches the crew has been giving them. The SS Intrepid comes along and picks up Spock after a heart breaking farewell between Spock and the crew. Prior to that Scotty produces a synthetic human who looks exactly like Jim and ages like him.  Spock has done a mind meld with McCoy (despite the protest and refusal the doctor put up) and the others to make sure they believe what happened for the last five years is fishy at best. When  McCoy awakes, he is alone. Very alone. And he believes his pod is still broken. He spends the remainder of the voyage alone. No malfunction. No Ion storms.

Two months later the sleeper ship comes across a earth like planet and comes to a stop there. One million people awake and so does the robotic crew of the SS Enterprise. McCoy goes on to write a series of novels called _Star Trek: The Original Serie_ s incorporating many alien species floating around his head and people he met and knew. Geoffrey  M'Benga the synthetic robot turns into a human. Scotty, turned human. Janice Rand, turned human. He gets a message from Earth regarding the message about first contact. McCoy starts up a hospital on the planet in the New New York City.

Jim dubs the planet, Altamid IV. McCoy is given messages by M'Benga that he had found hidden which were from Joanna so McCoy listens to them all. It tugs several of his heartstrings. McCoy sees Scotty appear on the operating table in his hospital with injuries to his synthetic frame. Nyota Uhura is a translator in the hospital and works hand in hand with the nurses most notably with Christine Chapel. Chapel and Uhura are McCoy’s favorite co-workers.

Ben and Sulu establish a large green house dome for exotic plants and make a academy based on teaching various types of plants correctly including flying a shuttle craft thanks to the other bright minds IN NEW NEW YORK CITY. Pavel ends up sailing Altamid IV with what he calls a ‘sterilized tribble’ and everyone calls him crazy and Pavel loves his life even more. He ends up establishing several docking ports with the help of other humans spread across Altamid IV.  Pavel keeps in contact with the Sulu’s who have their own child created and name her Demora Sulu. Pavel is the godfather. Janice Rand heads a police department in New New York called the Special Victims Unit.

Scotty teaches at the Sulu academy but under mechanical and robotic courses along with Kevin Riley. Elizabeth Dehner teaches psychology. Gary Mitchell teaches in strategy in every kind of occasion. Former Captain Pike and Number One are admitted to the Robotic Ward. Jim became the president of Altamid IV The United Federation of Planets makes the second first Contact in 2279 with Earth. Jim died the year prior when someone hacked into his home and used the house against him. The news circulates on the media regarding the first contact, including evidence from both, which baffles McCoy.

McCoy nearly spits out what he is drinking when he realizes someone tampered with his memory. McCoy decides to go on another voyage but on the SS Enterprise, this time with 55,000 people in stasis to establish the Tarsus IV colony. This time to get more inspiration for a book series he wants to write regarding the exploits of the characters his readers have come to love but planet side. He is hoping that Tarsus IV will give him inspiration including the climate. By that point he has become an author as well as a well regarded physician in the medical community. McCoy finds four hundred robots aboard the refit Enterprise and a familiar pointy eared man who looks at him oddly before he goes to stasis.  Shortly afterward, the USS Reliant is taken over by Khan.

Cue The Wrath of Khan.  AND MCCOY AND CHAPEL BEING TAKEN OUT NOT BECAUSE OF AN ION STORM BUT AN EMERGENCY BECAUSE robotic medical staff are unable to attend to their patients. M'Benga is tended to by McCoy first and M'Benga cracks a joke about this being the end because of the chaos, “Damn it, Geoffrey,I am a doctor! You are not goin’ to die on my watch.” And Jim comes, eventually, to take command. Shocking McCoy. He learns the truth afterwards and slaps Spock at the face in a fit of rage then storms off. Because he can never remember the good memories he made being a doctor in space saving lives. The movies happen, but progressing from _Sleeper Ships_ to _not needing sleeper ships at all to explore space._

Before going into stasis leading into TWOK, McCoy publishes a short story with a monologue teasing the new adventures _: Planet colonization.The second frontier.  These are the voyages of the Sleeper Ship Enterprise. Her mission:  To explore strange new worlds, to begin new colonies, and _to boldly go where no one has gone before._  
_

**_End AU._ **


	25. EMH Mark VII looks like Leonard McCoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://66.media.tumblr.com/eb022e9993eb9c50490457cc1a37eb41/tumblr_ngtnfbCRDq1rug97lo1_500.jpg 
> 
> McCoy as a EMH

Can you imagine how EMH Bones would react upon being informed he is a holoprogram? When he is sentient, of course. Can you imagine how out of touch EMH McCoy would be instead of how everyone thinks he would not be? Its like, “Sir, we need help with this  Gorn Former Borg and he has a problem with his legs. How do we fix that?” “First off, … Borg? What is a Borg? And hey–Good god, is he pregnant? GET THAT AWAY FROM ME. I an not repeatin’ history bein’ bitten by baby Gorn again! It’s easy to deliver them, just—"  And how absolutely ridiculously close to McCoy’s personality he must be. How efficient he is in the emergency and how he gets along nicely with the nurses. Imagine officers calling him Doctor McCoy. And growing attached to him as though he were a person. 

And imagine EMH McCoy and Voyager EMH nicely getting along complaining. Imagine EMH McCoy calling himself Horatio instead of Leonard or David or McCoy because he’s like McCoy’s twin in a way except he isn’t. He has his face and personality. He adjusts his memory anagram for the correct memories after numerous instances where some of the medical staff took him to the past an–he eventually gets a rank. Imagine that happening. Imagine him settling on being called McCoy.  Imagine though that he is activated for the first time on a  Vulcan ship. Or, or, or, or. or, or a federation occupied ship full of Klingons in service and there are few Vulcans and humans aboard. And everyone forgets to turn him off before they leave but the Vulcans turn him off after serving his purpose and–and it annoys him because he has something else to do and he has to wait for someone to turn him on. Some Klingons are too stupid to remember how to turn him on but he loves his idiots.  And then there is problems developing because his memory ram is running out because they keep him on so much. They turn him off while dealing with that matter. They like talking to him and he apparently takes the place of counselor, priest, and bartender. So when he’s gone, their residential Andorian counselor has no idea how to deal with these over emotional Vulcans and Klingons full of wangst and humans being so unsure of themselves if they did something right or if they should do something to help a friend. 

Now imagine him fighting to be given civil rights as Joe Voyager did and fighting to be not referred to as Star Fleet property. Imagine if the ship he was first activated on is a _science_ vessel and not a exploratory vessel like the Enterprise. And he was activated by _accident_ in federation space when there isn’t a red alert. Imagine how grateful he must be on not having to go down on away missions and worrying about the crew regardless because they are meddling in new, groundbreaking science that he doesn’t even know but he does because it’s programmed into his holomatrix and it feels so new and surreal to be in a time he feels like a stranger/visitor. He is just so human bleeding humanist and Vulcans find themselves viewing him as a human rather than a holoprogram and Klingons share the same perspective. Most of the humans aboard see him as a helpful holoprogram. Imagine his program has been expanded for indefinite for his memory ram. He experiences angst because his program is part of the ship—asides to the small device some members take him on calling it a holo-emitter—and what if he gets terminated? All his life experiences wiped out. What would they do with a program like him? There are others like him on the newer starships and he has heard the horror stories of what happened to them. He’s terrified of what happens when the ship is to be decommissioned. Imagine if the ship he is built into has holo-emitters all over the place. Imagine the set backs the holoprograms experience in getting civil rights and being acknowledged as people until they get growing advocates. Imagine how McCoy fears of being obsolete. Imagine him actually going ahead and being the bartender at the bar part of the ship. And people appreciate him and he is like family for them. Imagine how the assigned doctor of the ship prefers McCoy over themself on duty because he is so damn likable and McCoy ends up chewing them out because he is only here to help them on something they _can’t_ do. Imagine EMH McCoy missing colleagues that the real McCoy would miss and accepting that he can’t always differentiate himself from the real man. He is _Doctor_ Leonard Horatio McCoy. Imagine McCoy coming to accept what he is and what his future may be, with dignity.


	26. McCoy medium add on

Can you imagine how Harold tries to raise his three little boys? Like, actually, going up to Trekkers and asking them on tumblr, “What should Ii be aware of when raising a Vulcan child?” and following on stories featuring them which is rare and aggravating. S’Tamuel,George, and Sterek. He makes sure they don’t each get chocolate and checks for anything he is buying for the children. Means no chocolate cake. NOthing with chocolate. When his boys come out with imaginary friends but they turn out to be dead people! AND HAROLD IS LIKE “LENNY, YOUR KIDS ARE MEDIUMS” And McCoy laughs in disbelief until they describe a person he is seeing right now in the house. They tell the teachers at the schools their children go to regarding not having chocolate and offer up something different.  Peanuts. The children are apparently into them.

Harold asks if it is common for Vulcan children to see ghosts and the collective answer is “No. Not really.” Harold helping one of the older boys, Sterek and S’Tamuel with their homework and the boys cheating by using  his answers floating in his head and McCoy tells them to stop it. McCoy warns them abut getting onto the internet and reading fanfics regarding their dads. Cue boys doing exactly _that_. Harold is not pleased when they complain to him about reading terrible writing and how scarred they are that their fathers were turned into awful representations of them. The boys work together to make fics regarding their fathers based on stories that McCoy told them and their memories.  Harold is impressed. They don’t write any form of smut. Some of McCoy’s accounts are more or less inaccurate because of grounds of “This is rated  R and telling you shouldn’t know when we had _sex_.” Harold plots with Denny to give McCoy the best birthday ever on their first year as a married couple with help from Hank Son and Alan. The kids participate by going over to a friends house wearing prosthetics that Harold purchases from a Trekker, a doctor, (who has seen the boys and is their doctor). The boys sometimes sleep with their parents after they have nightmares. McCoy helps the boys understand their gift when he doesn’t even understand theirs because shit it is not supposed to be this way. Harold fails to comfort them about their surfacing gift. Harold’s father makes some appearances and sometimes makes sure they get to bed while being  vague as hell.  He appears everywhere when it comes to his son and it annoys McCoy to no end. Sam Grayson is vague as hell and talks of foreign  businesses that scare the boys into NOT GOING INTO BUSINESS. LIKE EVER. NEVER. OVER THEIR DEAD BODIES. George gets the same treatment and he decides to be  a vetenarian. Harold is marveled at their dedication for preparing for the field they want to be in. AND DID THEY STEAL A BEAR DOG PUP FROM A BREEDER? The dog keeps coming back.   


McCoy has to tell the dog that it must stay where they drop it off and then he has a eureka moment. He calls Hank Son on a unrelated case and lets Harold take it back to the breeder. The dog escapes again and this time it is there to stay. McCoy likens it to a sehlat. Harold asks Tumblr what a Sehlat is and he gets a rough picture what to expect. Harold pioneers kid fic for Vulcan children in the fandom without intending to. George is Harold’s favorite child and sometimes he stumps Harold with his questions that are about life in general and are very philosophical. McCoy is fine with it and they have same pretty deep conversations as George grows older. George is pro-choice, pro immigration, pro science, and pro everything. George joins in protests regarding the climate and basic rights. Harold has to pick him up when he gets jailed. George resembles Spock and Jim at once reminding McCoy of his glory days with his husbands. Their fic attracts a agent  that turns it into a movie series and McCoy gets a role as the prime version of himself. Harold gets a role as Elder Spock since Spock’s actor’s counterpart is dead. They fit the movie into their schedule. Their bear dog protects their house and family when it comes to home intruders. Harold worries over McCoy, too much, because how often McCoy gets into danger for the sake of justice for a ghost and their little family.  Once McCoy had surgery for a tumor on his brain stem and procrastinated to save his familys lives and ended up being in a coma for three months after the life saving surgery. Harold grew a goatee out instead of a beard and chased reporters away from their house and from his boys when coming home/leaving home. When they go vacationing, and someone is after them, Harold and the children join a student tour group and blend in easily. Sometimes Harold hates how his children can be Mediums because they know how and when one of them sees the future of his work and he doesn’t get to guess anything but he loves McCoy and his boys and he wouldn’t change it. Harold embodies the pa pa wolf trope. And gives a mean protective impression on their future boyfriends/girlfriends. Their bear dog growls at people they should be alarmed by and is such a big sap toward McCoy and the boys and Harold.  


His children learning to deal with reality and how to handle opinions on their parents or more importantly, Leonard McCoy being insulted. Harold picks them up and when he hears it, he agrees he would have done the same thing. Harold gets annoyed that he can’t have the experience or the rite of passage to drive with his sons and this annoyance shows because they see it and panic about his reactions when it happens. Amanda Grayson loves the boys and she knows what they really are but abides by McCoy’s rules. By the time the boys are teenagers, he knows what to do  and how to handle this. McCoy had cancer scares, his children had alcoholic scares because some teachers forgot and they came home drunk. They don’t wear their prosthetics when home. He sticks up for his boys when he realizes their female classmates are using them or a male classmate is using them and takes drastic measures to protect his Vulcans. Harold often times has to go to parent teacher conferences without McCoy because he is part of a case and he is partially glad about it because his husband doesn’t like them and he gets a bad feeling from them. They juggle with their careers and schooling and hormonal vulcan teenagers. Harold and McCoy give Sterek and S’Tamuel the talk when they are of age. The boys get into fights often and Harold has McCoy do the talking after they get really hurt. At the end of the day, he wants to cuddle with his husband and go to sleep and possibly be wake up in the middle of the night because his husband had a dream. Harold understands how Spock must have felt with his husband in a three month long coma and feeling lost and in desperation. Harold is a loving, dotting husband and family man who thrives off chaos. They rake in thousands of dollars thanks to the movies and McCoy becomes a well known figure in the scifi community. The rebooted star trek TOS series is bearable largely due to Vulcan being intact with the second movie based on the great barrier and ESP PHENOMANON featuring Benedict Cumberbatch as  Gary Mitchelle and Alice Eve as Elizabeth Dehner. McCoy thinks Harold should earn a medal for weathering through being waken up by his gift and standing by all these years. Harold thinks he all ready has a medal. McCoy is his medal.


	27. Ben and hikaru au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post inspired by a incorrect star trek quotes post. This will break your feels and meticulously attempt at putting them back together but may as well break them even further. This is my first Benkaru au post that focuses on Ben and Sulu with Chulu in it. It was supposed to be light hearted and romantic but the other aspect to it seemed problematic. And this is what happened.

Imagine Hikaru Sulu visits the aquarium every day with his best friend and partner Pavel Chekov and their little girl Demora Sulu who is four years old. It’s named after the original owner of the aquarium. It’s over two centuries old. The Benjamin Pak Aquarium. One day there’s a party held for the anniversary. Hikaru bumps into a tall man at the party while a friend of theirs babysits Demora. Think McCoy. Hikaru gets to know the man as Ben. Hikaru flirts with Ben, “So, are you from heaven?” And Pavel says, “Yes, he’s a ghost. He died a hundred and fifteen years ago like that pick-up line.” And Ben smiles back, “You are right.” Hikaru is making heart eyes at Ben. Ben claims he is abstaining from drinking and that he is saving his appetite for when he gets home. Pavel goes over to a passerby asking if they know about the new species of fish discovered that can survive in space and some that came from Russia. Ben and Hikaru watch the fish together. Ben admits that he is usually ignored Hikaru is appalled that people ignore him. He offers to take Ben to the beach and not talk. If he does not prefer talking or being in his personal space. Ben is delighted. They stride by a beach together talking about the ocean then about the plant life. And as it turns out, they are both interested in botany. One hour later, Pavel comes out  and comes down to the beach where Hikaru is sitting on the sand apparently alone. Pavel helps his husband up inquiring how the new acquaintance was. Hikaru is startled because he was just right there. And he couldn’t have left that easily. It troubles him. Pavel mentions that some of the party goers did the ghost trick on him, again. The pair go into their hover-car then head home while Pavel talks about the recently unvield fish that was designed to look like  a Remoraid that was also given the gene to evolve into a rather unusual octopus. It is there for purposes of studying until they can move it to a new marine environment on Regis Seven. Hikaru finds himself thinking about Ben more often than he should. Hikaru works as a florist. Pavel works as a security officer at the Enterprise Bank that is managed by  James T. Kirk. Mr Spock and Leonard McCoy are regulars to drop on by. Star Fleet still exists and there are ships that still go exploring in space. 

After Kindergarten class ends, Demora tugs Hikaru back to the aquarium to stare at all the delicate, adorable, unique, some old, some new fish. Demora has her face against the window with her small hands making a mark. Hikaru waits for Ben to drop by and start engaging in a conversation with him. Hikaru misses the man he just met. Hikaru leaves the aquarium with Demora who wants to talk with the tall Asian man in the aqarium because that’s plain crazy. He didn’t see anyone in there! Hikaru talks to Pavel about this and he is wide eyed at it. They go to a psychiatrist, Elizabeth Dehner, regarding this. Dehner is troubled but she cannot for the life of her explain away their daughter’s pointers. Dehner makes some suggestions that could be the answer but they refuse to believe it because it would mean they are bad parents or that their daughter is ‘special’ in a way that means she may have a life changing disability. Hikaru allows Pavel to cry into his chest after they get home. Demora is drawing pictures. She is blissfully unaware of what is upsetting her parents but it does concern her.

Demora talks with her friends about this friend she met at the aquarium whose been hiding back and the response is encouraging. She waits for the perfect moment when her father is distracted to lure  the man out a few weeks later when Ben is outside of the aquarium tank. Demora talks to the semi-transparent Ben and tells him her name. He tells her about the fish and their personalities despite having none what so ever. He tells her wild stories about the fish and their adventures in a place called Bikini Bottom. Demora tells Ben where Hikaru works and wants him to be friends with Hikaru. Ben would love it. Hikaru eventually finds her sitting on a bench laughing alongside the catfish tank.  Hikaru embraces  her informing the little girl never ever to do that again. She informs him that she was talking to Ben. Hikaru calms down and asks where she saw him. She looks around then says, “He was just here.” She is excited to meet him again.  Hikaru leaves the aquarium with his daughter in tow for a slumber party with her little friends. Hikaru is relatively assured that his daughter won’t run out of sight again from these trusted parental people. They moved here earlier so the change of moving from Florida to San Fransisco has to be doing good for her, right? Pavel listens to Hikaru’s worries via communicator while at work himself taking care of the plants. He lowers the communicator and tells Pavel that they will continue this conversation later. He closes it then looks up to see Ben. His heart almost leaps at the sight of the man and the first thing he says is, “You look gorgeous.”  and blushing like mad. Ben asks about the plants and how unique they are. Ben gets to see the plants that Hikaru has been growing. Ben learns they are not exclusive  and are quite open to more partners. Ben notices  a plant is dying and tells him about it. Hikaru coos at the plant while watering it and apologizing to it and it is just so cute to Ben. Ben admits his favorite plant is the violet because they are so unique.

Hikaru and Ben talk for an hour until the man has to leave. Working hours end two hours later. Demora goes to the aquarium but with Hikaru watching her every move because you can’t leave Sulu without getting repercussions. They see the Remoraid has become accepted in the marine life. They leave. They get home to find Pavel has cooked dinner for them since he came home early. Hikaru kisses the man’s cheeks and tells him how his day went. Pavel is thrilled to hear that someone new has obviously attracted his husband’s attention. That night, Hikaru talks in great detail about Ben. Pavel is getting a pretty good picture of him. And he learns how often he ghosts his husband. He ghosted his way out of the store. Pavel is bothered by this. Pavel, when Hikaru is asleep, does research about the man named Ben. He looks him up. There is nothing. No results. Pavel takes a sick day the following morning then goes to the aquarium. He notices the photographs and then he is startled by Ben. Ben and Pavel get along nicely. Ben acknowledges the resemblance between him and the founder of the aquarium. Pavel agrees and requests that he stop ghosting his husband. Ben reveals, he can’t. He is a ghost stuck in the land of the living. Pavel is appalled, one, that his husband fancies a ghost, second, he is being ghosted because this is a really damn ghost, and third, he is talking to a dead man. He is also correct on how long he has been dead which is a surprise for the  Russian. Pavel feels pity for Ben. And asks him about the way he died since the plague does not indicate so.

Ben explains that his death was  a bit of a mystery to him. Pavel gets determined to learn the way he died. Pavel does research, asking around, and digging in by going to the local cemetery to find the man’s gravestone. Pavel cannot find any reason why, except, he finds one piece of evidence on a sticky note reading 'Possible serial killer victim’ after going through channels to find the case that has largely been intact. Pavel learns the people who worked there via Ben. And says he will get some justice for him if he can or not. Pavel questions those who are still alive about that  night. Ben gets really mad when Pavel questions a old lady about his final hours. Apparently, it was his sister who had a bad case of iromudic syndrome and mistook him for son Edward. Pavel stands the tearjerking but horrible thing he has to do pretending to be her son. Pavel comes out with his eyes wet. He goeX home to find dinner made and Hikaru is happy, blissfully. Demora asks about Ben and apparently, Ben has been visiting the store. Pavel is  starting to realize where this relationship can go and it can’t go any further. A relationship with a ghost? What if his husband wants to join him? He can’t lose Hikaru. As much as he loves him and his daughter, he can’t lose them. After dinner, Pavel reveals to Hikaru, painfully, that Ben has been dead since they first met. Hikaru doesn’t want to believe this. Pavel explains he is investigating the death so Ben can pass on. Hikaru and Pavel don’t sleep in the same bed that night. Pavel goes to work that morning after taking Demora to Kindergarten.

Pavel speaks with Spock on what to do with a situation where a ghost has enchanted his husband. Spock replies to cleanse whatever binds him or to stop visiting where the being resides, hypothetically, if the electromagnetic field readings are off the roof then there is indeed a ghost. Spock speaks a lot of hypothetical’s and Pavel eventually learns that  Spock is part of a ghost hunting task force orchestrated by Christopher Pike and  Number One. Spock goes in to deposit his pay. Pavel asks the passing doctor, McCoy,what kind of injuries can injure a ghost and “I am a doctor, not a ghost hunter!” and goes past him grumbling to himself where he continues this to Spock who patiently listens to it. Pavel has to convince the aquarium owner to cleanse the aquarium if he can’t solve the case. His first priority is his family. Ben is helping Hikaru move the plants to the trucks for events the passing week. Pavel is getting frustrated because his husband is now head over heels and refuses to believe him that he is in love with a dead man. As much as he love to make their family grow with another man/woman, this man is dead! Pavel gets to the final lead, a Asian man named Kyle Lee who claims to have been Ben’s ex-lover. Ben was going to leave him because of certain circumstance that didn’t leave them to be together for the rest of their lives. Like say, being on the run. Kyle has paid his debt to society and claims it was an accident. Kyle cannot see Ben leaned against the doorway or hear him say, “You are still repaying society by being a musician mentor instead of being a pro and showing off your gift.” Pavel has to tell him that Ben is quite alive, technically, and he needs to come to the aquarium for one last time. Kyle admits it has bee over a hundred fifty years since hew had been there. Kyle is taken with help by Pavel and Kyle’s descendant on Pavel’s free time.

Hikaru is visiting with Demora and her little friends. Kyle comes by Hikaru’s side and asks how it is feeling in love with someone he wants to spend the rest of his natural life wth. Hikaru explains how it feels to be around Ben. Kyle finishes it off for him describing every little detail of how it feels. He goes deeper by informing him what he would have done in his shoes if he were his age with that man. He informs that man was his ex-boyfriend. Kyle killed him by accident and dumped his body into the tank because it was in his will to be dumped in there with no questions asked. Ben rather have been eaten by catfish than have been cremated. Kyle tells him how it feels, how every day feels to him, about doing what he did. And how he regrets causing his untimely demise. And that it wasn’t supposed to be this way. He explains covering up the murder was his worst mistake. He explains that Ben loves him and if he loves him, he wouldn’t purseue this relationship even further. Because the way he died was traumatic and he is never going to leave this place for twenty-four-hours or less. Hikaru is visibly hurt and leaves the aquarium. Pavel can feel his marriage tearing apart. He goes after Hikaru leaving Demora with Kyle. Pavel goes after Hikaru only to find that the man has vanished seemingly into thin air. Pavel is distressed. He has some friends look for Hikaru. Pavel returns home with  Demora and waits several hours to file a missing persons report. Pavel is visited by Ben at work. What he did didn’t work. Pavel demands that Ben leave catching the attention of several usuals. Pavel is terrifed that he may have convinced his husband to go off himself in some cruel manner. Ben pleads that it was never the case and he cares about him as much as Pavel does.  He doesn’t want to tear the family apart and he only came here to apologize. Pavel won’t accept the apology until his husband comes home and he breaks down. Scotty comes over and comforts the poor Russian with McCoy.  

Pavel’s shift is quickly turned over to another security officer and allows Pavel to cry because his husband. It’s his husband he is concerned about.  He feels like their friendship has just fallen apart. He also feels a hole in his heart and a lot of dread like someone close to him had died. Jim decides to pick up Demora that night for Pavel while McCoy and Scotty comfort him. Christine Chapel is calling every hospital and morgue in case their friend is there. Nyota translates for her when aliens who don’t speak English and just got the job answer. Christine is amused of this, needless to say. Jim uses his connections to get a search out for him. It turns out there attempts were for nothing when his body is discovered alongside the road, abandoned, with skid marks. Pavel is inconsolable and screaming in grief. Demora stays at her grandparent’s house while the crew sticks to Pavel and do their best to help him go through the grief.  Apparently, he was heading back to the house when someone hit and struck him. He was five miles away.  Demora goes back to the aquarium this time with Scotty and Keenser, while McCoy is with Pavel, with Joanna alongside them. Demora and Joanna see Ben and Hikaru sitting on a bench relaxing together and happy. Demora goes after her daddy.  "DADDY!“ Scotty turns his head in the nick of time to see Demora go over to them. "Dad misses you. When are you coming back?” And it breaks Scotty’s heart. Demora talks to her daddy and is informed that she needs to take care of Pavel. “What about you?” “I am fine, De.” with Ben’s arm wrapped around his shoulder.  And it sets into stone that ghosts exist. 

Pavel eventually decides to enlist into Star Fleet with little Demora as a security guard on a star base. The Yorktown sounds pretty fine. McCoy is helping Pavel get through the rough patch and helped him with the funeral preparations. When Pavel’s done the grieving process, he doesn’t feel like he can love anyone the same way again. Kyle apologizes once again and blames himself for it. Pavel has kept himself out of Kyle’s presence for the entire year to prevent him from getting hurt. Pavel has accepted the loss and tells him that he doesn’t need to apologize. The way it happened was an accident and his killer is never going to be caught unless he turned himself in because of a guilty conscience. Pavel figures out living arrangements while awaiting word from the academy. Demora is actually excited about this. Her dad gets to help save lives! That’s just cool in her book.  Christine and Nyota follow suit to the academy because whose going to make sure this Russian doesn’t get himself killed? The pain in his heart has lessened but Pavel appreciates every waking minute he has with his daughter even more. The Remoraid has evolved into a octileery and it makes a nice addition to the Ben Pak aquarium named, simply, Hikaru. 

**End AU**.


	28. Spones as co writers au

Spock and McCoy writing a novel together.  Spock walking away when it gets illogical and going about his usual duties which ends up in McCoy having to drag his ass back because it was his idea to start it.  Picture them doing this off duty. their voices bleeding through the narrative. A little bit of logic and a little bit of ethics. Characters based off their colleagues and former crewmates. And they continue this charade up until one of them ends with the words ‘The End’ and McCoy is relieved. He goes to a disco party. Spock goes through and edits it. Then realizes they don’t have a title. Spock comes up with a pretty logical one then adds the writing credits and the appropriate dedication. Then going through and publishing it. Now don’t imagine that this is the only project that they did together that lasted for a year. Don’t imagine how McCoy finds himself missing writing with the Vulcan. Don’t imagine McCoy grumbling to himself about adding something to the story because it’s done. Don’t imagine the same thing happening to Spock but only mentally and occasional slip ups. Don’t picture McCoy’s lights lighting up when Spock slips because that means he misses it too. Writing with him in general. Jim likes the novel. It’s his favorite. Uhura adores it to bits and asks if there are going to be any sequels for the colorful characters. Hikaru adoring a character based off him, sort of, and a character resembling Pavel Chekov and Scotty. Pavel loves the character based off him because they are so important to the novel and to the storyline. Like ridiculously important but necessary. Scotty likes his character for being someone who makes egg nog and being pretty BAMF when it comes to defending his bar. Don’t consider if Spock and McCoy get together and hatch up a new novel plot during a away mission when being held in jail and Jim’s on the way. Don’t imagine them confusing the natives when they talk about the mechanics of the story idea, the logic, and the ethics of it. Throwing out possible scene ideas.  How passionate they are about it. Them arguing about a plot string and being mistaken for a divorced couple getting back together because of it. Imagine that they write under a fake identity, don’t imagine if it is David Andrew Kennex, and no one (asides to Uhura) knows that it’s actually two people writing it not one. Everyone assumes they are in a relationship because they are so _private_. 

They actually are.


	29. post TUC

Imagine though, post the undiscovered country, after the three month farewell tour, Jim and his crew having to go back in time for saving the shark species. Gathering two pairs of sharks from each species, male and female, to help control the population of fish. Because surprise! THE FISH ARE NOW FLYING AND ARE A PEST. They also are getting rid of the natural marine life. So to save the marine environment, sharks are saved from extinction. Jim has a new found appreciation for sharks and McCoy is all “I am not eating fish again the same way.” Shark’s don’t bother people as long as they are not bothered,hence, co-existing in peace. When it comes to blood, all bets are off. It is highly recommended not to go into the water with any fresh cuts. Spock is rather pleased and fascinated. He also calls Deep Blue, the shark, beautiful and gorgeous.  Hikaru’s husbands, Ben and Pavel, go to the next underwater tour as soon as they can. Ben is thrilled, because he loves sharks for how complex and unique they are. Scotty doesn’t mind long as they don’t get in the way of fishing and Nyota has the same stance on them. Christine, however, is utterly terrified of sharks thanks to the movie _Jaws_. It takes a few years for the fish population to be under control but the sharks take care of it. Ben is more happy that they don’t see flying fish as often and twice than happy when he sees the dorsal fin of the shark.  Pavel claims some of the sharks came from Russia. Spock monitors Deep Blue. Despite what Jaws and Sharknado did to humanitys perception of sharks, humanity welcomes back sharks with open arms.


	30. daddy day care

McCoy and Jim feel the house is empty, having _finally_ retired themselves after a hundred plus years in star fleet, and since Spock is the one traveling about, it occurs to Spock that they should open  a daddy day care. At first McCoy falls over laughing. Jim’s eyes brighten and he understands the concept. Daddy Daycare was a movie that heavily had Galaxy Quest references in it involving two men taking care of children because they were fired from their jobs. It’s a cinematic classic. To McCoy, it sounds like a daycare for the fathers and taking care of them. Spock explains what he means with some prodding from Jim. And explains that McCoy and Jim should be responsible for it. McCoy humors him by going out and getting their daddy daycare certified and child proofed. McCoy has heavy doubts that it will even work. Jim and  McCoy have sign ups ready. They have a large apartment that is old and creaky and looks beautiful from the outside. The house reminds Jim of his childhood home. Eventually, a bunch of Klingon officers and Andorians come in “HERE, TAKE MY KIDS!” and some don’t even sign up at all just leave their children on the sidewalk with a padd regarding contact information. Including a few humans who believe hanging out with two legendary star fleet officers will do good for their children.

McCoy’s gray hair turns white evidently during the week. One of their old crewmmates,Pavel, drops by for a visit and entertains the children after failed attempts by McCoy. McCoy asks if he likes entertaining children. Pavel, retired security admiral with almost nothing to do, replies with ‘YES’. Hikaru  hears about the mayhem when Pavel gets home. Spock checks in occassionally from his diplomatic mission and gets Jim’s word on it, “It’s fine! We are loving it!” with a dangling tv set behind him that a 3 year old Klingon child is climbing. Jim is alerted to it by Spock then he ends the conversation and goes after the little wild girl. One of the children finds a beehive nest when Spock comes home from one of his diplomatic missions and poor McCoy wacks it down and gets chased by the bees. Spock manages to move the beehive to a safe location to a beehive farm followed closely by the bees. Jim finds McCoy hiding in the closet with bug spray and he uses it on Jim by accident.  At the eyes. Spock supervises the children while McCoy is helping Jim getting the bug spray out of his eyes. They go on field trips.  Spock is finding McCoy’s new grayed hair utterly fascinating and he loves it. Spock helps them with the organizing field trips by date, time, and hour. McCoy gets the supplies while they are living off their retirement pension and he balances it out. They get a child out of their batman costume without pestering and allow them to be themselves, but when they take it off McCoy and Jim are running around the house looking for the boy while he is in the kitchen eating cookies when Spock is taking a brief break from his Ambassador duties.  And Spock is like, “The child is right here, t’hy’lara’ through their link and he gives the Klingon child some more milk to his request. The kids really enjoy the company of McCoy and Jim.

One day in the morning, two star fleet officers arrive with long looks on their faces. Jim answers the door and learns one of the children lost their parents in a air-car accident. McCoy is making sure a Deltan child doesn’t pull a kid’s hair as a symbol of their affection because they don’t like it. The officers have the now orphaned child isolated from the rest and informed. But that relatives will come to pick them up. Before they close that night, McCoy tightly hugs the child and tells them not to forget. This relative came from Australia and takes the child with them. McCoy is more than over joyed when Spock gets back from his diplomatic missions and he grumbles most of the night away. Jim and Spock shower McCoy in kisses. They have a entire schedule devoted to when Daddy Day Care is not open so they can have some breathing room and repair the damage the children had done. Pavel is looking up ways to entertain children f different civilizations since five bajoran children are added and one Cardassian. Spock retrieves more Dr Lazarus,Commander Tawny,and Commander Taggart dolls including Meechan dolls after the children tear the old ones up after rough play. Jim cooks around the house. McCoy is the one who puts the house together though he does have to call a Klingon house repair shop. No one knows that Lt cmnder Worf is the reason why McCoy knows the Klingon House Repair shop. McCoy tyhink’s he just came across them on the web. In their free time, Jim often times reads novels and McCoy does crossword puzzles. Spock meditates. But when it comes to putting a stubborn child refusing to take a nap,they call in Spock when he is in the middle of a diplomatic conference. Spock’s the one who reassures his aging husbands that they are still as majestic as he met them and beautiful when they have angst. Jim’s got some aging issues that they are still working out. McCoy often finds the childnren crowded around Jim when he has a novel in his hand and they are all asleep.  McCoy finds himself worrying about everyone’s health and has a secret stash of hypos which he refills weekly because they do come in handy.

Jim and McCoy compete against a very academic pre-school, which they don’t actively compete against, and OH YEAH. IT’S KOLOTH ALL RIGHT LEADING IT. Jim is thrilled to hear his old rival is still going strong. Eventually half of the students from Koloth’s pre-school go to Jim’s daddy day care and it’s a madhouse. McCoy agrees. They end up struggling to find a way  to handle this new situation. Pavel suggests a big building once used as chuck-e-cheeseys joint and he goes with Jim and McCoy during daddy day care’s off days. They end up finding the price and it’s twice their pension and ohmygodisithauntedwhywoulditcostthatmuch? Koloth is heavily enjoying the lack of responsibilities and goes to Risa. His assistant,his protoge, Kar’li, manages to get Koloth off as the director and intervenes in any means possible to draw the parents and children back which means thwarting the fund raiser. Pavel and Hikaru help in the fundraiser  including a few cadets who had dropped off the children in the beginning. McCoy enjoys it as does Jim. Spock isn’t there as there is a conflict between the Tellarites and Romulans regarding some Ambassador being kidnapped and some treaty being broken. Spock has decided that is his last negotiation and Ambassador Picard will replace him. When he returns to Earth, he finds the house isn’t covered in children. In fact,noticably, there’s something wrong about it. He goes to the backyard to find McCoy and Jim on the porch sitting alongside each other having a good cup of eggnog several months early than they should have it. Apparently, the fundraiser was a total disaster. Hikaru and Pavel went to Russia for some down time. The cadets have recently graduated and been assigned to starships and what not. Some star fleet officers had to move because of a new assignment (which,the parents claimed, was heavily unexpected) and it’s getting near to their anniversary so Spock plots a get away to Risa with his husbands and tell them the good news that way. Koloth returns to find the pre school is full to the brim by children.

Koloth’s reaction:

and-ohmykahlesswhoclosedtheadmiral’sdaddydaycare?thisdoesn’thavetheroomforthismanykids

His protoge is not bothered and informs him the tables have turned. Koloth feels this pre school has lost it’s honor. Koloth leaves but not without planting evidence of it being unkept due to some loyal instructors. He comes across Uhura, after his fifth unauthorized visit, still admiral of linguistics who is here to see the place she heard about it so often. He tells her everything is rotten by the inside. Uhura enters with a biased perspective and sees it for what it is. Spock pampers Jim while McCoy is pampering himself by getting a relaxing back massage. It’s only later Spock informs them that he is retired. McCoy tells Jim owes him fifty federation credits. Jim reluctantly hands him the credits with a sigh of defeat. Spock is stumped. McCoy explains it was only a matter of time before he, himself, retired, since it was only six months ago they retired.  Sarek had been requesting that he get himself a grandchild before he goes and McCoy and Jim was thinking of finally having the house crying because their child is making a mess of it. They both agree to enjoying taking care of children and the baby will have to be made in a tube, only if Spock _wants_ it. Spock, undoubtedly, wants one.

They figure out which one of the humans gives a DNA sample because:

‘Noyouarenotdumpin’thischildasmineonme.iallreadygotoneasitisbreathing downmynecktowritemywill.’

and Jim wants their child to have McCoy’s eyes. As does Spock. McCoy refuses to give his  DNA just for his damn baby blue eyes. They plead, McCoy refuses. Spock and Jim play a game of cat and mouse for the DNA sample during their vacation. McCoy is winning.  McCoy is hoping they give up and decide to have a spirk child. Because a baby version of Spock would make him melt as would baby Jim. AND HE WOULD LIKE TO SEE A BABY WITH Jim’s eyes. When McCoy leaves the sweet, Spock and jJIM tear the room apart looking for any piece of McCoy’s hair. “i think I found it!” “no jim that is your hair.’ ‘ah damn’ Spock comforts Jim regarding the closure of their business because they didn’t have the room for their expanding business and knows how miserable the man is. They share a intimate mind meld and allows Spock to see what happened. Spock notices a suspicious Klingon and Bajoran working together,who he had seen on his visits earlier,in the memory and puts it aside for the time being to be there for his t’hy’la in his time of need because telling him it was set up right now would be illogical and hurtful to finishing the grief process of the fundraiser failing. Hours later,McCoy still hasn;’t come back. So they go search for him only to find he is taking care of some kids on a fieldtrip on Risa  because their chaperon/guide is sick. It is so adorable and sweet. Spock and Jim join taking the kids to various parts of Risa. Including going through  beautiful mountain on a ride and exploring its caverns when the rde malfunctions.  Spock keeps track of the headcount while McCoy makes sure the kids wounds are wrapped up using a knapsack.

A certain entity pops up and leaves as a toddler with McSpirk  while it does some errands. The baby is nicknamed Dennis the menace by McCoy and Jim and Spock adore the child. They stay an extra week on Risa waiting for the toddler’s father to come back and pick him up. McCoy hears the two year old crying then makes his way  to the bedroom to find a figure there. He turns the lights on to see it’s the toddlers father.  Q apologizes for being so late and that Mister Garak took longer than usual. McCoy is unfamiliar to that name. Q picks his son up then tells him the year is going to get better.  And leaves in a flash of light. McCoy finally decides to make his will once they reach Earth. He leaves several of his belongings for a medical history museum in Georgia and allows his likeness to be put up after his death and he thinks of everything including if he dies where does this hypothetical child goes if Spock and Jim are gone.  He lists Christine Chapel and Nyota Uhura.   McCoy decides to continue his autobiography of his life. The crazy thing is people are interested in a historical biopic based on Leonard McCoy. He discovers this when his agent comes forward and asks him if he would like it if the book was turned into a series of historical biopics. McCoy complains that there should be a biopic based on Jim and Spock,which the agent replies with ‘the camera crew is coming over for the ending’. McCoy agrees on the terms that they keep it real and no sugar coating. The agent agrees.

Spock sues Koloth’s former assistant on defamation of business. Jim wholeheartedly supports it after learning about it and so does McCoy. Koloth approves, as well. Spock ruin’s the assistant’s credibility. The academic pre school is closed on grounds that it isn’t safe for children. Spock raises their prices for them being filmed without McCoy’s knowledge because it’s their character they are filming and their story. And it’s perfectly logical. Koloth apologizes to Jim for his assistant’s behavior and that he has opened a self defense class in Boston and thinks it is going to fair better. Jim takes every opportunity to suggest Koloth’s place of business when the camera crew comes over. Their child is being made at this time in a tube. McCoy finishes his biography nine months later with the lines, “And here I am, living with the two insane men  I ever met in my life. That’s the best retirement package I never expected. And soon, there’s going to be five people in this house. Yes, twins. Hi twins, no, we did never call you baby aliens in fish tanks. Who said we did?” Christine and Nyota visit with Scotty,Pavel,Hikaru, and Rand and Demora and Joanna and Saavik and David and T’Pring and Riley visit on the day the twins come home. Spock  took the time to baby proof the entire house overnight after winning the suit. The twins are boys. and they are Jason N. Kirk  and S’Chn T’Gai-Kirk Hinek (who has the ears and Vulcan physiology). Jim reveals they named Jason after Peter Taggart’s actor, Jason Nesmith. Hinek opens his eyes and–McCoy is scratching his head because how did they get his DNA? Baby blue eyes and black mess of hair. Spock will never spill his secret. Jim reveals, that they took the opportunity to make a baby with three parents because hell it’s possible, why not? Spock has done the probability of which one has brown,black, and gold hair. He concludes Jason will look resemble Spock and Jim simultaneously and Hinek will look like a mix of himself and bones but mostly Bones. He stresses just how much McCoy is in the child. T’Pring knows what hinek means and congratulates them and McCoy has no clue what it means. Rand congratulates them.

Eventually, everything settles down and Spirk’s loving, beautiful biopic is released. Spock goes up and uses  the federation credits to purchase the big abandoned building then furnaces it up while McCoy does interviews for his biography and Jim gets interviews for the biopic. Spock is getting the building ready for the surprise they have in store for the doctor and reopens it as McSpirk Daycare. He does this while his husbands are busy. McCoy is busy taking care of the twins while Jim does the shopping and Spock doing what’s best. Jim gets everything of everything of everything. Basically, back up of back ups of back ups. Too many in fact because he got back into the habit of taking care of little children. Spock comes back  while the twins are asleep and tells them,”this year is going to be _excellent_.” He brings them to the building while Wesley Crusher is babysitting the twins while they go check out the building. Jim has McCoy’s eyes covered and they go in and let McCoy see what they had been doing this all for. McCoy loves it. The scene transitions to a few years later with the twins playing with other children. Hinek is playing doctor,passionately. Jason is playing scientist with Klingon children and Cardassian children and Ferengi. He is very frank and displays leadership skills. Spock and Jim are speaking with Garak and Bashir regarding their child’s recent activities to the side regarding a few . . , discrepancies they made and how they exaggerated Garak. McCoy is reading a children’s book to a bunch of Betazoids, Humans, and Vulcan hybrids and Romulan hybrids. Pavel’s role of sockpuppets has been taken over by Hikaru as Pavel is sick. Scotty is their reliable friend who drives the children to fieldtrips on his lucky bus he nicknamed Enterprise that he painted in the colors of. Christine and Uhura somehow got involved and went to Illinois to begin a joint operation called mommy daycare associated with MCSPIRK daycare since they have retired. Scotty meets a alien named Keenser inbetween the time jump and the are best pals and he is currently friends with a aged Jaylah who he drives to the academy for her ‘scheduled’ ‘house’ visit. Koloth’s business is soaring.Spock is happy. Jim is happy. McCoy is happy. McCoy said it once, and he will say it again this is the best retirement package he got unexpectedly. The children love McSpirk daycare.

_**End AU.** _


	31. Kirk Prime grieves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If we ignore Star Trek: Generations. And if Jim outlived Bones as Spock did, there’s a good chance Jim was alive on the Enterprise E waiting in their shared quarters when Spock was taken into the anomaly. Beware, this post will squash your heart, put it together, and then tear it apart again.

He would have felt their bond severed because quantum mechanics. How painful it must have been for Jim. Imagine how heart broken he was. How soon  do you think the grief would have overwhelmed him? He saw what happened through the window and he knows. Poor Jim is alone. Because everyone he knew is dead. Spock was the last one. Imagine Jim wavering through the stages of grief taking it pretty hard. Jim’s in denial that Spock is truly gone from his life. He packs what belongings they brought with them and notices their Enterprise crew family portrait is missing. He assumes Spock took it and that he is coming back soon. Spock knew he was going to die and took it with him because he rather not be alone because he discovered he has the onset of Bendii’s.. And Jim was right, he will die alone. Spock preferred not to bring Jim with him and wanted to be remembered the way Jim sees him now than a illogical,wasting irrational Vulcan. Spock wanted to spare Jim of seeing him fall apart.

Jim is approached by Picard who merely says, “I grieve with thee.” and Jim just has a forced smile thanking him for the comment. Jim thinks Spock could have survived. He could have survived. And he is hallucinating. The medical officer checks Jim over and recommends Jim goes to Vulcan to a healer to help him. Jim is approached by Geordi La Forge who knows how he feels about losing a loved one. Jim feels insulted because Geordi lost Data once not twice. Geordi mentions how they lost Data previously to a collector. Jim is dumbfounded. Geordi makes the point that Data came back just like Spock did and he is grateful for that, he also tells him that Spock would likely not want him to be going down that road. Geordi is right. Geordi asks if Jim still has some friends or family to be with him. Jim doesn’t feel appropriate to visit Peter Kirk’s family or Joanna’s grandchildren. He doesn’t feel himself at the moment to visit family. Jim sees Spock throughout the day and he has to remind himself that his Vulcan is gone. He then realizes he could have gone with Spock. He could have spared himself being alone. The Enterprise takes a few days to get to Vulcan. Jim gets a message from Deanna and Riker. He gets one from Alexander who is on another ship including a visit from Wesley. 

Tryla Scott, a engineer, approaches Jim and tells him of how Uhura had raised her grandfather with Christine Chapel while being a product of Scotty and Uhura’s DNA. He grandmother raised her with some help from Scotty when she would not get her head out of hover cars while fixing them. Her father was a science officer.  Tryla only knew Scotty for such a short period of time before he passed and offers her shoulder for him to cry on. She’s a commander by this point after her career was restarted for a fair chance at climbing the ladder due to the parasite’s involvement.  Jim sees a lot of Uhura in Tryla and the twinkle in her eye that Scotty would have. Jim is thrilled to meet someone like her. He tells her stories of Scotty that he hadn’t written in his autobiography. Jim tells her some stories of Nyota Uhura’s time on the Enterprise. The embarrassing ones. They both share laughs at the humiliating Uhura stories. It helped them both with their still aching loss for their close friends. Tryla has to go on her shift and makes the wish that they had more time to talk with the sentence starter “If only…”

Jim wonders what would have happened if Spock got there in time. If the sun never went supernova. If Spock came back then everything would be okay. If the Vulcan managed to succeed. If he could go back in time and beam Spock out from his death… Jim then does research about the age of the planet’s sun to discover it was done by someone. It was set to supernova prematurely. Jim is outraged. He goes into a holodeck and sets up a room full of breakables. A replica of his quarters post the wrath of khan in  San Francisco. He destroys everything. And he terminates the program with wet, teary red eyes and struggles to regain his composure. He goes past several ensigns, Klingons, who are going to have exercise in the holodeck. Jim visits the counselor of the USS Enterprise E. He needs someone to talk to. He drinks some hot chocolate and talks about how he is feeling lately. It’s a good session. Jim leaves the counselors office feeling better but depressed. He has had nightmares of  different time where his father died heroically, growing up reckless and bold and his brother running away, and meeting Bones on a recruitment shuttle. And nearly losing Captain Pike to a mad Romulan. Spock and he not on good terms with a love-hate relationship. Spock, alive, alone—it’s his worst nightmare when he sees a dream of Spock in a cave during the ride to Vulcan. “James Tiberius Kirk, how did you find me?” with what relief was in his voice. That dream made him wake up crying. Jim’s certain its his mind plying tricks on him and that his wish for Spock to be alive is torturing him. 

He is mellowing out and spends most of his time in the quarters with a headache.  The headache is painful and it is hurting. It feels like someone yanked his entire being out. The noble, living organic half is gone. And all that is left is a vulnerable man with glasses and a big, kind helpful heart. Jim weathers it because he has gone through worse. He thinks of the Tarsus Nine and it makes him even more depressed because he is the only one left. Everyone he knew is gone, enemies, frenemies, old friends, and so on. Koloth is gone. Trelane is still around but he refers to himself as Q. Those Jim knew personally  from his time are gone. The new people here make Jim feel like he doesn’t belong. Like he is a relic of a golden era. That is bygone. He expects Spock by his side and McCoy,too. It feels unreal not to have them. It makes Jim feel emotional how he is still alive when Spock was supposed to be the one who outlived the crew. Not Jim. When he’s alone on the way to the healer he talks to himself. It’s helpful for Jim to feel not alone and it comforts him that they are with him in some way. He sent his findings to Star Fleet  with the entire report written in caps. He arrives to the healers place of work and he doesn’t look fine himself. The severed bond is repaired and his mental shields are put full throttle up. Jim leaves Vulcan and goes to Riverside to the old house. Sometimes he thinks he hears McCoy talking to him. The medicine Doctor Crusher had given him when he came to her ‘med bay’ is working with the hallucinations and they don’t continue as the severed bond condition has been taken care of. Jim’s nightmares get worse. Spock meeting Spock. Seeing his Spock looking down at the photograph. Awakening in the middle of the night from that image. He recalls a conversation he shared with McCoy when they were sitting back and relaxing on shore leave from a recent adventure on the _USS Enterprise  A_ contemplating a point made by one of the natives regarding how powerful of a force the triumvirate are. Largely considered a entity on the planet. “ _What are we, science or magic?”_ “ _A tragedy,darlin_ ’.” 

He has machines that take care of the house when he doesn’t feel like it. Jim eats less and does not go to town often. He is utterly depressed. And these nightmares are not helping. Jim sleeps in often and he attempts to make a new life without Spock. Somehow,four months later a stray cat sneaks into his house and curls up beside Jim on a empty bed. The cat makes Jim a lot better. He ends up adopting a lot of stray cats and taking care of them and ooops, he’s the neighborhood catman. McCoy would have been highly amused. Jim can hear his husbands comment on this in his mind. The kids on the farm come pouring in with rat problems and Jim happily gives away the kittens the cats make when they are old enough. Before Jim knows it, he has moved on and accepted that Spock’s gone now. Now all that is left is that one cat which entered his life. Christmas was a blurr to him and he doesn’t remember celebrating it nor Halloween or thanksgiving. Jim feels light on his feet and himself again with a cat perched on his shoulder when he goes to town. No one is surprised anymore with the cat that has no eyes. Jim calls the cat David. Jim, a retired admiral living off his pension, goes sailing with the cat to distract himself. The pain’s better now. Just a gentle ache in his heart. And goes out of his way to help people he comes across. The cat is usually on his shoulder. The cat is what wakes Jim up every morning and comes over to him to be petted when he is feeling sour/bitter/sad. It can sense these things. One day, David acts strangely in the morning. Jim lets him out and attends to house chores when he sees a familiar figure in the hall. He drops the empty mug. The machines clean the mess as Jim processes what he just saw. He admonishes himself for thinking who he thinks it is because they are dead and he is not. It breaks his heart to see a hallucination. Jim shoves down that heartbreak and vaporizes it internally.  He gets another mug and makes himself coffee. He misses Spock and McCoy.  He misses McCoy worrying about Jim and his health. Spock gently reassuring the doctor that he is fine even some reassurance from Jim himself. He misses hearing them and seeing them. He misses his crew. His sleeping habits have improved because of the cats and the nightmares are over.

Tryla gets a promotion to captaincy earlier so then she arrives to Riverside. She is excited to talk face to Face with her grandmother’s mother’s commanding officer because he feels like family and tell him the news rather than talk through messaging. Jim had been sending message after message to her regarding Scotty and Uhura that spills to stories about the core command crew. She could make a collection of stories or a documentary series with Jim as the talking head in them. She would rather make it when it feels appropriate. He had so much time on his hands.  He did the recording in front of a aesthetically pleasing wall. He just sent her that morning a copy of the holovid he sent to Spock for becoming Ambassador because he ran out of stories to tell. She drives the hover-car rental to the Kirk residence. She get out then knocks on the door until she notices the door is unlocked. She calls Jim out as the camera goes through each room that is empty and intact. The kitchen,the living room, the dining room, the guest rooms, the closet,the bathrooms, as Star trek: TOS song plays gradually turning into the cinematic version of it, and the main bedroom with the bed made where above it is portraits of the crew. Tryla grows frantic searching for Jim until she gets to the backyard. Jim is lying by the garden motionless with his eyes open and wearing gloves with a garden shovel resembling Voyager in his right hand. It is even modeled and designed to be that way. Try attempts to resuscitate him and calls the authorities. Jim Kirk died alone. He is formally pronounced dead thirteen minutes later. Somewhere, far away,Spock just arrived into a alternate timeline with a severed bond. It is guaranteed with his ailment, he will not die alone.

**The End.**


	32. Aliens/Star Trek

Imagine the ship is not named Nostramo but instead Enterprise. Nyota Uhura is the warrant officer.  Jim is the captain. Scotty is the chief engineer. Kevin Riley is the enginee technician. Pavel is the navigator. Spock is the science officer. McCoy is the executive officer. T’Pring  is mother. The ship is a Vulcan construction so it came with that feature. Nyota watches her crewmates fall one by one save for Spock who is an Vulcan android. He gets dealt by the remaining crew. Nyota develops a hatred toward Xenomorphs and becomes an expert in dealing with them in the events that transpire afterwards. Nyota grieves for her crew and vows to make sure it doesn’t happen again along with her little pug. She evidently falls for a squad marine leader named Christine Chapel after being awakened and briefing in the company AND heading back to the planet that started a tragedy. She leaves her pug in the care of a family relative. Nyota has a grudge against Android Vulcans because of Spock and is highly suspicious  of them. She knows these Xenomorphs will be the cause of her death. Evidently she learns humanity has been dying for Xenomorphs for the past half a century.


	33. Beethoven

What if the planet Vulcan has their Sehlat franchise equivalent to Beethoven? Or have some accounts and records to there being an I-Hoven. That domesticated kind of Sehlat would be a menace at first toward the parents at least in the parents perspective because they are so untamed,illogical, and irrational. The children would love this Sehlat. Some Vulcans see Beethoven Sehlat as a highly logical, rational being. And very messy compared to most domesticated Sehlats. And be hilarious and be heartwarming and cuddly and adorable and mess prone all at the same time.  I wonder how many movies this concept has given Vulcans. Over two hundred? Over a hundred? Probably with their fair share of terrible movies.


	34. TMP au 2

Imagine an AU where instead of V’Ger taking Ilia, it’s Spock. And Ilia is guilty that Spock’s gone because of her. McCoy is appalled and comforts his friend the best way he can. A carbon unit like Spock is returned with his memory anagrams and used as a drone to collect information. Ilia goes after V’Ger. McCoy treats the unit like it’s Spock because of it course it is Spock who is giving him that sass AND DID HE JUST RAISE THE EYEBROW AT HIM? That little shit. McCoy relieves Jim of active duty to his emotional state of mind and how compromised he is over Spock’s loss. Ilia goes after v’ger. Jim manages to call forth Spock’s katra in their activities, incidentally. Ilia returned weak.  Decker and her share the moment. McCoy realizes through the chains of events that he is going to lose his two best friends so he takes a moment to himself. Because Jim is determined that Spock is there. They eventually get to the brain center of V’Ger, discover V’Ger is Voyager  Six, then Spock and Kirk instead of Decker and Ilia stay behind to help V’Ger become a new being. Essentially, their child. McCoy resigns and goes on a grief spiral until he comes across Lieutenant Xon, a former Vulcan teacher at the Vulcan Science Academy, a prodigy, a genius (or so they say) who gets under McCoy’s feathers and tells him of a federation colony that is being plotted on a planet Captain Decker and the Enterprise found. Mentioning some Romulan defectives coming without someone familiar to them being  assigned. McCoy eventually returns to the Enterprise in mid 2280′s and the TWOK happens. Decker is captain. Xon dies then comes back to life. The movies happen with a different dynamic and storyline.  McCoy becomes an admiral and Xon ends up pushing for reunification taking on a mantle Spock would have taken as _Ambassador Xon_. No Romulus being destroyed.


	35. Taxi driver, indiana Q, FemTrek

**TNG**

Imagine Indiana Q telling Professor Picard about his adventures and the professor taking them with a grain of salt. Until he sees the historical items. The story about the holy grail never checks out for Picard in terms of getting evidence. But the horror story of what Q _ **heard**_ disturbs him. Q offers Picard to go with him on his adventures but the professor declines as he has “ _paper work to attend to_ ” and “ _students to meet with_ “. The scars that Q comes back with concerns him.  Q is the heart throb for many of the female students. Picard worries that one day Q will never  come back from one of his adventures.

Professor Q and Professor Picard are colleagues. Rumors say they are more than that. They always deny it, well, not always because Q gets a kick out of it. One time Q gets sick and Picard has to fill in for him.  He learns then how Q manages to get into ruins by a chalkboard showing one he’ll exploit at a later time. This time Picard is very concerned about Professor Q.

* * *

 

**Fem!Trek**

Imagine how Jane Tiberia Kirk’s world must be like. And how she has a stance on men having rights and respect. Remember that one scene from the original series with that one, “Woman?” “No, crewmember.” dialogue? Imagine her advocating for the rights of her male security officers on a away mission just because they are men. And the planet is inhabited by women who treat men as inferior and/or as sex toys. The inhabitants faintly resemble humans with small notable differences such as bigger feet, shorter, and locks of curly hair. Lea at first has trouble picking out who is who and starts mentally labeling them as ‘women with brown hair 1’. It makes her even more grumpy she can’t tell them apart. T'Spock and Jane don’t have that problem. Basically, hobbits. As fun and amusing as it would be for women in our world, Jane treats this with  the utmost serious attitude toward that. Jane refuses to have a meeting with them and informs them that unless they  treat her security team’s male population equally she has no interest with them. Lea finds it unethical to not have a meeting for reasons but personally she feels Jane is making the right choice. T'Spock finds the decision logical because these warp drive sufficient people need to be faced with the fact that they need to adapt in order to become part of the federation and treat others equally.

* * *

**Taxi Driver Spock**

Spock is a taxi driver.  He is part of the interplanetary agency that provides transport to those who prefer not using starships. Taxi driver is a loose term in the quadrant  depending on how it is used. Taxi Drivers are prepared to fly anything. Helicopters,big huge starships,scout vessels,ordinary cars, and so on. They are crazy prepared. Spock has mad driving when it comes to fast paced traffic. Spock is a acquaintance of Hikaru Sulu, Ben Sulu, Pavel Chekov who attended Transport Academy.  His planet is a major player in the taxi driver agency. Spock does a lot of transports to Vulcan in his spare time. Everything is perfectly normal. Sometimes he transport a medical squad consisting of Leonard McCoy,Christine Chapel, and Geoffrey M’Benga to some far off planet. Occasionally it is Nyota Uhura and Christine Chapel. But not as often as McCoy and James T. Kirk. There are a host of others he gives his services to. Spock listens to their chatter and sometimes engaging in it with them. A few times a year he has to transport Montgomery Scott and a few ladies to a engineering conference. One day  Spock falls sick and someone else has to take his route for the week. The next morning, he finds several gifts on his doorstep and get well padds. Spock smiles holding the baskets. Somewhere, on the other end of the quadrant, McCoy is yelling in his southern accent. Spock looks down at one of the padds to find Jim’s comn number. Including McCoy’s.

* * *

 

**Spock is a taxi driver, Kelvin**

Spock is a taxi driver. I imagine he is part of the interplanetary agency that provides transport to those who prefer not using starships. Taxi driver is a loose term in 2258 depending on how it is used. Taxi Drivers are prepared to fly anything. Helicopters,big huge starships,scout vessels,ordinary cars, and so on. They are crazy prepared. Spock is a acquaintance of Hikaru Sulu, Pavel Chekov, and Ben Sulu who attended Transport Academy.  His planet is a major player in the taxi driver agency. Spock does a lot of transports to Vulcan in his spare time. Everything is perfectly normal. Then Nero attacks Vulcan. Spock gets the largest ship he can get his hands on which requires more than one person driving the ship; ropes in the Sulu’s, Chekov, and a grumpy doctor by the name Leonard McCoy, a engineer by the nickname Scotty who had just finished the repairs on the engines,several new nurses including a nurse named Christine Chapel, and a communications officer by the name Nyota Uhura who can inform Vulcan of their efficient arrival.  _**Miraculously**_ ,he makes it there on time and helps in the evacuation. He makes sure his parents and several of the Vulcan elders get aboard the ship.He also makes sure several Sehlats and families are safely taken off the planet on the starship. Amanda Grayson lives. The Narada is attacked by a odd starship that resembles the one he had stolen but it is more massive. And looks big enough for his ship to dock in. The Narada makes a quick escape heading toward Earth. Spock finds a stowaway on the _Enterprise_. A human by the name James T. Kirk. Jim gets stranded on Delta Vega after learning that Spock stole the ship and he won’t go to save Earth. And everything happens like it did in the 2009 movie except for some exceptions. Spock eventually returns to his-not-so-exciting life after Nero is killed by red matter. After Spock somehow meets a older version of himself.

Except… One problem.

Star Fleet has been impressed and wants Spock as first officer on the _Enterprise_.  

So the message goes like this

_Dear Commander of  Star Fleet:_

_My current occupation is satisfactory.  
_

_If I were human, I would say: go to hell. If I were human.  
_

_Live long and prosper.  
_

_Sincerely, S’chn T’gai Spock._

No one knows what happened to the big starship since it vanished in space after leaving Vulcan. There are no scrapmetal or bodies floating in space. No distress signals. Nothing,  absolutely nothing. Many Vulcans later regard this starship as a constitution class from another time. Some say it is a different model all together. And there are two certain men who keep asking Spock out for a date

* * *

**_Sixth sense!Trek_ **

Jocelyn and Leonard McCoy have split up leaving the country doctor with his daughter Joanna. Joanna can see dead people and it has been confirmed by basic tests. McCoy gets himself assigned to Starbase 1 instead of leaving Earth so he could be nearby and not get shuttled into space. Joanna meets a counselor by the name James T. Kirk. Jim helps her accept her gift. Spock is assigned to Starbase 1 as the head science officer. There’s a incident and Spock lands in Sick Bay when Joanna is visiting. Joanna meets Spock, likes him (because he made her laugh and seems like a nice guy), and introduces herself. Spock and McCoy inadventurely flirt (which leads to McCoy going “ _Oh my god, what am I doin’_!” in his mind). Jim psycho analyzes the two when it seems like one of them is going to ask the other on a date but then they change their tune mid sentence. 

Jim then plans a date for them. First, by sliding a pad to a lieutenant head of communications (Think Uhura) with a ‘give me a suggestion for a date’ thing that is addressed from Spock. Uhura smiles, then replies taking the pad with her. Jim catches Uhura acting sad so then, remembering from earlier,he hijacks her day and makes her meet someone he thinks would do splendid for her being the head nurse Christine Chapel. They hang out at the rec room. Jim listens to Pavel’s rantings about Hikaru in his office and gives some pretty reasonable advice that Pavel uses. Jim also listens to Hikaru’s glorification of plants and how he normalizes everything in his day that is wacky but, “ _My plant nearly ate the rat so I yanked it out of her mouth_.”  “ _Ooh yeah,I nearly got my pilot license revoked because I almost lost my cargo and my passengers. But that isn’t outrageous as the botany community classifying the Vulcan Sky Flower as a carnivore._ ” “ _A passenger pissed me off. I punched his face. He punched mine. He called the Vulcan Sky Flower a weed_.” “ _I went through the phase barrier. Nearly phased out on the way to Vulcan. Ion storms are the worst!_ ” There was this one time  Spock and McCoy have the funniest date and the worst date. Jim is sitting right behind them and they act like they can’t see him. But as bad as it is, it seems they enjoy it. He walks out snickering then makes his way to McCoy’s room to check up on Joanna. Joanna is afraid of seeing some pretty ugly ghosts from earlier that day and she reveals, “I see dead people. They don’t know they are dead.” Joanna is pretty shy so Jim lures her out with some lame old magic trick to make her laugh. 

Jim encourages her to make friends and to help the ghosts so they can be in peace. And then he sets her off to bed after making sure she takes a shower. He heads to his quarters. He logs his day and how his progress with Joanna is going better than he expected. The next day Jim finds Pavel, the security officer of the starbase, interrogating Hikaru of a civilian who was lost in a drill and it seems it wasn’t just an accident. Pavel’s partner, Ben, goes even further by informing him of the crime scene and it disgusts Hikaru. Jim is behind the glass helplessly watching this unfold. He looks over toward the CO of the starbase and urges them to let him go because Hikaru wouldn’t do that and he doesn’t seem the type to kill someone. Hikaru is let go only with a warning not leave the quadrant. Jim returns to his office to find Uhura crying. He comes to her aid and tells her to talk it out. Turns out, she recently came across a man who is Christine’s boyfriend and everything went to shit. She hadn’t told Uhura about her previous engagement.  Jim investigates meeting up with the boyfriend with McCoy. 

Turns out  Roger Korby sent someone to sick bay, namely being Ben,and had acted strangely upon his arrival. The  _USS Enterprise_ had dropped him off here. Roger refuses to answer. Jim wants to hurl him into space so bad but that would be murder and ten years in a prison ship. Jim checks up on Joanna to see she has made new friends. She tells him that some people don’t always hear or see the people who matter to them, all they need is to be touched. Jim, by this point, makes another log upon reaching his quarters about the progress and announces that she wouldn’t need someone like him to further her development as a child. He ends the log. Then he heads toward the rec room. On his way he sees  Korby standing in the middle of the hall while people pass him staring at his direction seemingly. Jim recognizes the look of intent on his face and his path resumes. Korby snatches someone then gets into the nearby empty room. A few minutes later Korby comes out. Korby doesn’t blink. 

Jim goes through the door to find a man on the floor looking down toward a corpse. Jim panics then tells him to get a security officer. The man looks confused at Jim then leaves the room. Jim attempts to save the man covering the wound that continues to bleed. A few minute later a woman comes in, screams,then runs out of the room. McCoy comes in with some other nurses and attempt to resuscitate the man. McCoy stops, then says turning away, “ _He’s dead, Jim_.” Jim leaves in fury and bitterness that he couldn’t save someone. It was out of his control. Jim goes to Spock and Pavel and tells them what happened in a loss of words. They ignore him. He screams at them. They ignore him. Jim comments, “ _You act like I am not here when in fact I am! Would you notice me if I were in a lion king costume?_ ” Jim looks down to see he has a fist sized hole in his chest. He has been dead this entire time.  He stumbles back nearly falling on the floor. He looks up toward the men who were talking about the previous counselor who sadly died of a tragic shot to the back on his way to his quarters by a former patient who killed himself afterwards. Jim’s mind is racing as he goes through his day. His eyes widen. Jim nearly makes Spock faint grabbing him by the shoulders tightly and his exerting force makes the Vulcan fall, screaming, “ _IT’S KORBY._ ” 

Pavel helps the Vulcan up. 

Jim assumes Spock didn’t hear him. 

Jim runs out of the room to check on Joanna. He finds Korby in her classroom teaching the students on a science subject regarding androids. He is holding a unique rounded device that highly resembles a small make shift bomb made in the 22nd century. Jim sees a very intentful look on his face. His body language indicating that there is a plan behind this. He has it planned down to a tea. Jim freezes. He watches Korby set the timer then place it into a drawer talking about Barney. Jim forces himself to move then hurl himself toward the center of the classroom shouting. Jim attempts to punch him in the face but his hand goes through sending him falling. Apparently his strikes can’t harm him. Joanna is confused to see Jim there.  He looks over to see the teacher is tied up under the desk apparently unconscious. There’s a announcement over the comn terminal for Roger Korby. Korby leaves. Jim informs Joanna to lead her classmates out of the room. And has two of the classmates take the teacher out of the classroom. 

Spock had, in fact, heard Jim.

Jim finds Korby cornered by Ben and Hikaru in the shuttle bay. Hikaru by preventing the shuttles from launching. Ben by having a phaser trailed on him. Christine arrives to talk him into the shuttle bay. She tried to talk him over to turn himself in, but he reveals he can’t feel. He cannot feel. Or sleep. He is an android. He reveals that he had a sudden thirst to kill people who knew his secret. And to prevent people from telling his girlfriend, he had to make some sacrifices. He admits to several other murders by name. Korby steps forward. Ben fires at his shoulder. Damaged. He steps forward again taking another shot continuing to talk in a sense about how his original  feelings toward her had grown stronger. Tearfully, Christine says she can’t believe he’s Korby. As Korby wouldn’t do that. He pauses, contemplates, then says, “ _You are right. He would not_.” Ben demands that he not make another move. Korby steps forward toward Christine. Jim wraps his fingers around the trigger for Ben then presses it. Korby vanishes in a bright haze of light. Christine collapses to the ground in a mess of tears. 

The explosion goes off in the school room. McCoy reunites with his daughter and hugs her, feeling happy that she didn’t get killed. Among fifty other children and one teacher. Christine crashes into Uhura’s arms and cries.  Hikaru is cleared of the charges then goes on a double date with Pavel and Ben. Scotty finally makes a appearance withT’Pring who were sent by the captain to inform the CO of Starbase 1 that  Roger Korby’s disfigured corpse had been discovered and someone else was walking around pretending to be him. The incident is logged as solved. McCoy looks up to see a young man smiling in a blue uniform with hazel eyes and blonde hair looking on their direction. Jim’s hands are locked behind his back. He turns then walks away into the light. Spock arrives to see if McCoy and his daughter are all right only to find the two crying together.


	36. OMS, foodstand, criminal profiler, pokemon, fem!trek

**OMS**

AU where Spock and Kirk are an old married couple with numerous cats, trying to adjust to Kirk’s career change from adventurer to writer and occasionally entertaining their friends Uhura, Christine and T'Pring. Shenanigans with editors. Bones is the editor.

* * *

**Pokemon**

James T. Kirk wants to be the very best pokemon trainer there is. He misses the pokemon starter event and instead gets a Pikachu while his Klingon rival Koloth gets one of the starter pokemon. Jim comes across Leonard, a childhood friend of his, while running from bird pokemon with his stubborn pikachu in hand. Pikachu electrifies and destroys Bones bicycle. Later, after winning Pikachu over, Jim goes up against rock gym leader Spock (one who is rumored to be part alien because of his face and pointy ears) and the Vulcan joins the group after the battle is called off.  Jim is followed by team rocket being Nyota Uhura,Montgomery Scott, and  Keenser the Meowth for Pikachu. There’s a Team Rocket wannabe called Christine Chapel who follows Team Rocket and is fancying over Uhura. Pavel Chekov sells magikarp. Hikaru Sulu sells Wurmple in regions that lack them. Christopher Pike is the pokemon professor who hands out starters to new trainers. Bones takes care of the humans and Spock takes care of the pokemon. Jim’s prized jewel, a toy of a fictional starship called _Enterprise_ , gets stolen ** _constantly_**. And his black shirt is usually torn to pieces, thank the great bird of the universe for spares.

* * *

**Fem!trek**

 1: When Pasha (Pavlovna Chekov) comes on Shore Leave on a Russian themed planet, oh she is delighted. And she takes as many selfies she can with the Russians and drags Hikari Sulu to as many parties as she can before shore leave is over. They have a fancy night otherwise. 

2: Jannie (Jane T Kirk’s nickname, logically) braids her hair when she is in her fifties and leaves it to her side on her shoulder. Lea keeps her hair short and she adores Jannie’s hairstyle, in private, and strokes Jannie’s free shoulder length graying hair when they are together at night snuggled together with Spock behind them. Jannie is only logical because it is the only one that could fit in line with Jim. And since Jane is canon in the comics.

3: Spock grows her hair out upon being  made Ambassador and braids it out like Jannie’s in memory of her when she is on duty.

4: _**Headcanon with Jannie alive**_ \- Upon being made Ambassador and her spouse a admiral, Spock lets her hair grow out then braids it like her space wife.  Ambassador Spock with braids is endgame either way.

5: Lea “Bones” McCoy keeps her hair short because it is easier to take care of. And there is not much of a hassel with short hair  except for maintaining it and preventing it from getting longer. Which is easy for her. 

6:  TOS female crew wear dresses while one of the AOS crew prefer to wear pants and a shirt namely being Majorie Scott.

7: Jannie likes to wear her green wraparound dress all the time. Not her fault her yellow dress gets torn to expose her breasts. The best part: this one doesn’t get torn easily.

8: Spock wears black shirts under her uniform in the 2260’s. Jane does not. Hence the breasts being exposed including the bra after a fight during a away mission.

9: It’s only later when Jannie is growing older does she wear shirts under her uniform, much as it takes, she doesn’t feel comfortable in this old navy styled uniform and hates it. Spock does not complain. Lea? She complains about it whenever she has the chance.

10:  Jannie is indecisive with her hair style as she grows older. LEA HAS A ENTIRE BOOK DEVOTED TO JANNIE’S HAIR and grins like a maniac when showing Georgia and Winston ( _It sounds better than Winter Kirk, honestly,I wrote that name in another Fem!Trek story. Winston feels  more plausible to use in canon_ ).  Spock, of course, really loves every hair style **her** Jannie has. Spock can tell an adventure to Jannie’s relatives by starting off with “When Jane had her hair up in a bun…” or “When Janie had her *insert hair comment*, she *insert brilliant ingenuity done with hair style to save the day that is totally exaggerated*…”  Jannie gets properly embarrassed by her own hair.

11: Spock, Lea, and Jannie made up their own dance for their wedding. And it was well choreographed.

12: Hikari Sulu is skilled in every kind of sword fighting there is. Huge Musketeers nerd at heart. The three musketeers inspired her to learn fencing as a child. And she fell in love with plant life at a young age. Pavlovna Chekov and Christian Chapel happen to share the same fascination with sword fighting, funny enough. They are the three musketeers.

13\. Sybok wears earrings. Spock, however, does not. It is quite illogical to pierce sensitive ears. Sybok is just that rebellious and determined to stand afar from the Vulcan way **to do that**. Spock can still recall hearing her mother,Sarek, react in the Vulcam equivalent of a scream seeing Sybok entering the house. Alex Grayson insists that Sybok not wear the hole earrings. Spock gets confused to what he is referring to and his father never speaks further about it. A day later, Spock knows what exactly they are and they look _hideous_.

14\. Nnamdi Uhuro gets sad that his afro is getting shorter when he is in his sixties. Christian goes out and comes back with a huge afro on his head then puts it on Nnamdi’s head and says, “Your hair is never small on my watch.” And it’s just so—dgipjndgjngjn it makes him want to melt into a puddle of cuteness or something like that. A huge wide ass smile appears on his face. Nnamdi, in return, buys Christian a new colorizer when his breaks and says, “Your hair is always going to be dirty blonde.” and then they hug.

15\. Every Christmas is spent at one of the crew’s house. No exceptions.

16\. Majorie Scott visits Jannie,Spock, and McCoy once in awhile to share some new alcohol she just found. Safe to say the next morning everyone is all over the place. Jannie is on the couch. Spock is on the rug. McCoy is sleeping on two chairs. And Majorie is in the guest room in bed fast asleep. Not her fault she has a stronger stomach than everyone to get to bed.

17\. John McCoy looks like a male version of Lea. Sometimes Jannie calls him by the wrong name, poor man,and gets the standard McCoy shortly afterwards WHEN HIS MOTHER IS NOT THERE. And oh the eyebrow twitch. definitely the eyebrow twitch. Poor guy.

* * *

**Foodstand au**

_Modern day AU where Spock is still half Vulcan. He works at a food stand. He has two regular customers, James T. Kirk, and Leonard H. McCoy, that come for the hot dogs and appear in the morning. Then there is the nice,black woman called Nyota who comes by the sidewalk at twelve thirty-five with a blonde woman refered to as Carol and wait for the bus. They get hot dogs from him. Then there are the occasional three men butchering songs. They work at a theater. Sulu, Scotty, and Chekov who are around when it is close to his shift ending  and he has to go back to his apartment. No one notices his pointy ears and upturned eyebrows except for Leonard. Spock finds himself enjoying his conversations with the doctor. No one knows he is a alien, either, who crash landed on Earth a few years ago and is slowly gathering materials to replace what was damaged on his starship so he can return to his home planet. Spock slowly discovers he likes Earth and doesn’t want to leave it._

* * *

**Criminal Profiler _  
_**

(The idea originally was Prison Break AU.  But it morphed. Side note)

Spock McCoy is a criminal profiler. And he is fantastic at it. He lives with his husband Leonard McCoy and his daughter Joanna McCoy. Spock works for the FBI. Everything is going right for Spock helping them with finding serial killers and sending them to prison. Leonard works at a hospital as a doctor and surgeon. Joanna goes to school  and has slumber parties with her best friend Demora Sulu. James T. Kirk is campaigning for the white house against Koloth or Khan Noonien Singh. Scotty is a mechanic who the McCoys have to visit when their car has problems. One day it gets personal. Nero, a new serial killer, is going around killing Vulcans. And he kills someone who is not a Vulcan. Amanda Grayson. Spock’s mother. Nero takes Jim as hostage claiming that he is his key to survival and that if he dies then so does anyone important Spock meets in the future. Spock takes this with a grain but salt but insists he goes with the FBI to find this man. He goes on a roaring rampage of revenge when alone with the man on a chase until Jim is in the crosshairs. Evidently, afterwards, Spock meets a familiar old couple that has one claiming to be his future self and apologizes afterwards for the harm that has been done.

_It used to be a very single Spock mind melding with Nero twice to understand his mind of killing Vulcans on a serial killing spree and the second mind meld being the execution because Spock became violent after the 1st mind meld and realized that Nero should not live with a mind like his. Which sends Spock to prison then meets a incarcinated Jim then later McCoy is thrown in on bogus kidnapping charges. Nyota used to be a sociopath in this idea. And the three escaping prison getting Joanna along the way and getting off the grid. Hikaru  Sulu,Ben Sulu, Pavel Chekov helping them escape. Scotty being the Sulu’s friend who helps them get the ride_

/Fin 


End file.
